<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дистанционка by Teresa_of_FicWill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513610">Дистанционка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa_of_FicWill/pseuds/Teresa_of_FicWill'>Teresa_of_FicWill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 20:53:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa_of_FicWill/pseuds/Teresa_of_FicWill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Современность!AU, где Геральт преподает в универе, в котором учится Лютик. И вот, в один прекрасный день, по всей стране вводят карантин, а все учебные заведения переводят на дистанционное обучение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, jaskier geralt of rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. О плюсах совместного карантина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сидите дома, соблюдайте карантин и берегите себя!</p><p>Обложку к этому рассказу можно найти в моем Инстаграм 😉: https://t.co/zjbflxwCQ6</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лютик знал, что он имеет особого рода везение. Иначе как по-другому объяснить тот факт, что он умудрился съехаться с Геральтом ровно за день до того, как власти повсеместно объявили карантин? Только вчера они вместе перетаскивали его вещи из машины в квартиру под заинтересованные взгляды сидящих на лавочке бабулек, а сегодня могут выйти разве что в магазин, да и то только при крайней необходимости. Точнее, ходит Геральт, вооружившись маской, перчатками и прочими средствами защиты, пока Юлиан, словно принцесса, наблюдает за ним с балкона седьмого этажа.</p><p>      На самом деле, после недели заточения, замаявшийся в четырех стенах парень пытался выбраться на улицу хотя бы за продуктами, но его банально не выпускали.</p><p>      — Ты болел пять раз за последний семестр. Нет, пока не закончится карантин, я тебя из квартиры не выпущу, — заявил Геральт таким тоном, что спорить было бесполезно, поэтому Лютик просто вздохнул и смирился. До того, как они начали встречаться, мужчина постоянно сетовал на плохую посещаемость парня. Тот постоянно пропускал лекции, семинары и какие-то важные контрольные. Геральт первое время даже считал Юлиана разгильдяем, а того просто-напросто косило любыми сезонными гриппами, и он ничего не мог с этим сделать, поэтому предпочитал отсиживаться в общаге в своей комнате метр на метр и не заражать других.</p><p>      Конечно, потом, когда Лютику удалось завоевать сердечко грозного преподавателя по «Основам редакторского дела» и, по совместительству, одного из проректоров Оксенфуртского университета, Геральт стал относиться к его пропускам с большим пониманием. Но это совершенно не отменяло того, что отпускать человека с таким слабым иммунитетом, как у Юлиана, во время пандемии такого серьёзного вируса было делом ужасно глупым и неоправданным. Поэтому Лютик безвылазно сидел дома.</p><p>      Власти карантин ввести-то ввели, а наладить дистанционное обучение не сподобились, поэтому первую неделю парень банально плевал в потолок, с завидным упорством отвлекая Геральта от работы. Осознав, что так дело не пойдет, мужчина в один из дней привёл Юлиана к себе в кабинет, загрузил огромным количеством документов и дал указания, что с ними делать и как. Уставший от безделья Лютик даже обрадовался, что он наконец-то сможет себя чем-то занять, и следующие несколько дней с головой погрузился в бюрократическую рутину.</p><p>      — Слушай, Геральт, это уже третий экземпляр одного и того же документа в трёх разных стопках. Они точно нужны тебе все? — спросил парень, отодвинув кресло Геральта и тут же плюхнувшись к нему на колени.</p><p>      — Ничего не перепутал? — усмехнулся мужчина, кивком головы указывая на свободный стул с другой стороны стола.</p><p>      — Нет. Я там, где должен быть! — Лютик лучезарно улыбнулся и сунул документ Геральту буквально в нос. — Так нужен?</p><p>      Мужчина слегка отодвинулся, чтобы иметь возможность окинуть документ взглядом.</p><p>      — Уже нет. Можешь выкинуть.</p><p>      — Что, все три?</p><p>      — Да, все три.</p><p>      — Ну, — озадаченно протянул парень. — Я их уже куда-то пристроил.</p><p>      — Ладно, выкинь только этот. С остальными потом разберёмся. А теперь давай, мне нужно поработать.</p><p>      — Прогоняешь меня? — Юлиан обиженно надул губы. — Вечно у вас, профессор, не хватает времени на своих студентов.</p><p>      — Со следующей недели начинают вводить дистанционку. Вот в Скайпе с тобой и наговоримся, — промолвил Геральт, вопреки своим словам притягивая Лютика ближе. Тот соприкасается с мужчиной лбами и жмурится от удовольствия, когда сильная рука начинает нежно поглаживать его по спине.</p><p>      — Хорошо, что мы съехались до карантина, — бормочет Юлиан. — Не представляю, как бы я сейчас сидел в гордом одиночестве в своей общаге и помирал со скуки. И секс у нас тоже был бы только по Скайпу.</p><p>      Геральт смеется, целуя Лютика и полностью соглашаясь с ним. Спать со своим студентом было аморально с точки зрения профессиональной этики, но именно сейчас, на карантине, мужчине совершенно не хотелось беспокоиться об этой стороне вопроса. Хотелось просто наслаждаться.</p><p>      Юркие пальчики Лютика уже расстегивали на нем рубашку, которую Геральт еще не успел переодеть после онлайн-совещания с ректоратом.</p><p>      — Обожаю, когда ты носишь костюмы, — улыбается парень, расправившись с последней пуговицей, и с плохо скрываемым удовольствием проводит ладонями по чужой груди. — Ты в них такой властный.</p><p>      — Лютик, мне работать нужно, — мужчина пытается достучаться до здравого смысла парня, понимая, что этот бой он безнадёжно проигрывает.</p><p>      — Я — тоже часть твоей работы, — Юлиан наклоняется и проводит языком по его шее. Геральт сглатывает. — Ты раньше жаловался, что я часто пропускаю занятия. Особенно семинары. Теперь мне нужно их отработать. Надеюсь, я единственный, кто закрывает долги по твоему предмету так? — Лютик заглядывает мужчине в глаза и, несмотря на его улыбку, Геральт понимает, что парня волнует ответ на этот вопрос.</p><p>      — Ох, Лютик, ты просто единственный, — отвечает мужчина, тут же напористо целуя приветственно открытые губы. Юлиан рьяно отвечает, запутывая руки у него в волосах, и стонет Геральту в рот, как только сильная рука накрывает выпуклость на его штанах. — Но я все еще не закончил работать, — рука проскальзывает под резинку штанов и касается его уже полностью возбуждённого члена. Лютик радуется, что именно сегодня он не надел нижнее белье, и закрывает глаза, поддаваясь наслаждению. — А ты меня отвлекаешь, — мужчина поглаживает его член медленно, дразняще, буквально заставляя парня дрожать от возбуждения и подаваться навстречу прикосновениям. — Наверное, мне не стоит поддаваться на твои манипуляции, — рука, поглаживающая его член, исчезает, и Юлиан возмущённо мычит, распахивая глаза.</p><p>      — Это нечестно!</p><p>      Геральт усмехается и слегка наклоняет голову, чтобы заглянуть парню в глаза.</p><p>      — Разве?</p><p>      — Да! Я требую твою руку обратно! — Лютик неосознанно двигает бёдрами, упираясь в эрекцию мужчины, и вызывает у того несдержанный вздох. — Давай же, Геральт! Ты тоже этого хочешь! — парень немного меняет свое положение, почти ложась спиной Геральту на грудь, а задницей упираясь в его эрекцию. Затем Юлиан двигает бёдрами еще раз, заставляя мужчину застонать.</p><p>      — Ты невыносим, — улыбается Геральт и подносит левую руку ко рту Лютика. Тот сплевывает — и вот уже сильная рука снова поглаживает его член именно так, как любит Юлиан. Подумать только, они встречаются всего два месяца, а мужчина уже умудрился изучить предпочтения парня и его самого так досконально, будто они знакомы не первый десяток лет.</p><p>      Лютик двигает бёдрами, толкаясь навстречу, трётся задницей об эрекцию Геральта и стонет-стонет-стонет. Громко, несдержанно, чтобы слышали все соседи. Он не умеет по-другому. Если Юлиану сейчас хорошо, то весь дом должен знать об этом.</p><p>      Кончает Лютик непозволительно быстро, пачкая спермой домашние штаны, но чувствуя себя откровенно счастливым. Геральт перехватывает парня поперёк живота, прижимает к себе еще ближе, и принимается грубо двигать бёдрами навстречу. Его член трётся о невероятно привлекательную задницу Юлиана, который, отходя от оргазма, откинул голову ему на плечо и рвано дышит в ухо, и все это — просто восхитительно. Мужчине требуется около минуты, прежде чем он кончает, тоже пачкая свою одежду.</p><p>      — Со мной на карантине сидеть веселее, так ведь? — довольно улыбается Лютик, заглядывая Геральту в глаза. Тот усмехается в ответ.</p><p>      — Получил свое, все-таки.</p><p>      — И заметь, не я один! — отвечает парень и, опираясь на стол, встаёт с коленей мужчины. — Нам нужно переодеться. И в душ.</p><p>      Геральт вздыхает.</p><p>      — Ты так и не дашь мне поработать, верно?</p><p>      Юлиан лучезарно улыбается.</p><p>      — Сегодня точно нет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. О ранних подъемах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лютик ненавидел просыпаться рано утром, предпочитая проспать до обеда и потом засидеться за полночь. Первые три курса в универе у него даже была вечерняя смена из-за того, что наплыв студентов был чересчур большим и на всех банально не хватало аудиторий по утрам. В общем, парня все устраивало. А потом наступил четвёртый курс — и всё, прощай здоровый сон. Теперь чуть ли не каждый день к первой паре и удача, если это лекция — там хоть поспать можно, а семинары на восемь утра Юлиан вообще ненавидел лютой ненавистью.</p><p>      — Лютик, я в третий раз тебя разбудить пытаюсь. Не выводи меня из себя, — послышался голос Геральта над ухом, и с парня попытались стащить одеяло, но Юлиан вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой.</p><p>      — Ты меня не любишь, — простонал Лютик, все еще отказываясь вставать с кровати.</p><p>      — Люблю.</p><p>      — Не любишь! Если бы любил, не заставлял бы вставать в такую рань!</p><p>      — Сейчас уже почти десять, — заметил мужчина, сделав еще одну попытку забрать у парня одеяло. Тот отпускать отказывался, поэтому Геральт, в конце концов, просто стащил Юлиана с кровати вместе с одеялом. Оказавшись на полу, Лютик надул губы, прижал к себе одеяло и возмущённо засопел, заставив мужчину улыбнуться. — Пойдем, я приготовил тебе завтрак.</p><p>      — Еда не сможет перекрыть мою ужасную обиду! — воскликнул парень, выпутавшись из одеяла и попытавшись снова залезть в кровать, но Геральт оказался быстрее. Схватив удивленно охнувшего Юлиана и закинув того себе на плечо, мужчина понёс его к выходу из комнаты.</p><p>      — Ты издеваешься надо мной, — простонал Лютик, безвольно свесив руки вдоль мужской спины.</p><p>      — Я беспокоюсь о твоей успеваемости. У тебя лекция чуть меньше, чем через час.</p><p>      — Ох, да. Лекция, конечно. Я не удивлюсь, если ты и встречаться со мной начал только ради того, чтобы следить за моей посещаемостью.</p><p>      Геральт усмехнулся.</p><p>      — Ну кто-то же должен это делать.</p><p>      — Ой, всё с тобой ясно, — пробурчал парень, а спустя пару секунд его усадили на стул и поставили перед ним тарелку с оладьями. На каждом малиновым вареньем был нарисован улыбающийся смайлик. Губы Юлиана непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке. — Беру свои слова обратно. Ты меня все-таки любишь.</p><p>      — Думал, я не замечаю, как ты из любой еды смайлики складываешь? — мужчина улыбнулся в ответ. Однажды Лютик заказал какое-то блюдо во время их ужина в кафе и не угомонился, пока не сложил из него красивую картинку. Геральт тогда посчитал это милой странностью своего возлюбленного, которой он не против иногда подыгрывать.</p><p>      — Я думал, ты не обращаешь на это внимания, — Юлиан заглянул мужчине в глаза. — Я много чего странного делаю.</p><p>      — А я все замечаю, — мужчина быстро чмокнул парня в губы. — Всё, ешь давай. А мне нужно доделать отчет для Тиссаи.</p><p>      Позавтракав в гордом одиночестве и немного повтыкав в телефон, Лютик поставил тарелку в мойку и пошёл искать мужчину. Потерять кого-то в двухкомнатной квартире довольно трудно, поэтому Геральт спустя пару секунд нашёлся у себя в кабинете.</p><p>      — Что-то ищешь? — поинтересовался парень, застав мужчину за разглядыванием книжных полок.</p><p>      — Да. Одну монографию. Хочу сослаться на нее в следующей научной статье. Я точно помню, что ставил ее куда-то сюда.</p><p>      Лютик улыбнулся. Он все время забывает о том, что встречается с самым настоящим профессором, который при этом не выглядит как старый дряхлый дедулька. Складывается ощущение, будто Юлиану удалось отыскать самородок среди огромной кучи углей.</p><p>      — Тебе разве не пора на лекцию? — поинтересовался Геральт.</p><p>      — Я поэтому и пришёл. Можно взять твой ноутбук? — поинтересовался Лютик. — У моего видеокарта еще неделю назад накрылась.</p><p>      — Да, возьми.</p><p>      — У тебя есть сегодня какие-то занятия? Просто чтобы я не вломился случайно и не попал в кадр.</p><p>      — Да, в пять вечера. Политологи, третий курс.</p><p>      — Хорошо, буду держаться отсюда подальше, — парень улыбнулся. — Стоп, подожди… А что мы будем делать, когда у меня будет твоя лекция?</p><p>      Геральт пожал плечами.</p><p>      — Да ничего. Разойдемся по разным комнатам. Кто-то будет сидеть на кухне.</p><p>      — Кто-то я, да?</p><p>      Геральт улыбнулся, Лютик вздохнул.</p><p>      — Засранец ты. Мог бы и уступить мне свой комфортабельный кабинет.</p><p>      — С чего бы это? Это моя квартира.</p><p>      — А я твой парень! И ты заставляешь меня сидеть на неудобном стуле прямо рядом с холодильником! Чисто из вредности съем все наши запасы на неделю, — надул губы парень, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>      — Ну, можешь посидеть в спальне, — продолжая улыбаться, промолвил Геральт и подошел ближе к Юлиану. — Там вполне себе комфортабельная кровать. И, так уж и быть, камеру можешь не включать.</p><p>      — Ну, так я точно засну. Но ты проведёшь для меня личную консультацию, если что? — глаза Лютика загорелись озорством и обиду как рукой сняло. — Можно прямо сейчас.</p><p>      — У тебя лекция. Не заставляй меня усаживать тебя за ноутбук насильно.</p><p>      — Ну Геральт… — парень упёрся руками в грудь мужчины и привстал на носочки, чтобы их лица были на расстоянии всего нескольких сантиметров друг от друга. — У меня еще целых двадцать минут. И я тебе напомню, что вчера вечером меня кто-то продинамил, потому что забыл подготовить лекцию для первокурсников и писал ее полночи. Я остался неудовлетворенным! Я не смогу сосредоточиться на учёбе! — в такие моменты Юлиан напоминал маленького капризного ребенка, но и это в своем роде было частью его обаяния. Геральт вздохнул.</p><p>      — Диван или стол?</p><p>      — Что, прости? — слегка удивленно махнул головой Лютик.</p><p>      — Значит, стол, — заключил мужчина, одним резким движением смахнув со своего стола лишние бумажки, а затем подхватил парня под бедра, тут же усаживая туда.</p><p>      — Не боишься, что зацепим компьютер? — пробормотал Юлиан, чувствуя губы Геральта на своей шее.</p><p>      — Мы аккуратно, — ответил мужчина. Лютик застонал, откидывая голову назад, когда зубы Геральта сомкнулись на его шее, оставляя красочный след. Затем мужчина спустился ниже, оставляя еще одну алую метку на плече. Геральт всегда его метил, и засосы с шеи парня практически не проходили, но Юлиану нравилось.</p><p>      Лютик шире раздвинул ноги, чтоб Геральт мог разместиться между ними, и потянулся за поцелуем, обвивая его шею руками.</p><p>      — Это ведь интереснее, чем составлять эти твои лекции, — протянул Юлиан, когда с него одним резким движением стянули футболку.</p><p>      — Ты даже сейчас не замолкаешь…</p><p>      — Ой, не делай вид, что ты уди… ах… — Лютик застонал и сбился с мысли, когда Геральт резко дёрнул парня на себя, прижимаясь своей эрекцией к его.</p><p>      — Что ты сказал?</p><p>      — Я… — пытается повторить парень, но мужчина снова толкается вперёд, и Юлиан буквально хнычет в нетерпении, неслушающимися руками стараясь стащить с Геральта штаны.</p><p>      — Эй, не так быстро… — усмехается тот, сдергивая парня со стола, а затем заставляя упереться в него грудью и нависает сверху, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев по его позвоночнику. Лютик снова стонет, и Геральт отстраняется на пару секунд, чтобы достать из нижнего ящика стола тюбик со смазкой. Парень слегка приподнимается на локтях.</p><p>      — С каких пор ты хранишь смазку в ящике стола? — интересуется Юлиан, стаскивая с себя штаны.</p><p>      — С тех пор, как ты переехал, я храню смазку буквально везде.</p><p>      Лютик довольно улыбается.</p><p>      — И на кухне?</p><p>      — Да. Рядом со специями стоит.</p><p>      — Ну ты и извращ… — начинает парень, но снова прерывается собственным стоном, когда в него проталкиваются сразу два пальца. Ограниченное время исключало долгие прелюдии: мужчина все еще хотел, чтобы его чудо успело на лекцию.</p><p>      Скоро к двум пальцам присоединяется еще один, и Геральт, будто случайно, каждый раз задевает простату, по несколько секунд на нее надавливая. Юлиан захлебывается стонами, утыкаясь лбом в деревянную поверхность стола и со всей силы сжимая пальцами его край. Мужчина бросает короткий взгляд на время, и понимая, что у них осталось чуть меньше десяти минут, вытаскивает пальцы. Лютик подгоняет его мычанием, пошло отставляя назад свою задницу и почти по-кошачьи прогибаясь в спине.</p><p>      Геральт входит резко, наваливаясь сверху всем телом, и начинает толкаться внутрь, гортанно рыча и утыкаясь носом парню в загривок.</p><p>      — Вот черт, Геральт… быстрее, — стонет парень, сжимая стол до побелевших костяшек. — Черт-черт-черт, столько трахаемся, а я… до сих пор… поражаюсь, какой у тебя… огромфф… — закончить фразу Юлиану было не суждено, потому что мужчина бесцеремонно зажал ему рот и, немного потянув парня на себя, начал толкаться еще быстрее.</p><p>      Воздуха стало на порядок меньше, потому что Лютик был вынужден дышать только носом, и от этого кружилась голова. Парень, на самом-то деле, обожает говорить, не важно, к месту это или нет, но, когда во время секса Геральт заставляет его замолчать, Юлиан испытывает какой-то особо извращенный вид удовольствия.</p><p>      Лютик громко застонал Геральту в руку и кончил, пачкая спермой дубовый стол. На пару секунд перед глазами потемнело от удовольствия, и парень пропустил тот момент, когда мужчина достиг оргазма, изливаясь внутрь.</p><p>      — Ты уже две минуты, как опаздываешь, — выдернул его из сладкой неги голос Геральта, и на Юлиана бесцеремонно напялили домашнюю футболку. — Хватай ноутбук и дуй на кухню. Мне надо поработать.</p><p>      — А… да, ага, — кивнул Лютик, слегка растерянно натягивая штаны. Его всегда поражала выдержка мужчины и умение себя контролировать. Однажды Геральт умудрился обсудить какой-то срочный и чрезвычайно важный вопрос с ректорессой по телефону, при этом не переставая втрахивать парня в кровать. Юлиан тогда чуть с ума не сошел, стараясь не издавать никаких звуков, когда хотелось просто кричать от наслаждения. Ах да, а потом Лютику еще и извиняться пришлось, что он зубами разорвал мужчине наволочку от подушки.</p><p>      — Лютик, лекция идёт, — усмехнулся Геральт, взглянув на замершего парня с ноутбуком в руках. После их секса Юлиан всегда был немного заторможенным, и мужчине было приятно осознавать, что это его рук дело. — Давай, топ-топ.</p><p>      — А можно… можно я на диване посижу? Я буду тихо, честно-честно, — попросил Лютик, делая выражение глаз максимально умоляющим.</p><p>      — Ладно, оставайся, — вздохнул мужчина, — но, чтобы ни одного лишнего звука.</p><p>      — Спасибо! — радостно воскликнул парень, плюхаясь на кожаный диван, надевая наушники и тут же присоединяясь к видеоконференции.</p><p>      В общем-то, утро вышло не таким уж и плохим.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. О непослушании</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Геральт удивленно выглянул из кухни, когда осознал, что Лютик вот уже целых десять минут с ним не разговаривает. Парень на каком-то подсознательном уровне улавливал, когда мужчина делал перерыв в работе, и начинал разговаривать с ним через всю квартиру. При чем это был скорее монолог, чем диалог, но нет, не потому, что Геральт с ним разговаривать не хотел. У него банально не получалось и слова вставить. Вот, например, вчера вечером Юлиан так завёлся, что почти час рассказывал ему о размножении черепах. Мужчина откровенно не понимал, зачем ему эта информация, но перебивать Лютика не стал, потому что парня эта тема, похоже, действительно зацепила.</p><p>      В общем, Геральт сделал вывод, что Юлиану даже с дистанционкой на карантине жутко скучно, поэтому заказал ему штук десять разного рода пазлов. Пусть собирает и хоть иногда молчит, тем более Лютик упоминал, что ему это занятие нравится.</p><p>      Дважды позвав парня, но не получив никакого ответа, мужчина решил оставить всё как есть. Зная Юлиана с его-то талантами, он просто мог заснуть на середине истории, которую сам же и рассказывал, а будить его не хотелось. Поэтому, сделав себе кофе, Геральт вернулся в свой кабинет и сел за стол, тут же подключаясь по видеосвязи. Тиссая снова собирала педсовет по поводу дистанционного обучения. Они уже четвертый раз собираются по этому вопросу, и каждый раз обнаруживаются все новые и новые проблемы.</p><p>      Когда Трисс подняла вопрос о том, можно ли ей проводить онлайн-занятия не в Скайпе, а, к примеру, в Zoom, Геральт почувствовал аккуратное касание к своему колену. Быстрый взгляд вниз, и пропажа нашлась. Лютик пошло улыбнулся и потянул руки к его ширинке. Запомнил-таки, засранец, когда у Геральта конференция. Мужчина почувствовал, как член в его штанах ощутимо дернулся.</p><p>      Тут же вернув внимание экрану монитора, Геральт одним быстрым движением мышкой отключил звук. Парня следовало бы прогнать, вот только член мужчины, который с каждой секундой все сильнее наливался кровью, определенно так не считал.</p><p>      — Лютик, блять, — цедит Геральт сквозь зубы, понимая, что пусть его и не слышно, но все еще прекрасно видно.</p><p>      — Надеюсь ты отключил звук, хах? — усмехается Юлиан, нежно касаясь члена мужчины через ткань трусов и лишь слегка надавливая. Геральт издаёт приглушённый вздох.</p><p>      — Ты невозможен, — бормочет он, но Лютику достаточно и этого, чтобы понять, что его никто прогонять не собирается. Придвинувшись ближе, парень цепляет пальцами резинку трусов, и мужчина немного приподнимает бедра, помогая Юлиану стащить с него ненужную одежду.</p><p>      Тиссая говорит что-то про Google Class и выставление оценок, когда губы Лютика обхватывают полностью стоящий и жаждущий внимания член мужчины. Геральт стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>      Позволять своему студенту отсасывать себе прямо во время педсовета вряд ли входит в список того, что должен делать примерный преподаватель, но Геральт никогда и не претендовал на статус «примерного». Если бы претендовал, не поддался бы искушению и не трахнул бы Юлиана прямо в одной из аудиторий университета почти три месяца назад.</p><p>      Лютик сосал с упорством, будто желая вырвать из Геральта как можно более громкие стоны и дискредитировать его перед ректорессой прямо здесь и сейчас. Мужчина умел сохранять лицо, но с каждой секундой все сложнее было удерживать контроль, а желание податься бёдрами вперед и протолкнуться глубже в такое гостеприимное горло практически сводило с ума.</p><p>      Йен начала спорить с Трисс о чем-то, но Геральт не мог понять, о чем, как бы не старался. Его глаза то и дело опускались под стол, чтобы взглянуть на парня, который так пошло смотрел на него снизу вверх, при этом не переставая отсасывать.</p><p>      — То есть ты предлагаешь им просто с неба выставить зачеты в конце семестра?! — возмущение Йен ворвалось в сознание мужчины лишь потому, что ее голос был ему слишком хорошо знаком и она практически проорала это в микрофон. Трисс тут же начала отвечать с таким же напором, похоже, силясь перекричать свою коллегу. Тиссая на экране устало закатила глаза и потерла переносицу, даже не пытаясь встрять в разговор.</p><p>      Только Геральт решил, что ему все-таки удалось вернуть свое внимание педсовету, как Лютик под столом придвинулся еще ближе, и мужчина осознал, что теперь парень без зазрения совести трётся об его слегка выставленную вперед ногу, умудряясь при этом не выпускать член Геральта изо рта. Это уже было чем-то за гранью.</p><p>      Мужчина покидает конференцию прямо посередине яростного монолога Ламберта о том, как его заебали все эти препирания по поводу зачетов и дистанционка в частности. Юлиан издаёт удивленный возглас и выпускает член Геральта изо рта, когда его резко хватают за волосы и тянут вверх. Похоже, он слишком увлёкся собственным удовольствием и не заметил, когда у мужчины кончилось терпение.</p><p>      — Ауч! — возмущается Лютик, потому что хватка на его волосах не ослабевает, даже когда его вытаскивают из-под стола. Правда, возмущение тут же превращается в стон, когда Геральт кусает его за шею. Сильно, будто в отместку за то, что парень отвлёк его от педсовета, но Юлиан в восторге.</p><p>      — Доигрался?! — рычит мужчина, кусая снова, и Лютик в ответ стонет лишь короткое: «Надеюсь».</p><p>      Стянув мешающую одежду не только с себя, но и с парня, Геральт тащит его к дивану, захватив смазку из нижнего ящика стола. Юлиан послушно идет следом, становясь коленями на диван и упираясь руками в кожаную обивку спинки. Два пальца проталкиваются внутрь резко, заставляя Лютика громко застонать и запрокинуть голову назад.</p><p>      Парню нравится выводить мужчину из себя: такой почти животный секс Юлиану очень даже по душе. А еще ему нравится, что Геральт даже в таком состоянии чутко чувствует грань дозволенного и никогда не переступает ее. Он может потянуть Лютика за волосы, укусить чуть ли не до крови или оставить созвездие синяков на бёдрах, но не сделает ничего, что выходило бы за рамки. Такого, от чего Юлиан мог бы почувствовать реальную боль.</p><p>      Растянув Лютика достаточно, чтобы войти самому, Геральт наклоняется к самому уху парня и шепчет:</p><p>      — Считай это первой частью твоего наказания.</p><p>      Лютик хочет сказать что-то в ответ, но мужчина резко входит в него, и Юлиан захлебывается собственным стоном. Его пальцы впиваются в обивку дивана с невероятной силой, грозясь продырявить ее к чертовой матери, когда Геральт начинает двигаться. Резко, несдержанно, буквально рыча Лютику на ухо.</p><p>      Наслаждение захватывает разум моментально, и парень чувствует, как его руки начинают дрожать, отказываясь удерживать равновесие. Когда они все же подкашиваются, мужчина моментально перехватывает Юлиана поперёк груди, свободной рукой упираясь в диван и удерживая равновесие за них обоих. Лютик подозревает, что это довольно трудно, но Геральт в который раз удивляет его своей силой.</p><p>      Парень кончает с громким стоном, когда рука мужчины сжимает его сосок. Геральт делает еще один толчок и кончает следом, выходя из Юлиана и пачкая ему спину своей спермой.</p><p>      Лютик пару раз хаотично взмахивает руками, когда сильная рука перестаёт удерживать его за грудь, прежде чем находит спинку дивана и опирается на нее, стараясь выровнять сбитое дыхание. Думать сложно и совсем не хочется, поэтому парень на пару секунд просто закрывает глаза и наслаждается тишиной. Нужно отвлекать Геральта от работы почаще.</p><p>      Мужчина наклоняется и целует Юлиана где-то за ухом.</p><p>      — Ты же понимаешь, что это все тебе просто так с рук не сойдёт, да? — говорит он Лютику таким тоном, что парень непроизвольно вздрагивает и закусывает губу.</p><p>      — Так я думал, это и было… — начинает Юлиан, но удивленно охает, когда Геральт проталкивает ему в задницу что-то твёрдое и продолговатое. — Что за…?</p><p>      — Это твое наказание, Лютик, — мужчина усмехается. — Или ты думал, я только пазлы заказал?</p><p>      — Н-не знаю, — парень выглядит растерянным, но весьма заинтригованным.</p><p>      — Проверим, как работает? — спрашивает Геральт, но ответа предпочитает не дожидаться. В его руках не пойми откуда появляется небольшой серый пульт, и мужчина тут же жмёт на кнопку.</p><p>      Юлиан вскрикивает от неожиданности и снова впивается руками в кожаный диван, жмурясь от внезапно накативших ощущений. Игрушка, купленная Геральтом, оказалась вибратором, который прямо сейчас упирался в такую чувствительную простату, стимулируя ее. Член Лютика тут же дернулся, несмотря на то что парень только-только отошёл от оргазма.</p><p>      Мужчина окидывает Юлиана взглядом, довольно хмыкает и выключает игрушку. Лютик поражённо выдыхает и оседает на диван.</p><p>      — И что… и что дальше? — спрашивает парень, звуча одновременно заинтригованно и испуганно.</p><p>      — А дальше… самое интересное, — отвечает мужчина, чуть наклоняясь и подцепляя пальцами подбородок Юлиана. — Теперь я решаю, когда и где ты будешь испытывать оргазм. И главное — сколько раз.</p><p>      Лютик томно выдыхает, закусывает губу и отводит взгляд, стараясь сдержать рвущуюся наружу улыбку. Кажется, ему придется по душе такое наказание.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. О непослушании и последствиях</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Геральт знал, что у того, что он покинул педсовет прямо посередине яростного обсуждения, будут последствия. Нет, мужчина определенно ни о чем не жалел, потому что секс с Лютиком того стоил во всех смыслах, вот только теперь ему в срочном порядке пришлось придумывать себе оправдание. К счастью, его историю проверить никак нельзя, поэтому Геральт свалил все на внезапное отключение электричества.</p>
<p>      Отписавшись в общий преподавательский чат, чтобы ни у кого не возникло лишних вопросов, мужчина решил разобрать личные сообщения. Их, к слову, было довольно много.</p>
<p>      Слегка насмешливое сообщение «Нашел более интересное занятие, чем педсовет?» от Йен в некотором роде перекликалось с сообщением Эскеля «Пропустил все самое интересное. Что стряслось?». Затем следовало «Ты там жив вообще?)» от Ренфри, «У тебя все в порядке?» от Трисс и «Надеюсь, ты в норме, и у тебя просто вырубило свет. Напиши Тиссае, когда выйдешь на связь» от Весемира. Завершало все это короткое и лаконичное сообщение от Ламберта: «Предатель».</p>
<p>      Мужчина пару раз моргнул, стараясь понять суть обвинения, но потом догадался, что Ламберт, видимо, рассчитывал, что Геральт поддержит его сторону в споре, а тот так не вовремя сбежал. Отправив всем короткие и похожие друг на друга ответы, мужчина набрал Трисс и попросил рассказать, что же он все-таки пропустил.</p>
<p>      В общем, пока Геральт был занят работой, Лютик сидел на кровати в соседней комнате и бездумно перебирал пальцами струны гитары. Игрушка внутри ощущалась непривычно, но дискомфорта парень не испытывал. Наоборот, его заводила сама мысль о том, какую власть над ним сейчас имеет Геральт.</p>
<p>      Юлиан раньше никому не позволял ничего такого, хотя в его жизни встречались парни, жаждущие поэкспериментировать. Но Лютик предпочитал увиливать от этого: его пугала сама мысль о том, чтобы отдать контроль кому-то другому. Но с Геральтом все иначе, и вопрос не только в сексе. Юлиан никогда раньше не жил со своими пассиями: парню казалось, что бытовуха убивает всю страсть и романтику в отношениях. На практике же оказалось совсем наоборот. Чего только стоит возможность засыпать и просыпаться вместе, вместе готовить завтрак или вечером смотреть какой-нибудь сериал на Netflix, не думая о том, что тебе завтра с утра пораньше придется тащиться через весь город, чтобы взять необходимые вещи из общаги и успеть на учёбу.</p>
<p>      Также Геральт потакал его странностям. Не сердился и не закатывал глаза, как это делали другие, а принимал и, кажется, даже перенял часть из них. Вспомнить хотя бы смайлики из блюд: каждый раз, когда наступает очередь мужчины готовить ужин, тарелка Юлиана всегда красиво сервирована и украшена. Лютик даже заметил, что с каждым разом рисунки на его еде становятся все более и более сложными. Геральт, кажется, открыл в себе талант к рисованию картин продуктами питания.</p>
<p>      Или, к примеру, страсть парня к утренним обнимашкам. Особенно, если из-за учёбы вставать приходится очень рано, такой ритуал кажется Юлиану просто необходимым, даже если он и займёт от силы минуту. Бывшие Лютика относились к этому скептически, а иногда и с возмущенными причитаниями «Отстань, я опаздываю» отталкивали парня от себя. Юлиан в такие моменты старался не обижаться и убедить себя, что их работа/учёба — это очень важно, поэтому он должен понять и смириться с этим. </p>
<p>      А потом в его жизни появился Геральт. Геральт, который почти сразу уловил страсть Лютика к утренним обнимашкам и никогда ему в этом не отказывал. Даже если мужчина жутко опаздывал на лекции или совещания, они проводили в кровати хотя бы пару минут. Потому что Геральт понимал, что для парня это важно, да и, что скрывать, он сам получал удовольствие от этого незамысловатого утреннего ритуала.</p>
<p>      В общем, отношения у них с Геральтом были серьёзные. Серьёзнее, чем Юлиан мог когда-либо мечтать, и он был в полном восторге от этого.</p>
<p>      От размышлений и бесцельного бренчания по струнам Лютика отвлек звук входящего сообщения. Это была Присцилла, его одногруппница, которая услужливо напомнила ему о том, что у них на шесть вечера назначена лекция. Парень хотел было возмутиться, почему так поздно, но не смог. Геральт в соседней комнате нажал «волшебную» кнопочку, и Юлиан громко застонал, выронив телефон из рук. Стены в доме тонкие, так что сомнений не было, что мужчина его прекрасно слышит. Как, собственно, и все соседи.</p>
<p>      Лютик закусил губу, откидывая голову назад и изо всех сил сдерживая рвущийся наружу вскрик. Парень не знал, сколько у этой игрушки режимов, но ему было уже достаточно. Слишком новыми и непривычными, но вместе с тем невероятными, были ощущения. Его член уже полностью затвердел и жаждал внимания.</p>
<p>      Юлиан снова застонал и немного сполз вниз по кровати, комкая руками простынь. Одним из условий Геральта было то, что Лютик не имеет права прикасаться к себе, пока действует наказание. Это должно было сделать их маленькую игру более интересной.</p>
<p>      Парень, конечно, мог сжульничать, ведь Геральт его сейчас не видит, но он не стал. Юлиану хотелось подчиниться этим правилам и посмотреть, что мужчина будет делать дальше. У Геральта, определенно, уже есть коварный план его «мести», и Лютик соврал бы, сказав, что он не заинтригован.</p>
<p>      Голос парня надломился прямо во время стона, когда мужчина резко сменил режим на более сильный.</p>
<p>      — Черт-черт-черт! — пробормотал Юлиан, жмурясь и перекатываясь на живот. Его руки снова вцепились в простыни, которые тут же издали возмущённый треск. Гитара соскользнула с кровати, и Лютик искренне понадеялся, что не повредил ее, но не смог задуматься над этим как следует.</p>
<p>      Геральт снова усилил режим, и парень захныкал, начиная тереться возбужденным членом о кровать прямо через одежду, решив, что это не нарушает установленные правила. Юлиан не имеет права трогать себя, но насчет кровати мужчина ни слова не говорил.</p>
<p>      Лютик зажмурился сильнее, настолько, что перед глазами начали плясать белые круги. Все эти ощущения были почти слишком, но ему нравилось. Юлиан был в полном восторге.</p>
<p>      Парень кончил с громким стоном, кое-как заглушая его, уткнувшись лицом в кровать. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, дыхание сбилось, как после марафона, а руки от перенапряжения слегка подрагивали. Геральт выключил игрушку.</p>
<p>      Лютик лежал на кровати, тяжело дыша и не находя в себе сил подняться. В голове было приятно пусто.</p>
<p>      — А это всего лишь четвёртый режим. Не думал, что ты такой чувствительный, — в голосе мужчины отчётливо слышится усмешка, и парень оборачивается, приподнимаясь на локтях. Геральт стоит на входе в комнату, расслабленно опершись о косяк двери и наблюдая за Юлианом. Судя по всему, стоит он там уже довольно давно, но Лютик был слишком занят, чтобы заметить его появление.</p>
<p>      — Легко тебе говорить. Пришёл понаблюдать за мной? — бормочет парень, принимая сидячее положение. Ему стоит сменить штаны, и как можно быстрее.</p>
<p>      — Ох, Лютик, ты так стонал. Я просто не мог оставаться в стороне.</p>
<p>      Юлиан в ответ хмыкает и почему-то улыбается, уставившись в пол. На самом деле, ему понравилось. Жутко понравилось. Он хочет еще.</p>
<p>      — А сколько там всего режимов? — интересуется Лютик спустя пару секунд, подозревая, что Геральт скажет шесть или восемь.</p>
<p>      — Двенадцать, — отвечает мужчина, и парень умудряется поперхнуться воздухом. Двенадцать?! Серьезно?! И это был только лишь четвёртый? Кажется, Лютик серьезно влип.</p>
<p>      Судя по улыбке Геральта, он планирует испытать на Юлиане их все, причем сегодня же. Лютик бросает взгляд на часы. Час дня. До ночи у мужчины будет еще полно времени.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. О непослушании и ещё больших последствиях</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следующие несколько часов Лютик провел, валяясь в кровати. На самом деле, ему следовало бы сделать хоть что-то по учёбе, но ни сил, ни желания у него не было.</p>
<p>      Ближе к четырём часам парень все-таки выполз из спальни и направился на кухню, подгоняемый голодом. Ел он в последний раз ранним утром, перед первой парой по Скайпу, и теперь его желудок агрессивно требовал положенных ему калорий.</p>
<p>      Холодильник Юлиан открыть не успел, потому что в соседней комнате кое-кто снова нажал ту самую «волшебную» кнопочку, и Лютик, не сориентировавшись, с размаху налетел на столешницу. Геральт его определенно жалеть не собирался, потому что сразу же врубил пятый или шестой режим. По крайней мере, парню так показалось, пока он медленно сползал на пол.</p>
<p>      Решив не размениваться на прелюдии, мужчина почти сразу же переключил режим на более сильный. Юлиан закусил губу, стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу стон, чтобы Геральт в соседней комнате не услышал, как ему хорошо. Чисто из вредности.</p>
<p>      Правда, долго придерживаться плана не вышло, потому что мужчина снова переключил режим, и Лютик застонал в голос. Геральт, блять, издевается, а Юлиан, похоже, мазохист тот еще, раз ему это по душе.</p>
<p>      Когда парень был уже настолько близко к краю, что его голос начал срываться прямо во время стонов, мужчина выключил игрушку. Вот просто взял и выключил. Лютик протестующе замычал, прекрасно понимая, что Геральт его слышит, но тот, похоже, снова нажимать на кнопку не собирался. Дразнится, гад такой, прекрасно понимая, что Юлиан не будет нарушать правила и заканчивать начатое самостоятельно.</p>
<p>      Лютик расстроенно фыркнул и зажмурился. Его член стоял колом так, что было почти больно, но кончить сейчас ему никто не даст, очевидно. Значит, придется использовать другие методы.</p>
<p>      К счастью, справляться со своей эрекцией Юлиан умел. Научился за все те разы, когда у него вставал на их суперсексуального препода прямо посреди пары, потому что Геральт даже в восемь утра в универе умудрялся выглядеть как секс-символ, сошедший с обложки какого-то журнала для взрослых. Не удивительно, что по нему сохли почти все девчонки в универе… и Лютик.</p>
<p>      Если говорить честно, то парень начал находить Геральта привлекательным еще курсе на втором, а к концу третьего и вовсе влюбился без памяти. Нет, Юлиан, конечно же, ни на что не рассчитывал и не надеялся, пока его из-за его же наглости не прижали к стене и не оттрахали так, что Лютик забыл даже свое имя.</p>
<p>      В общем, парню хватило всего какой-то минуты мыслей о мёртвых котиках, чтобы расправиться со своей эрекцией. Посидев на теплом кафельном полу еще пару минут (спасибо людям, придумавшим обогрев пола), Юлиан все-таки поднялся на ноги и решил приготовить себе обед, который, судя по времени, уже начал плавно перетекать в ужин. Затем он вернулся в спальню и, замотавшись в одеяло, начал отвечать на входящие сообщения от Присциллы.</p>
<p>      Его одногруппница, на самом-то деле, была очень милой и интересной девушкой, тоже играла на гитаре и писала песни. Лютик даже задумался о том, что, наверное, смог бы влюбиться в нее, если бы не Геральт. После того, как парень осознал свои чувства к преподавателю, он перестал пытаться построить отношения с кем-либо, а со временем даже ходить на свидания. За эти пару лет хорошие и интересные люди ему встречались бесчисленное количество раз, только, вот незадача, никто из них не был Геральтом, который занимал все его мысли.</p>
<p>      Погрузившись в размышления об их отношениях и своей жизни, Юлиан и не заметил, как задремал. Разбудили его где-то через час быстрым поцелуем в нос. Лютик непроизвольно улыбнулся, открывая глаза.</p>
<p>      — Просыпайся, соня. У меня семинар через пятнадцать минут, — промолвил Геральт и поднялся на ноги, напоследок щёлкнув парня по носу.</p>
<p>      — А при чем здесь я? — поинтересовался Юлиан, садясь на кровати и протяжно зевая.</p>
<p>      — У меня у тебя семинар, Лютик.</p>
<p>      — А-а… — протянул парень. — Можно я не пойду?</p>
<p>      — Нельзя.</p>
<p>      — Ну Геральт…</p>
<p>      — Нельзя.</p>
<p>      — А если я просто тихо посижу у тебя в кабинете? Я буду внимательно слушать, обещаю. Просто зачем мне подключаться по видеосвязи, которая постоянно виснет, если я могу послушать вживую?</p>
<p>      — Не выйдет. Тиссая требует, чтобы я высылал скрин списка присутствующих в конце каждого занятия. Если тебя не будет в списке, это будет считаться как пропуск, и я не смогу тебе потом зачёт поставить, — пояснил Геральт, хотя пойти Юлиану на уступки хотелось. Особенно, когда он так мило надул губы в знак обиды и закутался в одеяло, словно в кокон.</p>
<p>      — Дурацкие правила, — пробубнил Лютик.</p>
<p>      Мужчина усмехнулся.</p>
<p>      — Знаю. Но это всего лишь на полтора часа. Могу в качестве исключения даже пообещать, что не буду тебя сегодня спрашивать.</p>
<p>      — Идет, — парень тут же растянул губы в улыбке. — Но, к твоему сведению, я готовился к сегодняшнему занятию. И не смотри на меня так! Это правда!</p>
<p>      Геральт рассмеялся. Еще в начале отношений они расставили все точки над «i» по поводу их взаимодействия учитель-ученик: мужчина не будет идти Юлиану на уступки и ставить оценки только лишь за красивые глазки, а Лютик не будет увиливать от лекций, семинаров и домашних заданий. Парень с лёгкостью согласился на такие условия, потому что жаждал доказать Геральту, что он с ним не из-за каких-то там корыстных мотивов, а потому что любит по-настоящему. Не то чтобы мужчина в нем сомневался, но даже если червячок сомнения все-таки немного грыз его по началу, то теперь в этом не было смысла. Юлиан уже сотню раз доказал искренность своих чувств. Более того, он даже стал готовиться к его предмету еще усерднее, и Геральт не сомневался, что в конце семестра он поставит Лютику в зачетку полностью заслуженные сто баллов по «Основам редакторского дела».</p>
<p>      — Где была изобретена бумага? — внезапно спросил мужчина.</p>
<p>      — В Китае, — тут же выпалил в ответ парень.</p>
<p>      — Виды переплетного картона.</p>
<p>      — Монолитный и из нескольких склеенных слоёв.</p>
<p>      — Что такое формат бумажного листа?</p>
<p>      — Размер ширины и длины листа в сантиметрах.</p>
<p>      — Типы полиграфической фольги.</p>
<p>      — Бронзовая, восковая, алюминиевая и лаковая… И флуоресцентная еще! — воскликнул Юлиан. — Я же говорил, что я готовился.</p>
<p>      — Ты чудо, — улыбнулся Геральт, смотря на парня с нежностью в глазах.</p>
<p>      Лютик тут же слегка покраснел и опустил взгляд. На его лице появилась смущенная улыбка.</p>
<p>      — Значит, я заслужил награду?</p>
<p>      — И чего ты хочешь? — мужчина приподнял бровь. — Могу тебе оценку за сегодняшний семинар поставить.</p>
<p>      — Вообще-то сойдёт и поцелуй, — парень поднял взгляд, и улыбка на его губах стала еще шире.</p>
<p>      Геральт хмыкнул, подошел ближе и, наклонившись, нежно поцеловал приоткрытые губы Юлиана. Лютик был именно из тех людей, что пытались урвать хоть капельку нежности при любом удобном случае, и мужчина после начала их отношений внезапно осознал, что он такой же. Парня хотелось обнимать, целовать и хвалить по малейшему поводу, баловать красиво сервированными завтраками и слушать, когда он поёт. Эти чувства были непривычными, но хорошими. Геральт даже задался вопросом, не так ли выглядит настоящая любовь?</p>
<p>      — Но оценку я тебе все же поставлю, — промолвил мужчина, на секунду соприкасаясь с Юлианом носами, прежде чем отстраниться.</p>
<p>      — А кто-то говорил — никаких поблажек.</p>
<p>      — Я от своих слов не отказываюсь. Но ты ведь на вопросы ответил? Ответил. Считай это небольшой самостоятельной.</p>
<p>      Лютик улыбается.</p>
<p>      — Я люблю тебя.</p>
<p>      Геральт улыбается в ответ, щёлкает парня по носу и выходит из комнаты. За оставшиеся семь минут Юлиан готовит себе чай и удобно располагается прямо в кровати, подключаясь по видеосвязи к конференции.</p>
<p>      Лютик действительно старался слушать внимательно, но выходило с трудом. Его взгляд то и дело цеплялся за клетчатую рубашку Геральта, которую он надел перед парой, а это навевало определённые воспоминания.</p>
<p>      Мужчина был именно в этой рубашке, когда они переспали в первый раз. Юлиан не знал, почему он запомнил эту, казалось бы, незначительную деталь и понимал, что в некотором роде это глупо, но не мог не погрузиться в воспоминания.</p>
<p>      В этой же рубашке Геральт был в тот день, когда Лютик впервые увидел его после всего произошедшего. Понедельник, третья пара, запланированная самостоятельная. Он тогда с трудом на задании сосредоточился, потому что был измотан переживаниями и бессонницей. Они так и не смогли ничего обсудить в тот день, потому что Геральта срочно вызвали на педсовет, и он тут же убежал, а Юлиан так и продолжил стоять посреди пустой аудитории, не понимая, что ему делать дальше.</p>
<p>      Лютик подозревал, что, скорее всего, его просто пошлют, если он заведёт об этом разговор. Геральт назовёт все произошедшее просто сексом, банальной ошибкой и что это больше не повторится. А Юлиан будет стоять и кивать в ответ, стараясь сдержать слезы, а потом рыдать всю ночь в своей общажной комнате метр на метр.</p>
<p>      Да, именно так и будет. Лютик ведь не рассчитывал, что мужчина руководствовался какими-то высокими чувствами, когда прижал парня к стенке и трахнул, так ведь? Лютик ведь не такой глупый, и понимает, когда ситуация безнадежная. Понимает ведь?</p>
<p>      В общем, за те выходные парень себя порядком измотал, и выглядел, если честно, так себе, потому что Присцилла с беспокойством поинтересовалась, не заболел ли он. А Юлиан заболел, вот только заболел он Геральтом. И лекарства от этого, к сожалению, еще не придумали. Да и вряд ли придумают когда-нибудь.</p>
<p>      Несмотря на все свое состояние, Лютику все же удалось закончить задание раньше других, но сдавать работу он не спешил. Не спешил настолько, что, в конце концов, остался последним в аудитории. Геральт поднялся со стула и подошел к нему.</p>
<p>      — Ты что-то долго сегодня, Лютик. Обычно ты сдаёшь одним из первых, — промолвил мужчина. Да, парень часто пропускал занятия по причине болезней, но всегда показывал отличные знания по его предмету, и Геральт не мог этого не заметить. — Что-то непонятно?</p>
<p>      — А? — парень вздернул голову, выныривая из своих мыслей. Он и не заметил, как остался в аудитории последним. — Нет, все понятно. Я уже давно закончил. Я просто… сижу, — пробормотал он, а затем протянул преподавателю два полностью исписанных листочка. Эту тему он хорошо знал.</p>
<p>      Геральт забрал задания у Юлиана из рук, продолжая обеспокоенно смотреть на него. Лютик выглядел по-другому: измотанным, уставшим и грустным. Обычно он не был таким, и мужчина переживал по поводу того, что это, скорее всего, его вина. Да, парень в тот день откровенно нарывался и делал неоднозначные намёки, но вдруг Геральту не стоило трактовать их так буквально? Вдруг он все неправильно понял, и Юлиан не хотел секса с ним, а не оттолкнул лишь потому, что испугался или побоялся отказать преподавателю? Ему нравился Лютик, правда, но он должен был держать руки при себе, а член — в штанах, потому что так правильно. Потому что, если бы он держал себя в руках, парень уже давно бы улыбнулся ему на прощание и радостно покинул бы аудиторию под ручку вместе с Присциллой, а не сидел бы, уставившись в парту, и молчал.</p>
<p>      — Ты в порядке? — все-таки спросил мужчина, присаживаясь на край парты, и Юлиан как-то растерянно пожал плечами.</p>
<p>      — Да… наверное. Да и какая разница? Давайте вы сейчас просто скажете, что все произошедшее ошибка, что вам очень жаль, и я пойду.</p>
<p>      — Я не держу тебя здесь.</p>
<p>      — Да, я… я знаю, — Лютик сцепил дрожащие руки в замок. Это было сложнее, чем он предполагал. Особенно, если учитывать, что Геральт, похоже, никак ему помогать не собирается. — Я просто… просто больше не могу обо всем этом думать. Поэтому просто скажите, что для вас это был просто секс, вы во мне не заинтересованы, и я уйду. Обещаю, что никто не узнает и я больше не буду поднимать эту тему. Никогда.</p>
<p>      — Если я скажу это, тебе станет легче? — спрашивает Геральт, потому что он готов соврать сейчас ради спокойствия Юлиана.</p>
<p>      Парень вздергивает голову, пару секунд смотрит мужчине в глаза, а затем снова отворачивается и цедит сквозь стиснутые зубы:</p>
<p>      — Нет.</p>
<p>      И это правда, потому что легче ему уж точно не станет. Из их отношений уйдёт неопределённость, но Лютику еще предстоит справиться с разбитым сердцем и ощущением брошенности, а он в этом, если честно, не силён.</p>
<p>      Геральт молчит. Ему хочется успокоить Юлиана, который, похоже, из последних сил пытается не заплакать. Хочется обнять его, зарыться носом в его волосы, нежно погладить по спине. Хочется до боли, но мужчина не уверен, уместно ли это. Ему хочется думать, что если он сейчас заговорит о чувствах, то Лютик ответит взаимностью, но шансов на это не то, чтобы много. Геральт не умеет читать людей, понимать их мысли и скрытые мотивы, поэтому сейчас выбор приходится делать почти вслепую, рискуя не только их довольно хорошими отношениями, но еще и собственной карьерой.</p>
<p>      Мужчина протягивает руку вперед и аккуратно берет Юлиана за подбородок, поворачивая его голову к себе. Парень не сопротивляется, но Геральт улавливает в его глазах мимолётное удивление.</p>
<p>      — Нам нужно кое-что прояснить, Лютик. Я никогда не сплю со своими студентами, потому что это неправильно и аморально, но ты… это был не просто секс, ты мне нравишься и я… хотел бы большего. В тот день мне показалось, что и ты тоже. Но, если я ошибся, то искренне прошу прощения. Этого больше не повторится и никак не повлияет на твою успеваемость по моему предмету. Я обещаю, — говорит мужчина и отпускает подбородок парня, не желая больше вторгаться в его личное пространство. Сейчас выбор за Юлианом, и Геральт повинуется любому его решению.</p>
<p>      Лютик смотрит на мужчину снизу вверх, медленно моргает и какое-то время молчит. Он сейчас правильно услышал? Правильно понял? Неужели Геральт действительно в нем заинтересован?</p>
<p>      Мужчина вздыхает и встаёт с парты, видимо, как-то по-своему восприняв затянувшуюся тишину. О нет-нет-нет, если он сейчас просто развернётся и уйдёт, то Юлиан потеряет свой единственный шанс быть с ним, каким бы фантастическим и нереальным он не казался.</p>
<p>      Лютик подрывается, пожалуй, слишком резко, но он слишком испугался перспективы остаться в аудитории в одиночку и с разбитым сердцем. Парень хватает Геральта за воротник рубашки обеими руками и тянет на себя, перегибаясь через парту. Спустя долгие несколько мгновений их губы наконец-то встречаются. Руки мужчины тут же оказывается у Юлиана на талии, и тот становится коленями на парту, чтобы перелезть через нее и оказаться к Геральту еще ближе.</p>
<p>      Сердце у обоих стучит где-то в горле, но их поцелуи нежные, чувственные, откровенные. Они будто стараются доказать друг другу, что между ними не только лишь страсть или похоть, а что-то более серьёзное, прекрасное, светлое.</p>
<p>      Юлиану все же удаётся перелезть через парту, и вот он уже сидит на ней, не прекращая целовать мужчину и зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Лютику все происходящее кажется прекрасным сном, но если это и вправду так, то он не хочет просыпаться. Никогда.</p>
<p>      Прокатившийся по этажу звон колокольчиков сообщает о начале четвёртой пары. Парню нравится этот звонок: он приятный и совершенно не действует на нервы, в отличие от стандартного школьного.</p>
<p>      Геральт разрывает поцелуй, но не отстраняется. В этой аудитории не должно быть пары сейчас, поэтому мужчина не переживает по поводу того, что их могут застукать. Юлиан жмурится и трётся носом о нос Геральта, наслаждаясь такой желанной близостью и тишиной. Он так давно этого хотел.</p>
<p>      — Это можно считать за «да»? — прерывает тишину мужчина с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, и заглядывает Лютику в глаза, как только тот открывает их.</p>
<p>      — В каком смысле?</p>
<p>      — Мы попробуем построить отношения? Нормальные отношения.</p>
<p>      Парень очаровательно закусывает губу, стараясь сдержать рвущуюся наружу улыбку, и кивает. Геральт улыбается в ответ.</p>
<p>      — У тебя есть еще пары сегодня?</p>
<p>      — Нет, это была последняя. А что?</p>
<p>      — У меня сейчас еще одна, — мужчина бросил взгляд на часы. — На которую я, кстати, уже опаздываю, но, если ты дождёшься меня, мы можем пообедать вместе. Ты заслужил нормальное первое свидание.</p>
<p>      Улыбка на губах Юлиана становится еще шире, и Геральт с каждой секундой, кажется, все больше и больше влюбляется в нее.</p>
<p>      — Я подожду в холле. Там новые скамейки поставили. Удобные.</p>
<p>      — Хорошо. Я позвоню тебе, когда закончу, — говорит мужчина и отстраняется, оставив мимолетный поцелуй у парня на губах.</p>
<p>      — Подожди… — вдруг говорит парень. — У вас… у тебя есть мой номер телефона?</p>
<p>      Геральт усмехается. Да, возможно, он не пойми зачем взял номер Лютика у старосты его группы около месяца назад, прикрывшись необходимостью связаться с ним по поводу его частых пропусков. На самом же деле, он не знал, зачем. Просто Юлиан уже долгое время не выходил у него из головы, и мужчина чувствовал необходимость сделать хоть что-нибудь.</p>
<p>      — Есть. Еще одно подтверждение искренности моих намерений, — отвечает Геральт, прежде чем покинуть аудиторию.</p>
<p>      Лютик выныривает из своих воспоминаний спонтанно, когда кто-то что-то роняет и звук разбитой посуды передаётся по видеосвязи.</p>
<p>      — Я в порядке! — тут же восклицает Присцилла, таким образом заполняя наступившую тишину. — Это я чашку уронила. Простите.</p>
<p>      Геральт на это что-то отвечает, и семинар продолжается дальше. Лютик с удивлением замечает, что до конца занятия осталось каких-то двадцать минут. Похоже, он слишком сильно углубился в воспоминания.</p>
<p>      Стараясь больше не уходить в себя так надолго, парень без особого интереса смотрит на своих одногруппников, но его взгляд то и дело перемещается на Геральта. Все же мужчина был серьёзным таким отвлекающим фактором на занятиях, и пусть Юлиан старался слушать внимательно, мысли то и дело сворачивали в степь куда более интимную. Особенно было сложно, когда они только начали встречаться, но со временем Лютик все же адаптировался и зачастую мог сосредоточиться на учёбе. Правда, похоже, не сегодня.</p>
<p>      Геральт задал какой-то вопрос группе, а затем немного отклонился в сторону и что-то нажал. Парню потребовалось чуть меньше секунды, чтобы понять, ЧТО именно.</p>
<p>      Юлиан от неожиданности ударил локтем по ноутбуку. Он и забыл про то, что день еще не закончен и наказание действует.</p>
<p>      К счастью, микрофон у него был выключен и изображение на экране у других лишь слегка затряслось, так что никто ничего не заметил. Никто, кроме Геральта, чьи губы дернулись в чем-то наподобие усмешки. Было очевидно, что он следил за Лютиком, не отрывая взгляд.</p>
<p>      — Ненавижу тебя, — произносит парень, прекрасно зная, что мужчина умеет читать по губам, и шумно втягивает воздух ртом. Стонать-то ему, похоже, нельзя, потому что у Геральта в соседней комнате микрофон включен, стены в доме тонкие, да и одногруппники все еще могут видеть его.</p>
<p>      Со всей силы стараясь сохранять самообладание и тишину, Юлиан опускает ноутбук на кровать, чтобы случайно не повредить его. Мужчина сейчас включил довольно слабый режим, но Лютик понимал, что он на этом явно не остановится, а парень начиная где-то с седьмого режима переставал себя контролировать в принципе.</p>
<p>      Геральт незаметно для остальных переключает режим, перескочив сразу несколько, и Юлиан вскрикивает от неожиданности, тут же сжимая зубы практически до боли. Его член уже почти полностью встал, упираясь в ткань пижамных штанов.</p>
<p>      Лютик на пару секунд закрыл глаза и повёл бёдрами, чувствуя, как мужчина продолжает испытывать его выдержку, усиливая режим один за другим. Дышать стало трудно, потому что парень изо всех сил старался сдерживать стоны наслаждения и при этом сохранять на камеру плюс-минус адекватный вид. Вот только Юлиан не был Геральтом и прекрасным самоконтролем похвастаться не мог, поэтому уже спустя пару минут он со звучным хлопком закрыл ноутбук, покидая семинар, и застонал во весь голос, сползая по кровати. Теперь его уже не волновало то, что его будет слышно через стенку: занятие он покинул, а значит, грубо говоря, сдался. Слышно стоны Лютика или не слышно — теперь проблемы лично Геральта.</p>
<p>      Парень снова застонал и повёл бёдрами. Его член почти болезненно упирался в ткань одежды и жаждал ласки, но Юлиан помнил, что нельзя.</p>
<p>      В коридоре послышались шаги, дверь отворилась и в комнату зашел Геральт.</p>
<p>      — Нужна рука помощи? — усмехнулся он, на ходу стягивая с себя рубашку.</p>
<p>      — Не только рука-а-а… — постарался членораздельно ответить Лютик, но был прерван собственным стоном. — А как же… семинар…?</p>
<p>      — Я отпустил их пораньше. У меня есть дела поважнее, — ответил мужчина, стянув с себя оставшуюся одежду.</p>
<p>      Как бы там Геральт себя не контролировал, его член тоже был в полной боевой готовности. Потому что нельзя было не возбудиться, смотря на такого Юлиана: стонущего, распатланного, потерянного в удовольствии. Это было бы настоящим преступлением.</p>
<p>      Мужчина снова усилил режим, прежде чем бросить пульт на кровать, и Лютик захныкал, сжав руками простыни. Геральт наклонился и помог стащить с парня одежду, которая сейчас была явно лишней.</p>
<p>      — Не вздумай кончать без моего разрешения, ты меня понял? — промолвил мужчина, и Юлиан пробормотал в ответ что-то, похожее на согласие. Ощущений было слишком много, и они были невероятно сильными, чтобы Лютик мог хоть как-то оформить мысли в слова. В голове был только бессвязный бред и имя Геральта.</p>
<p>      Мужчина улыбнулся и поцеловал парня. Юлиан отвечал с трудом, но рьяно, продолжая стонать Геральту в рот между поцелуями.</p>
<p>      — Повернись на бок для меня, милый, — просит мужчина, и Лютик повинуется. Геральт тянется к тумбочке и, достав оттуда смазку, откупоривает, тут же размазывая ее по внутренней стороне бёдер парня. Юлиан хнычет и неосознанно подаётся бёдрами назад, когда мужчина устраивается за ним и кладёт руку парню на грудь, притягивая ближе.</p>
<p>      Лютик тут же крепко сжимает бедра, зная, чего именно хочет Геральт, и тот целует парня в затылок, прежде чем начать покачивать бёдрами взад-вперёд, при каждом толчке задевая членом яички Юлиана и заставляя того стонать еще сильнее. Сейчас их слышат, вероятно, не только ближайшие соседи, но и весь дом, но Геральт привык.</p>
<p>      А еще он привык к тому, что после того, как Лютик стал ночевать у него, пожилая женщина, что живет напротив, почти каждое утро мужчине как-то слишком понимающе улыбается, а после особо бурных ночей даже одобрительно показывает большой палец.</p>
<p>      Начав медленно ласкать член парня, Геральт потянулся до оставленного ранее пульта и усилил режим. Юлиан издал звук похожий на рыдание и прижался к мужчине еще ближе. Ощущений было слишком много, и они буквально взрывали ему мозг, но Лютик наслаждался. Наслаждался так, как никогда и ничем.</p>
<p>      — Геральт, я… я сейчас… — бормочет парень, понимая, что он совсем уже близко к краю.</p>
<p>      — Ну уж нет, Лютик, — отвечает мужчина, перехватывая член Юлиана у основания. — Ты кончишь тогда, когда я тебе позволю.</p>
<p>      Лютик начинает рыдать буквально, когда Геральт переключает режим на максимум. Слишком много всего. Слишком сразу. Парню начинает казаться, что он умрёт, если не кончит прямо сейчас. Юлиан сжимает руками простыни до треска ткани, чувствуя, как по его щекам текут слезы, но ему пиздец как хорошо сейчас.</p>
<p>      Геральт целует парня в шею, продолжая скользить членом между его крепко сжатых бёдер, подводя себя к краю.</p>
<p>      — Геральт… боже, пожалуйста… — умоляет Лютик, задыхаясь от стонов или, правильнее сказать, от рыданий. От красивых-красивых рыданий, которыми мужчина откровенно наслаждается.</p>
<p>      — Раз ты так просишь… — отвечает Геральт, контролируя свой голос из последних сил. — Кончи для меня.</p>
<p>      Мужчина отпускает основание члена парня и успевает провести вдоль него лишь раз, прежде чем Юлиан кончает. Он срывается на крик и сильнее зажимает член Геральта между бёдрами, окончательно подталкивая того к краю.</p>
<p>      Волна наслаждения накрывает Лютика с головой. Впервые в жизни он испытывает настолько сильный оргазм, что от переизбытка ощущений парень банально вырубается.</p>
<p>      Юлиан приходит в себя, когда на улице уже стемнело. Из открытого окна доносится шум дождя. Геральт сидит на своей половине кровати с ноутбуком и, похоже, работает. В комнате темно, светится лишь прикроватная лампочка.</p>
<p>      Лютик выпутывается из одеяла, которым его укрыли, и подползает к мужчине, тут же обхватывая его руками. Игрушку Геральт, похоже, вытащил, и теперь парень ощущает себя как-то по-странному пусто. Кажется, он успел привыкнуть к ней за целый день.</p>
<p>      — Ты проснулся, — улыбается мужчина, откладывая ноутбук в сторону и обнимая Юлиана в ответ. — Как себя чувствуешь?</p>
<p>      — Как в раю, — отвечает Лютик, и он вообще-то не врёт. Впервые за долгое время парень чувствует себя настолько отдохнувшим, счастливым и удовлетворенным одновременно.</p>
<p>      Геральт усмехается, нежно целуя Юлиана в макушку и вдыхая запах его волос.</p>
<p>      — Ты почти сразу вырубился… Не знал, что с тобой такое бывает.</p>
<p>      — Я тоже… со мной это в первый раз, — Лютик поднимает взгляд на мужчину.</p>
<p>      — Надеюсь, мне не стоит ни за что извиняться.</p>
<p>      — Нет, конечно! — тут же восклицает парень, немного приподнимаясь на локтях. — Это было… великолепно! Надеюсь, мы повторим как-нибудь.</p>
<p>      На лице Геральта появляется улыбка, и он притягивает парня к себе, чтобы оставить на его губах нежный поцелуй.</p>
<p>      — Для тебя — всё, что угодно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. О том, как отпраздновать годовщину на карантине</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С самого начала карантина складывалось так, что Геральту приходилось работать почти каждый день, постоянно делая какие-то отчёты, готовя лекции и разбираясь с насущными проблемами. Он, как-никак, был еще и проректором, а значит, и работы у него было в два раза больше, чем у других преподавателей. Лютик все понимал, не обижался на то, что даже находясь с парнем в одной квартире, мужчина проводил с ним довольно мало времени, и предлагал свою помощь, когда выдавалась свободная минутка. Поэтому Геральт никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что Юлиан — настоящее сокровище, особенно наблюдая за тем, как парень вместо мужчины упорно уже второй день подряд проверяет задания в Google Class студентов первых-третьих курсов. Лютик подходил к своей миссии ответственно, стараясь проверять объективно и писать поясняющие комментарии к заданиям, если кто-то что-то сделал не так. В общем, наблюдать за парнем, который задумчиво закусывает губу, вчитываясь в чей-то ответ, было одно удовольствие, и Геральт решил, что Юлиан заслужил какую-нибудь награду.</p><p>      Раньше мужчина бы просто повёл его в ресторан или в кино, но в условиях карантина это вряд ли было возможным, поэтому Геральт решил действовать немного иначе. Их трехмесячная годовщина отношений как раз выпадала на воскресенье, поэтому мужчина постарался сделать всю необходимую работу заранее и провести этот день так, как захочется Лютику.</p><p>      На самом деле, Геральт не знал, помнит ли парень про эту дату, но Юлиан умудрился удивить. Утром в субботу Лютик вручил возлюбленному список покупок и, смущённо улыбаясь, сказал, что хочет приготовить на их годовщину кое-что особенное.</p><p>      — Я бы и сам сходил, чтобы это было сюрпризом, но ты же меня никуда не выпускаешь, — пробормотал парень, опустив взгляд, и даже слегка залился краской. Юлиан не знал, помнит ли мужчина про их дату и считает ли это чем-то важным. Три месяца — это ведь не три года, не такая уж и большая цифра, но для Лютика это правда было чем-то значимым. — Я знаю, ты не собирался сегодня за продуктами, но может ты все-таки…</p><p>      — Ох, милый, ты чудо, — улыбнулся Геральт и поцеловал парня, от чего тот, кажется, засмущался еще сильнее. — Хорошо, я схожу.</p><p>      — У тебя завтра есть какие-то срочные дела? — поинтересовался Юлиан, пока мужчина собирался в магазин. Лютик знал, что работа Геральта — это важно, но ему хотелось бы распланировать день так, чтоб урвать как можно больше времени наедине с мужчиной. Без созвонов по Скайпу, срочных отчётов и матерящегося в трубку Геральту Ламберта, которому Тиссая по каким-то своим личным мотивам выносит мозг уже вторую неделю. Хотелось провести этот день по-другому, хоть ненадолго забыв о рутине карантинных дней.</p><p>      — Да, одно.</p><p>      — Надолго?</p><p>      — На весь день.</p><p>      Юлиан расстроено вздохнул. Он настраивал себя на то, что так может случиться, но не расстроиться не получилось. Ему так хотелось провести этот день вдвоем.</p><p>      — А что за дело? — поинтересовался Лютик, стараясь таким образом скрыть свои эмоции.</p><p>      — Да так, — ответил Геральт, накидывая на плечи кожаную куртку. — Буду уделять время самому лучшему на свете парню. Что ты там хотел сделать? Собрать пазл на шесть тысяч элементов? Посмотреть со мной сериал на Netflix? Можешь распланировать день, как хочешь. Завтра я весь твой, — мужчина подошел к парню и улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как у того восторгом загораются глаза.</p><p>      — Правда? — Лютик немного неверяще улыбнулся.</p><p>      — Правда.</p><p>      Парень постоянно подстраивался под график Геральта, даже до того, как ввели карантин. Он пропускал встречи с друзьями, жертвовал сном и даже иногда учёбой, чтобы они могли увидеться. И, что самое главное, никогда не требовал от мужчины такой же жертвенности взамен. Сам Геральт хотел бы изменить свой график и проводить с Юлианом больше времени, но пока они скрывали отношения, это было невозможным. Понятное дело, что открыться — тоже не вариант, потому что Лютик все еще его студент и, скорее всего, еще на пару лет им останется. Мужчина узнал о том, что парень мечтает о поступлении в магистратуру еще до того, как они начали встречаться.</p><p>      В общем, Геральта не сильно устраивал тот факт, что Юлиан ради их отношений многим жертвует, и, возможно, у мужчины есть пара мыслей по поводу того, как это исправить, но пока он решил не делиться ими с Лютиком. Ему сначала нужно все как следует обдумать самому.</p><p>      — Тогда у нас будет очень насыщенный день, — парень улыбается. Мужчина улавливает в его голосе озорные нотки и понимает, что будет настоящим чудом, если они завтра вообще выберутся из кровати. Геральт Юлиану в сексе практически никогда не отказывал, но прелюдиями и долгими обнимашками после очень часто обделял из-за того, что куда-то торопился или быстро засыпал от усталости. Это следовало исправить.</p><p>      Остаток дня Геральт посвятил работе, чтобы завтра его точно ничего не отвлекало от… от Лютика, да. Чтобы его ничего не отвлекало от Лютика. Сам же парень закрылся на кухне и что-то готовил, строго-настрого запретив мужчине переступать порог. Судя по запаху и списку продуктов, Юлиан готовил какой-то десерт, но какой именно Геральт угадать так и не смог, потому что в готовке был не особо силён. Да, готовить умел, но десерты явно не входили в список его кулинарных достижений.</p><p>      Вечером Лютик приполз в кровать уставшим, но довольным.</p><p>      — Я явно переоценил свое умение готовить, — промолвил парень, забираясь под одеяло. — Надеюсь, хоть вкусно получилось.</p><p>      — Вкусно, — ответил Геральт, поворачиваясь на бок и подпирая голову рукой.</p><p>      — Откуда ты знаешь? Ты ведь еще не пробовал.</p><p>      — Лютик, ты вкусно готовишь. И что бы ты там не мастерил сегодня, это тоже будет вкусным.</p><p>      — Так ты так и не догадался, что я готовлю? Я думал из списка продуктов все будет очевидно, — Юлиан улыбнулся, явно довольный тем, что сюрприз остался сюрпризом.</p><p>      — Я не такой догадливый, — мужчина улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>      Лютик отвернулся, ложась на бок и удобно устраиваясь на подушках. Геральт выключил прикроватную лампочку, лёг рядом, обнял парня со спины и нежно поцеловал в затылок. Подумать только, а ведь раньше мужчина даже не догадывался о том, что можно получать такое наслаждение только лишь от возможности засыпать рядом с человеком, которого любишь. С каждым днем Геральт убеждался в своих чувствах к Юлиану все сильнее. Он понимал, что они не так давно встречаются, но, кажется, он никого и никогда еще не любил так сильно, как Лютика.</p><p>      Следующим утром мужчина, как обычно, проснулся раньше парня, но только в этот раз никуда не спешил убегать. Впервые за последние несколько месяцев у него было время просто полежать в кровати и насладиться тишиной. Юлиан мило посапывал, обняв подушку и уткнувшись в нее носом. Геральт усмехнулся сам себе, когда заметил, что миниатюрный по сравнению с ним Лютик умудряется занимать две трети кровати, в то время как мужчине отводится жалкая одна треть.</p><p>      Геральт аккуратно убирает прядь волос с лица парня, стараясь не разбудить его. Юлиан что-то мычит сквозь сон и передвигает ноги, видимо, решив окончательно выпихнуть мужчину с кровати и захватить ее целиком и полностью. Геральт лежит еще пару минут, прежде чем решается встать и сделать им обоим кофе. Когда он возвращается с кухни, Лютик уже сидит на кровати и потягивается.</p><p>      — Доброе утро, — улыбается мужчина, протягивая парню его чашку.</p><p>      — Доброе. Кофе в постель? — Юлиан улыбается в ответ, делая глоток бодрящего напитка. — В тебе проснулся романтик? — Лютик мило наклоняет голову на бок и заглядывает Геральту в глаза, когда тот снова садится на кровать.</p><p>      — Это все твоя вина.</p><p>      — То есть? — парень удивленно приподнимает бровь.</p><p>      — Твое присутствие в моей жизни заставляет меня делать всякие странные романтичные вещи, — отвечает мужчина, и это правда. Геральт помнит, какой у Юлиана любимый кофе, любимая музыкальная группа, знает лучше него его же расписание; беспокоится о здоровье парня больше, чем о своём собственном; помнит, когда у них годовщина и когда у Лютика день рождения; рисует смайлики на еде Юлиана, когда выпадает его очередь готовить; позволяет заплетать себе волосы и много чего другого. Раньше мужчина ничего такого не делал, да и не хотелось ему. Даже для Йеннифэр, с которой он встречался почти четыре года. Разошлись они, в конце концов, полюбовно, оставаясь хорошими друзьями, но, оглядываясь назад, Геральт понимает, что он, похоже, никогда ее не любил. Испытывал к ней симпатию — да, привязанность — безусловно, но любовь… С ней все было как-то проще, прозаичнее, обыденнее, ее не хотелось баловать по малейшему поводу и ловить каждую ее улыбку. А с Лютиком… с Лютиком хочется.</p><p>      — Ой, да ладно тебе, — Юлиан смеется и отмахивается. — Будто бы ты раньше никому не приносил кофе в постель.</p><p>      — Никому.</p><p>      Парень замирает, пересекаясь взглядом с мужчиной. Да, Геральт был очень внимательным, заботливым и, как бы мужчина это не отрицал, романтичным, но Юлиан считал, что мужчина вел себя так со всеми, с кем был в отношениях, и Лютику просто повезло оказаться в списке тех, о ком Геральт так заботится. А сейчас он говорит, что…</p><p>      — Ты особенный, Лютик. Твое присутствие в моей жизни не только делает ее лучше. Ты делаешь меня лучше, — мужчина улыбается и подаётся немного вперед, чтобы нежно провести рукой по щеке парня. — С годовщиной.</p><p>      Юлиан опускает взгляд, закусывает губу и протягивает Геральту чашку.</p><p>      — Поставь на тумбочку, пожалуйста.</p><p>      Мужчина повинуется, и Лютик буквально накидывается на него, когда чашка оказывается вне зоны их досягаемости. Геральт от неожиданности поддаётся и падает спиной на кровать. Парень тут же садится сверху, зажимая его бедра коленями.</p><p>      — И тебя с годовщиной, — Юлиан улыбается, и через несколько секунд их губы соприкасаются.</p><p>      Лютик целует жадно, напористо, запутывая руки у мужчины в волосах и не переставая улыбаться. Геральт нежно оглаживает его спину, а затем притягивает парня ближе, заставляя полностью лечь на себя сверху.</p><p>      — Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Лютик, разрывая поцелуй и соприкасаясь с мужчиной носами. Он помнит, как сказал это в первый раз. Они лежали с Геральтом в кровати поздним вечером субботы, мужчина почти бездумно переключал каналы в поисках чего-то интересного, а Юлиан удобно расположился у него на груди, вслушивался в размеренное биение чужого сердца и наслаждался возможностью просто быть рядом.</p><p>      «Мне кажется, я люблю тебя», — пробормотал он внезапно, таким откровением испугав даже самого себя. Геральт тогда слегка удивленно оторвал взгляд от экрана и посмотрел на Лютика, а затем прижал его ближе к себе, поцеловал в макушку и промолвил: «Мне тоже».</p><p>      Сейчас же признание в любви было уже без приставки «кажется». Потому что парню больше не казалось. Он любил, любил сильно, любил по-настоящему.</p><p>      Юлиан даже задумался о том, чтобы поступить на магистратуру в другой университет Оксенфурта. Да, он был похуже и не таким престижным, как тот, в котором он учится сейчас, но контракт там дешевле, да и учась в том универе он бы не подвергал карьеру Геральта опасности. Они могли бы быть вместе, не боясь огласки и не скрываясь.</p><p>      Мужчина сказал категоричное «нет», как только парень заикнулся об этом.</p><p>      — Я не позволю тебе жертвовать своим образованием, Лютик.</p><p>      — Но… но, если в универе узнают о наших отношениях, тебя могут уволить, — попытался объяснить свою позицию парень.</p><p>      — Не узнают.</p><p>      — И все-таки. Я не хочу, чтобы твоя карьера пострадала из-за меня.</p><p>      — Не пострадает, Лютик. Я что-нибудь придумаю.</p><p>      — Да что здесь можно придумать? — пробурчал тогда Юлиан, но больше не заикался о переводе в другой университет.</p><p>      Геральт снова целует Лютика, убирая руками волосы у него с лица, а затем произносит:</p><p>      — И я тебя люблю.</p><p>      Парень улыбается еще шире, а потом обнимает мужчину, утыкаясь носом ему в шею и счастливо сопя. Ему нравится просто обнимать Геральта, наслаждаясь теплом его тела и сильными руками, что обнимают в ответ. Кто сказал, что поцелуи в постели всегда должны перетекать в секс?</p><p>      Мужчина обхватывает Юлиана вокруг талии и переворачивает их обоих набок, начиная беспорядочно покрывать поцелуями лицо парня. Лютик смеется, в шутку старается увернуться и чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.</p><p>      Спустя неопределённое количество времени и бесчисленное количество поцелуев они допивают уже остывший кофе и идут на кухню. Геральт готовит им яичницу на завтрак, пока парень сидит на столешнице рядом и так по-детски машет ногами, при этом что-то увлеченно рассказывая.</p><p>      — Кстати, давно хотел спросить…</p><p>      — М?</p><p>      — У тебя такой красивый сервиз в крайнем шкафчике и весь в пыли. Почему ты им не пользуешься?</p><p>      — Сервиз? — удивленно переспрашивает мужчина, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он вообще в последний раз заглядывал в тот шкафчик. — А, ты про посуду. Не знаю, она здесь от прошлых жильцов осталась. Так и не дошли руки выкинуть.</p><p>      — Ты что! Не выкидывай! — тут же восклицает Юлиан. — Я ее протру, и она будет как новенькая. Будем есть из красивых хрустальных тарелок.</p><p>      — Ладно, — легко соглашается Геральт. Если Лютику нравится, то он не против ее оставить.</p><p>      Они завтракают, болтая о чем-то и одновременно ни о чем, а затем Юлиан тащит мужчину в его же кабинет и предлагает собрать тот самый пазл из шести тысяч элементов. Парень давно на него поглядывал, но начать не решался, потому что боялся, что в одиночку это дело не осилит. А с Геральтом будет весело, даже если в конце концов ничего не получится.</p><p>      К удивлению Лютика, они собирают картинку чуть больше, чем за два часа. У мужчины, оказывается, была своя тактика для собирания такого рода пазлов, и она определенно работала.</p><p>      — Я в подростковом возрасте пазлами увлекался, — почти нехотя делится Геральт.</p><p>      — Дай угадаю, у тебя был целый шкаф, заваленный разного рода пазлами? — спрашивает парень, даже не пытаясь сдержать улыбку.</p><p>      — Почти. Два шкафа.</p><p>      Юлиан смеется, представив Геральта подростком, что по вечерам пятницы вместо похода в клуб закрывается в своей комнате и собирает очередной пазл на 32 тысячи элементов. И, что удивительно, такая воображаемая картинка приходится Лютику очень даже по душе.</p><p>      — Как думаешь, мы бы обратили друг на друга внимание, будь мы ровесниками? — интересуется парень. Ему действительно интересно, что Геральт об этом думает, поэтому он продолжает выжидающе смотреть, даже когда мужчина удивленно приподнимает бровь.</p><p>      — Не знаю, Лютик. Я бы тебя заметил, а вот ты меня вряд ли.</p><p>      — С чего ты взял? — Юлиан даже не пытается скрыть своего удивления.</p><p>      — Я не был крутым парнем в школе, да и в универе тоже.</p><p>      — Мне никогда не нравились крутые парни, — улыбается Лютик и на коленях подползает к сидящему с другой стороны собранного пазла Геральту, при этом стараясь не разрушить всю их работу. — Они скучные и тупые, — парень обвивает руками шею мужчины и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — А мне умные нравятся.</p><p>      — Считаешь меня умным? — Геральт усмехается.</p><p>      — Конечно! Кто мне вчера процитировал чью-то там диссертацию 1996 года по памяти? А я даже не просил тебя об этом!</p><p>      — Я всего пару абзацев-то и повторил, Лютик. Это не так уж и много.</p><p>      — Дословно! Ты повторил дословно! А сейчас выясняется, что ты еще и мастер в собирании пазлов! — восклицает парень. — Подумать только, ты с каждым днем заставляешь меня восхищаться тобой все сильнее и сильнее. Что дальше, Геральт? Прочитаешь мне Коран без переводчика? Станцуешь джигу? Назовёшь мне все химические элементы таблицы Менделеева в порядке возрастания валентности?</p><p>      — Ты меня переоцениваешь, — смеется мужчина, обнимая Юлиана за талию и целуя в щеку. — Но я изучал арабский в университете.</p><p>      — Так может…?</p><p>      — Переводить Коран я не буду, Лютик, ты что. Во-первых, я мало что помню, а во-вторых, это будет религиозный скандал. Я им такого наперевожу, что меня еще и посадят за оскорбление чувств верующих.</p><p>      — Ну ладно, — сдаётся парень, хотя он особо-то на это и не рассчитывал. — Я ведь не смогу заниматься с тобой сексом, если ты будешь в тюрьме.</p><p>      — Так ты со мной только ради этого? — Геральт усмехается и ложится спиной прямо на пол, когда Юлиан слегка подталкивает его. Лютик забирается сверху.</p><p>      — Нет, но это ужасно приятное дополнение, — парень пробегает своими тонкими музыкальными пальцами по груди мужчины и слегка царапает ногтем живот в том месте, где немного задралась футболка. После этого Юлиан сползает немного вниз, поднимая футболку Геральта до его груди, оставляет влажный поцелуй чуть выше пупка мужчины, трётся носом о его живот, а затем целует кожу совсем рядом с резинкой домашних штанов. — Нравится то, что ты видишь? — усмехается Лютик, поднимая взгляд и замечая, что Геральт, немного подняв голову, неотрывно смотрит на него почти чёрными зрачками.</p><p>      — Еще как, — хрипловатым голосом отвечает мужчина.</p><p>      Юлиан, явно довольный тем, как сбилось дыхание Геральта, цепляет пальцами резинку его штанов. В районе паха мужчины виднеется очень заметный бугорок: ему ничего не стоит возбудиться, если дело касается Лютика. Парень неосознанно облизывается, прежде чем потянуть штаны вниз, и Геральт готов кончить только лишь от того, как блядски хорошо парень выглядит сейчас.</p><p>      Мужчина приподнимает бедра, помогая стянуть с себя мешающую одежду, и вот уже Юлиан обхватывает его член слегка влажной от слюны рукой. Лютик делает пару плавных движений вверх-вниз, с удовольствием замечая, каким прерывистым становится дыхание его любовника. Геральт, в отличие от него самого, не был громким в постели, но парню понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы научиться ориентироваться по дыханию мужчины и ширине его зрачков. Сейчас ему определенно нравилось происходящее.</p><p>      Юлиан наклоняется к члену мужчины, почти целомудренно целуя головку, а затем обводя ее влажным языком. С губ Геральта срывается первый вздох. Лютик действует медленно, размеренно, будто играючи, но сейчас мужчине и не хочется быстрее. Хочется насладиться моментом и тем неторопливым наслаждением, что дарит ему парень.</p><p>      Наконец губы Юлиана нежно обхватывают член Геральта, и Лютик медленно погружает его в рот, дразня языком и вбирая чуть меньше половины. Раньше Лютик не получал особого удовольствия от минета: он мог пойти на уступки, если партнёр попросит, но сам никогда не проявлял инициативу, а сейчас… парень действительно получал наслаждение от процесса, медленно двигая головой вверх-вниз, дразня языком чувствительную головку и наблюдая за тем, как вздохи Геральта превращаются в еле слышные стоны.</p><p>      Парню нравилось еще и потому, что с Геральтом безопасно. Он знал, что мужчина совершенно внезапно не схватит его за волосы и не начнёт толкаться членом ему прямо в глотку. Юлиан не любил, когда его трахают в горло: это вызывало у парня рвотные рефлексы, заставляло задыхаться и потом он еще несколько дней не мог нормально глотать. Лютик объяснил это мужчине еще в начале их отношений, и Геральт удивил его тем, что воспринял это совершенно нормально. Прошлый парень Юлиана, услышав об этом, по каким-то своим причинам жутко обиделся и обвинил Лютика в эгоизме. К счастью, они очень быстро расстались.</p><p>      Парень начал двигать головой немного быстрее, сильнее обхватывая член мужчины губами, и свободной рукой принялся нежно массировать его яички. Геральт протяжно застонал, когда Юлиан якобы нечаянно скользнул зубами по головке, и Лютик воспринял это как личную победу. Рука мужчины легла на голову парня, начав нежно массировать кожу его головы, и теперь уже Юлиан застонал от такого, казалось бы, незамысловатого движения, пустив вибрации по члену Геральта.</p><p>      Лютик продолжил свое действие, слегка ерзая от собственного возбуждения, и ему потребовалось всего пара минут, чтобы подвести мужчину к оргазму. Геральт кончил парню в рот с приглушённым рыком, и Юлиан принял все до последней капли, напоследок даже вылизав член мужчины от потеков спермы.</p><p>      — Ты настоящее чудо, — промолвил Геральт с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, когда Лютик подполз выше и их лица оказались на одном уровне.</p><p>      — Я так хорошо отсасываю? — парень усмехнулся.</p><p>      — И это тоже, — ответил мужчина и притянул Юлиана для поцелуя, чувствуя собственный вкус у него на губах. Затем Геральт разорвал поцелуй и приподнялся, чтобы натянуть штаны обратно: лежать голой задницей на полу в любом случае такое себе удовольствие. — Иди сюда, Лютик, — говорит он, опираясь спиной о диван и приглашающе раздвигая ноги. Парень улыбается, подползая ближе, и садится, позволяя стянуть с себя штаны и облокачиваясь Геральту на грудь.</p><p>      — Решил вернуть услугу? — зачем-то бормочет Юлиан куда-то в шею мужчине, когда рука Геральта обхватывает его член и начинает медленно поглаживать его.</p><p>      — Нельзя назвать услугой то, от чего мы оба получаем удовольствие, — улыбается тот, начиная тереть головку большим пальцем и наслаждаясь несдержанными стонами Лютика. Вторая рука Геральта забирается парню под футболку, нежно поглаживая его живот и грудь и намеренно огибая затвердевшие от возбуждения соски.</p><p>      — Черт, Геральт… — стонет Юлиан, закусывая губу и начиная ерзать бёдрами. Присутствие мужчины в его жизни будто снова возвращает парня в те времена, когда он был гиперактивным перевозбужденным подростком. Ведь Геральт сейчас, по сути, даже не дрочит ему, а лишь медленно ласкает, но Лютик готов кончить и от этого.</p><p>      Изо рта парня вырывается вскрик, когда мужчина сжимает его левый сосок. Геральт целует любезно подставленную шею, оставляя на ней алые отметины, и лишь немного увеличивает темп, но Юлиану этого оказывается достаточно. Лютик захлёбывается собственным стоном и выгибает спину, выплескиваясь мужчине в кулак. Геральт продолжает нежно поглаживать член парня, пока тот кончает, не переставая при этом буквально вылизывать ему шею.</p><p>      Затем мужчина встаёт на ноги и идёт к ближайшему шкафу, чтобы вытереть руку так удачно спрятанными там салфетками. Юлиан слегка заторможенно натягивает штаны обратно.</p><p>      — После секса с тобой у меня будто мозг замедляется, — бормочет Лютик, стараясь прийти в себя. До встречи с Геральтом парень не замечал за собой такого, потому что секс был просто сексом. Ни больше, ни меньше. С Геральтом же это что-то большее, чем желание удовлетворить базовые потребности. Что-то более значимое.</p><p>      Мужчина усмехается, подходя ближе и подхватывая Юлиана на руки. Тот охает, но не возмущается, обнимая Геральта за шею и чувствуя себя практически невестой, когда мужчина заносит его в спальню и укладывает на кровать, а сам ложится рядом.</p><p>      — Сериал посмотрим? — интересуется Лютик, придвигаясь к Геральту еще ближе и удобно устраиваясь в его объятьях.</p><p>      — Да, давай. Что за сериал?</p><p>      — О, тебе должно понравиться, — улыбается парень. — Netflix недавно сняли сериал про ведьмака по кличке Белый Волк. Он вроде как путешествует по миру вместе со своим другом-бардом и борется с чудовищами. Там всего восемь серий, но в интернете пишут, что сериал очень классный.</p><p>      — Звучит интересно, — улыбается мужчина, почти невесомо целуя Юлиана в макушку. — Включай.</p><p>      Сериал им действительно нравится, и они смотрят четыре серии взахлёб, прерываясь лишь для того, чтобы сбегать за чипсами или колой.</p><p>      — Ты уверен, что ведьмак с бардом всего лишь друзья? — почему-то спросил Геральт, когда четвёртая серия закончилась, и Лютик сел на кровати, чтобы размять затекшие мышцы.</p><p>      Парень удивленно поджал губы.</p><p>      — Ты о чем?</p><p>      — Обратил внимание, как ведьмак смотрит на него? Так на друзей не смотрят.</p><p>      — А как он на него смотрит?</p><p>      — Как на любовь всей своей жизни… я так на тебя смотрю.</p><p>      Юлиан растянул губы в улыбке.</p><p>      — Знаешь, ты даже чем-то похож на этого Белого Волка, — промолвил Лютик и сделал вид, будто присматривается к Геральту и ищет сходство с персонажем сериала.</p><p>      — Разве что цветом волос, — усмехается мужчина. — А вот тебе дать в руки вместо гитары лютню — и все, вылитый бард.</p><p>      — Эй! — на автомате возмутился парень, но потом подумал и добавил: — А знаешь, я и не против. Вон какой он известный, его сама королева на балу выступать пригласила. А я даже в самых захудалых барах сейчас выступать не могу, потому что карантин, — расстроено закончил он.</p><p>      — Ну ты чего, милый? Карантин ведь не навсегда, — поспешил успокоить его Геральт. — Скоро весь этот кошмар закончится, и ты снова сможешь выступать.</p><p>      — Да, я знаю, просто… — Юлиан опустил взгляд, начав теребить руками краешек одеяла. — Мне не по себе, что ты все время платишь за меня. Я понимаю, что сейчас пол страны осталось без денег, но я… мне продолжает казаться, что я сижу у тебя на шее.</p><p>      Геральт вздохнул. С тех пор как начался карантин и Лютик потерял работу, мужчина действительно обеспечивал их двоих со своей зарплаты. К счастью, проректорам Оксенфуртского университета неплохо платят даже на карантине, да и Геральт был не против в одиночку содержать их какое-то время. Если честно, он даже не задумывался о том, что делает это, пока парень не поднял вопрос.</p><p>      — Лютик, я люблю тебя и готов обеспечивать нас двоих, пока не закончится карантин, и ты не встанешь на ноги. В этом нет ничего такого.</p><p>      — Я понимаю, просто… когда я попросил тебя заплатить за мое обучение, я не думал, что ты оплатишь его до конца семестра! — воскликнул парень. Он-то думал, что Геральт заплатит только лишь за текущий месяц и знатно охренел, когда ему пришёл полностью оплаченный счет.</p><p>      — Карантин ведь не закончится в этом месяце, милый. И в следующем тоже вряд ли. Я оплатил счет, чтобы ты больше не беспокоился об этом и нормально учился.</p><p>      Юлиан расстроено закусил губу.</p><p>      — Не хочу быть… содержантом. Или как там это называется. Я ведь не из-за денег с тобой.</p><p>      — Я знаю, — мужчина успокаивающе улыбнулся.</p><p>      — И не из-за учёбы.</p><p>      — Я знаю.</p><p>      — Я люблю тебя. Правда.</p><p>      — Я знаю, Лютик, — Геральт положил руки к парню на талию и притянул к себе немного ближе. — Пожалуйста, не накручивай себя по такому пустяковому поводу. Ты не сидишь у меня на шее. Кто в прошлый вторник перемыл всю квартиру сверху донизу и разобрал завалы у меня на балконе? — мужчина нежно убрал прядь волос Юлиану за ухо.</p><p>      — Да ладно тебе, это была обычная уборка.</p><p>      — О которой я, заметь, тебя не просил. Если хочешь, могу платить тебе за всю домашнюю работу, которую ты делаешь, пока я с умным видом сижу у себя в кабинете и печатаю буквы.</p><p>      — Не нужно, — Лютик тихо рассмеялся и поднял взгляд на Геральта. — Возможно, я чересчур сильно себя накручиваю, но мне важно то, что между нами. Я не хочу потерять тебя, Геральт.</p><p>      — Не потеряешь, — промолвил мужчина с такой серьёзностью, будто только что принял самое важное решение в своей жизни. — У нас все будет хорошо. Я обещаю. Ты ведь мне веришь?</p><p>      Парень улыбнулся и кивнул.</p><p>      — Верю.</p><p>      — Вот и отлично. А теперь самое время поужинать. Ты говорил, что у тебя для меня сюрприз.</p><p>      Юлиан тут же засиял, словно маленькое солнце, вскочил с кровати и, попросив Геральта дать ему пару минут, убежал на кухню. Загремела посуда.</p><p>      Собрав разбросанные по всей комнате пакеты от чипсов и пластиковые бутылки в одну весьма непрезентабельную кучу, мужчина решил, что пора начинать сортировать мусор. Мысль эта пришла ему в голову внезапно, но он не сказал бы, что она не приходила до этого. Специальных баков для сортировки мусора у них на улице нет, есть только на соседней, но Геральт банально ленился туда ходить. Но теперь он почему-то подумал, что беречь планету важно, им с Лютиком еще тут жить, поэтому мужчина пообещал себе заняться этим сразу после карантина. Тем более его соседка, та самая, которая с пугающей периодичностью позитивно оценивает их с Юлианом бурные ночи, кажется, уже этим занимается. В случае чего можно будет спросить у нее совета.</p><p>      Спустя положенное время Лютик вернулся в спальню с улыбкой от уха до уха и поманил Геральта за собой.</p><p>      — Готово. Закрывай глаза и пойдем.</p><p>      Мужчина улыбнулся в ответ и повиновался, позволяя парню за руку довести себя до кухни и усадить на стул.</p><p>      — Открывай, — промолвил Юлиан, и Геральт открыл глаза.</p><p>      Лютик приготовил Тирамису, причем, судя по порции, они еще неделю будут есть его, но это скорее плюс, чем минус.</p><p>      — Это твой любимый десерт, так ведь? Я, конечно, не кулинар, но я старался, — парень улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть небольшую нервозность. Он правда переживал о том, понравится ли мужчине его сюрприз.</p><p>      — Что я сделал…? — пробормотал Геральт, и Юлиан удивленно приподнял бровь. Это немного не та реакция, на которую он рассчитывал, но парень пока не понял, хорошо это или плохо.</p><p>      — Что, прости?</p><p>      — Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить тебя? — мужчина переводит полный любви взгляд на Лютика, и эта реакция, пожалуй, намного лучше той, на которую парень только мог рассчитывать.</p><p>      — Оу, я… — Юлиан действительно теряется, не зная, что сказать. — Это ведь всего лишь десерт…</p><p>      — Ну да, десерт… — задумчиво тянет Геральт. — Можно попробовать?</p><p>      — Да, конечно! — тут же оживляется Лютик и отрезает кусок Тирамису, тут же перекладывая его мужчине на тарелку. Геральт улыбается и тянет парня на себя, усаживая того к себе на колени. Юлиан своего удивления не скрывает, но попыток встать не предпринимает и лишь немного ерзает, стараясь устроиться поудобнее.</p><p>      — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя покормил? — интересуется Лютик.</p><p>      — Тебе придется. Мои-то руки заняты, — отвечает мужчина и кладёт руки парню на талию, прежде чем тот успевает что-либо спросить. — Кое-чем очень-очень ценным.</p><p>      Юлиан краснеет и смущённо закусывает губу.</p><p>      — Тебе нравится смотреть как я краснею, да?</p><p>      — Я не виноват, что ты так очаровательно выглядишь в этот момент, — отвечает Геральт, улыбаясь уголками губ и заставляя Лютика засмущаться еще сильнее.</p><p>      Парень берет в руки тарелку и чайной ложкой зачерпывает первый кусочек десерта, тут же предлагая мужчине на пробу, и совсем немного залипает, когда губы Геральта обхватывают ложку. Мысли начинают уплывать по направлению, совершенно противоположному от десерта и романтического ужина.</p><p>      — Ну как?</p><p>      — Очень вкусно. Лучшее Тирамису, что я когда-либо пробовал.</p><p>      — Ты преувеличиваешь, — улыбается Юлиан. Он абсолютно уверен в том, что его десерт ну никак не может быть «лучшим», но парню все-таки приятно, что мужчина похвалил его кулинарные способности.</p><p>      — Ни капли, — тут же отвечает Геральт, и забирает у парня ложку, чтобы предложить ему следующий кусочек. Лютик улыбается и открывает рот в ожидании, когда же ему дадут попробовать его же творение.</p><p>      Они продолжают кормить друг друга с ложки, просто наслаждаясь тем, что они могут это делать. Геральт смотрит на улыбающегося парня и не понимает, как один человек может дарить ему такие смешанные чувства. Юлиана хочется любить, лелеять, заставлять улыбаться, но в тоже время — прижать к стене, как в тот раз, и оттрахать до потери памяти. Чтобы Лютик стонал, царапал ему спину короткими ногтями и умолял не останавливаться. Раньше мужчина с таким не сталкивался. Были люди, которых хотелось трахать (как Йеннифэр), и люди, о которых хотелось заботиться (как Трисс), но никогда — чтобы одновременно. Юлиан с невероятным упорством рвал Геральту все шаблоны, но мужчина был совершенно не против, потому что он никогда и ни с кем не был так счастлив, как с Лютиком.</p><p>      Когда они доели свой кусочек, и парень спрятал все остальное в холодильник, он обернулся к мужчине, чтобы спросить, что они будут делать дальше, но не успел. Его тут же прижали к тому самому холодильнику и уверенно поцеловали. Юлиан застонал то ли от неожиданности, то ли от внезапно нахлынувшего возбуждения, то ли от всего вместе. У их поцелуев был вкус десерта, что делало их еще более сладкими, если это вообще возможно.</p><p>      Геральт подхватил Лютика под бедра, поднимая на руки, и парень тут же обхватил его ногами, запутывая руки у мужчины в волосах. До кровати они только каким-то чудом добрались, ни во что не врезавшись, и Геральт буквально уронил парня на нее, от чего у того порядком сбилось дыхание. Мужчина тут же стянул с парня домашнюю футболку, и их губы снова встретились.</p><p>      — Я даже подумать не мог, что тебе мой сюрприз ТАК понравится, — пробормотал Юлиан, пытаясь снять с Геральта штаны. — Нужно готовить тебе почаще.</p><p>      Мужчина улыбнулся, и помог Лютику избавить себя и его от мешающей одежды. Когда дело было сделано, Геральт оставил на губах парня быстрый поцелуй и, прежде чем Юлиан успел что-либо сообразить, опустился перед ним на колени.</p><p>      — Геральт, что ты… ох… — спрашивает Лютик, но захлебывается собственным стоном, когда мужчина проводит языком по всей длине его члена. Геральт усмехается от такой бурной реакции своего любовника. Раньше он никогда не отсасывал ему, но не потому, что не хотел или брезговал, просто как-то не складывалось. А сейчас момент, чтобы попробовать что-то новое, казался более, чем подходящим.</p><p>      Юлиан хнычет, когда мужчина берет его член в рот, хочет что-то сказать, но безнадёжно теряется в мыслях и просто громко стонет. Геральт поражает его своим умением подавлять рвотный рефлекс и расслаблять горло, когда вбирает его член до основания. Лютик издаёт что-то среднее между стоном и всхлипом, запутывает пальцы у мужчины в волосах и бормочет что-то совершенно бессвязное. Его мозг отказывается верить в то, что Геральт вот прям сейчас отсасывает ему, но это, черт возьми, так охеренно.</p><p>      Нет, конечно, ему делали минет и раньше, но это были только девушки. Парни обычно брезговали этим заниматься, Юлиан понимал и не настаивал, но сейчас… Геральт делает все это по собственной инициативе и выглядит при этом так охуенно горячо и пошло, что Лютик при всем желании не смог бы продержаться долго.</p><p>      Парень кончает неожиданно даже для самого себя, срываясь на крик и до боли хватая мужчину за волосы, но Геральт не против. Он не выпускает член Юлиана изо рта, пока тот кончает, продолжая нежно ласкать его языком.</p><p>      Немного отойдя от оргазма, Лютик переводит расфокусированный взгляд на мужчину, который уже выпустил его член изо рта, поднялся с колен и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.</p><p>      — Прости, что не предупредил тебя, — бормочет парень, на что Геральт тепло улыбается.</p><p>      — Я на это и рассчитывал.</p><p>      Они снова целуются, но в этот раз медленнее, нежнее, чувственнее. Мужчина ложится на спину, а Юлиан залезает сверху, обхватывая его бедра коленями, и нежно проводит ладонями по его груди. Геральт разрывает поцелуй и тянется к тумбочке, чтобы достать оттуда смазку. Затем мужчина переворачивает их набок, чтобы они были максимально близко друг к другу, и закидывает ногу парня к себе на бедро. Лютик снова тянется за поцелуем, когда Геральт приставляет смазанные пальцы к его входу.</p><p>      — Как думаешь, смогу заставить тебя кончить еще раз? — спрашивает мужчина с усмешкой на губах, лишь слегка надавливая на тугое колечко мышц, но не проникая внутрь.</p><p>      — Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — выдыхает ему в губы парень с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. В ответ Геральт снова целует его, медленно проталкивая первый палец внутрь. Дыхание Юлиана, которое не успело еще толком выровняться, снова сбивается, и мужчина этим больше, чем доволен.</p><p>      Лютик снова начинает стонать, когда Геральт присоединяет еще один палец и начинает нежно массировать простату парня. Член Юлиана дёргается и начинает снова наливаться кровью.</p><p>      Лютик закрывает глаза, обнимает Геральта за шею руками и бесстыдно стонет ему в рот, пока пальцы мужчины продолжают медленно растягивать его. Наслаждение обволакивает его тело и разум, как тёплое махровое одеяло, и Юлиан буквально тонет во всех этих ощущениях.</p><p>      Геральт целует слегка приоткрытые губы Лютика, ловя один из его особенно громких стонов, когда уже три пальца массажируют его простату, все ближе подталкивая парня к краю. Они лежат максимально близко, и их члены трутся друг о друга каждый раз, когда Юлиан несдержанно ерзает на кровати, поэтому мужчине приходится собрать в кулак все свое самообладание, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Геральт твёрдо вознамерился подарить парню сегодня столько оргазмов за раз, сколько сможет, так что свое собственное возбуждение следует держать в узде.</p><p>      Лютик чувствует, что с каждой секундой он все ближе к оргазму и готов кончить снова только лишь от пальцев мужчины внутри. Мысль об этом, как ни странно, возбуждает его еще сильнее, и он бормочет, прерываемый собственными стонами:</p><p>      — Геральт, я… я сейчас…</p><p>      — Давай, Лютик, кончи для меня, — отвечает мужчина, сильнее надавливая на простату, и парень громко всхлипывает, кончая во второй раз. Геральт чувствует, как Юлиан впивается короткими ногтями ему в плечи, нежно целует парня в лоб, а затем вытаскивает пальцы.</p><p>      Лютик неосознанно жмется ближе, трётся носом о щеку мужчины и улыбается.</p><p>      — Что дальше? — задаёт вопрос парень, догадываясь, что Геральт задумал что-то еще, и мужчина растягивает губы в улыбке.</p><p>      — Поворачивайся на другой бок.</p><p>      Юлиан повинуется, превозмогая сладкую негу, что накатила на него после второго оргазма. Геральт пристраивается сразу за ним, и, когда твёрдый член мужчины прижимается к его ягодицам, Лютик ощущает в животе новый прилив возбуждения, хотя он кончил всего пару минут назад. Господи, что он с ним делает?</p><p>      Геральт толкается в тёплое гостеприимное нутро и гортанно рычит, чувствуя, как стенки ануса парня плотно обхватывают его член. Юлиан скулит, когда мужчина прижимается ближе и начинает медленно трахать его, каждый раз загоняя член до основания и выходя почти полностью.</p><p>      Лютик теряет способность даже стонать, когда Геральт начинает ласкать его соски, при этом постепенно увеличивая темп, и поэтому просто хнычет, откидывая голову назад настолько, насколько возможно, и почти неосознанно хватаясь руками за простыни. Тело парня начинает мелко дрожать каждый раз, когда мужчина задевает его простату, и даже дышать становится трудно. Воздух вокруг — горячий и вязкий. Геральт толкается все быстрее и начинает надрачивать Юлиану в такт толчкам.</p><p>      Оргазм настигает их практически одновременно, и мужчина заглушает стон, уткнувшись Лютику в затылок. Парень дышит тяжело, почти загнанно, и Геральт чувствует, как рвано вздымается его грудь.</p><p>      — Эй, ты в порядке? — слегка обеспокоенно спрашивает мужчина, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Юлиана. Тот слабо кивает. — Точно?</p><p>      — Точно, — Лютик улыбается и тянется за поцелуем. — Буду считать это твоим подарком мне на годовщину.</p><p>      — Я могу дарить такие подарки чаще, — Геральт улыбается в ответ.</p><p>      — Я подумаю. Мне нужно время, чтобы… эм… прийти в себя.</p><p>      — Сколько угодно.</p><p>      Они приводят себя в порядок и снова возвращаются в кровать. Юлиан удобно устраивается в объятиях мужчины и предлагает посмотреть еще пару серий сериала, но засыпает уже через десять минут. Геральт усмехается и выключает телевизор, так и не узнав, как чародейка поможет той паре справиться с проблемами в их сексуальной жизни.</p><p>      Лютик мило сопит у него на груди, умудряясь улыбаться даже во сне, и подсознательно жмется ближе. Мужчина целует свое чудо в макушку и чувствует себя счастливее, чем когда-либо.</p><p>      Они всего три месяца вместе, но кажется будто целую жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. О трудностях написания диплома</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Геральт вздрогнул, когда за стенкой что-то упало на пол с внушительным грохотом. За этим последовало довольно громкое «Да чтоб ты сдох нахуй!» и, кажется, раздражённое рычание. Мужчина тут же отложил свою недописанную статью и отправился узнать, что же там произошло. Лютика из себя было вывести, в принципе, довольно сложно, а тут он вещи роняет и желает кому-то смерти. В любом случае, ситуация нестандартная.</p>
<p>— Ты в порядке? — аккуратно поинтересовался Геральт, остановившись на пороге спальни. Юлиан сидел на кровати, буквально вцепившись руками в волосы; по всей комнате валялись какие-то тетради и листы бумаги, а завершал всю эту картину лежащий возле входа перевёрнутый стул.</p>
<p>— Нет… да… не знаю, — пробормотал Лютик, подняв взгляд. — Я отвлек тебя от работы? Прости, я не хотел.</p>
<p>— Я был несильно занят, — промолвил мужчина, переворачивая стул в нормальное положение и заходя в комнату. — Что случилось?</p>
<p>— Да так… это не важно, правда. Я как-нибудь разберусь, — сказал парень, неосознанно обнимая себя руками.</p>
<p>— Лютик, ты буквально превратил нашу спальню в зону боевых действий, — усмехнулся Геральт, присаживаясь рядом. — Я не поверю, что это не важно. Рассказывай.</p>
<p>— Я не… не хочу жаловаться тебе на своих преподов. Ты ведь проректор, и это как-то… неправильно.</p>
<p>— Да, я проректор, но, в первую очередь, я твой парень, и меня волнует то, что происходит с тобой, — сказал мужчина, положив руку Лютику на талию и нежно притянув к себе. — Так расскажешь?</p>
<p>Парень закусил губу, явно размышляя над тем, рассказать Геральту всю правду или до последнего держать оборону, но, в конце концов, вздохнул и сдался.</p>
<p>— Это… по поводу диплома. Понимаешь, проблема в том, что, когда все выбирали кураторов для своих работ, я снова подхватил какую-то хрень и три недели провалялся в общаге практически без чувств. А ты знаешь, как это обычно бывает… нужно было выбрать вот прям сейчас и кровь из носу, иначе потом будет поздно и никто меня к себе не возьмёт. В общем, куратора мне выбирала Присцилла, а она в людях… скажем так, не разбирается.</p>
<p>— Так у кого ты, в конце концов, оказался? — спросил мужчина, потому что эта информация, похоже, в свое время прошла мимо него.</p>
<p>— У Гюнтера о’Дима, — пробурчал Лютик, а Геральту тут же захотелось его пожалеть. Мужчина прекрасно знал, что из себя представляет этот человек. — Я… знаешь, сначала все было нормально вроде, я даже немного успокоился, но потом дошло до самого диплома и… — парень спрятал лицо в ладонях. — В общем, по предварительным оценкам я ужасная бездарность, ничего не смыслю в журналистике и красного диплома мне уж точно не видать.</p>
<p>Голос Юлиана звучал ужасно расстроено, и Геральт понимал, что вся эта ситуация парня действительно беспокоит. Для Лютика было важным закончить университет на отлично и получить красный диплом, потому что он хотел попробовать побороться за бюджетное место, поступая в магистратуру. А если Гюнтер завалит его дипломную работу, то Юлиану точно не видать красного диплома, а значит, и дополнительных баллов при поступлении.</p>
<p>— Милый, говорю тебе как человек, что уже десять лет с ним знаком, Гюнтер — та ещё скотина. Он любит… унижать студентов, у которых есть потенциал. Иногда мне даже кажется, что он видит в вас угрозу для себя и таким образом устранить пытается. Ума не приложу, почему Тиссая с ним до сих пор не распрощалась.</p>
<p>Лютик удивленно убрал руки от лица.</p>
<p>— Воу, так странно слышать это от другого преподавателя. Вы же обычно все друг друга выгораживаете. Профессиональная этика и все такое.</p>
<p>— Я встречаюсь со своим студентом. Ты точно уверен, что меня и профессиональную этику можно ставить в одном предложении? — усмехнулся мужчина.</p>
<p>Парень подавил смешок, а затем подался вперёд и обнял Геральта.</p>
<p>— Спасибо тебе.</p>
<p>— За что? — удивился мужчина. Он ведь ещё ничего даже не начал делать.</p>
<p>— За то, что не усомнился в моих способностях. Все обычно так делают. Раз препод валит, значит он прав, а я виноват в том, что недостаточно старался или что-то там не доработал. Я… просто спасибо.</p>
<p>— Милый, ничто никогда не заставит меня сомневаться в тебе и твоих способностях. Ты очень талантливый, и я говорю это не только потому, что люблю тебя. Я знаю тебя с первого курса и хорошо осведомлён о твоих способностях и о том, чего ты стоишь, — промолвил Геральт, нежно поцеловав Юлиана в макушку и продолжая успокаивающе поглаживать по спине.</p>
<p>— Подожди, с первого? — спустя пару секунд переспросил Лютик, слегка отстранившись. — Ты у меня только на втором курсе вести начал.</p>
<p>— Да, — согласился мужчина. — Но не заметить того ужасно красивого парня, что выступал на Дне Студента, было просто невозможно. Я ещё подумал: «Черт, почему ему всего семнадцать?»</p>
<p>Губы Лютика растянулись в улыбке.</p>
<p>— Уже тогда хотел затащить меня в постель, да? — с озорными нотками в голосе промолвил Юлиан, забираясь к мужчине на колени.</p>
<p>Геральт усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Скажем так, если бы я увидел тебя на улице, то обязательно попробовал бы познакомиться. Тот факт, что ты мой студент, довольно неплохо сдерживал меня года три.</p>
<p>— Похоже, недостаточно, раз я сейчас здесь, — улыбнулся Лютик, слегка наклоняя голову и заглядывая мужчине в глаза.</p>
<p>— Но это же хорошо?</p>
<p>— Хорошо.</p>
<p>Они целуются. Парень усаживается поудобнее, буквально обвивая Геральта руками и ногами. Мужчина нежно придерживает его одной рукой за спину, чтобы Юлиан со всей своей неуклюжестью не свалился ненароком, а вторую бессознательно запутывает у него в волосах.</p>
<p>— Черт с ним, с дипломом, — говорит Лютик, разрывая поцелуй и утыкаясь носом Геральту в щеку. — Постараюсь сдать экзамены на высшие баллы, а если не выйдет… может, и не нужна мне эта магистратура.</p>
<p>— Почему ты так говоришь? — удивляется мужчина, слегка отстраняясь. Он ведь знает, помнит, что парень мечтал учиться в магистратуре, при чем мечтал чуть ли не с первого курса. Почему же он сейчас говорит, что ему это не нужно?</p>
<p>Юлиан вздыхает.</p>
<p>— Геральт, я не просто хочу поступить на бюджет. Я не потяну контракт, даже если очень постараюсь. У вас цены на него… баснословные. Поэтому либо бюджет, либо никак.</p>
<p>— Лютик, если вопрос встанет таким образом, я оплачу твоё обучение.</p>
<p>Глаза парня удивленно расширились.</p>
<p>— Я не… я не могу просить тебя о таком. Это очень дорого, и ты не… ты не обязан…</p>
<p>Геральт усмехается и нежно проводит рукой по щеке Юлиана.</p>
<p>— Мне казалось, мы это уже обсуждали. Я люблю тебя и хочу сделать тебя счастливым. Если для этого нужно оплатить твоё обучение — я сделаю это. Тем более, мне это по карману.</p>
<p>— Я все же надеюсь, что смогу поступить на бюджет, — Лютик опускает взгляд. — Но спасибо, — на его лице появляется немного смущенная улыбка, и парень, кажется, заливается краской.</p>
<p>— Для тебя — все, что угодно, — отвечает Геральт, и это не просто красивая фраза. Если бы Юлиан вдруг загорелся желанием, к примеру, поступить куда-нибудь за границу, мужчина бы приложил все свои усилия и связи, чтобы этому поспособствовать. Конечно, Геральту бы не хотелось разлучаться с Лютиком так надолго, но, к счастью, и сам парень этого не хотел, поэтому его амбиции на данный момент заканчивались магистратурой Оксенфуртского университета.</p>
<p>— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, да?</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>Они снова целуются. Лютик не может этого объяснить, но сама близость Геральта заставляет все плохое отойти на второй план. Если подумать, для Юлиана образование, на самом-то деле, не особо-то и имеет значение, когда рядом с ним человек, которого он любит. </p>
<p>Лютик поставил себе цель закончить магистратуру еще на первом курсе, когда, грубо говоря, сбежал из родительского дома и вознамерился стать журналистом. Если быть честным, на так званый "побег" у него было довольно много причин, но одна из них — нежелание его отца считаться с мнением сына. Юрист — и точка, так ему сказали. Ни на что другое его отец денег давать не собирался, а профессию журналиста по каким-то своим личным мотивам вообще презирал всей душой. Когда же Лютик предпринял последнюю попытку донести свое мнение и мысли до отца, ему было сказано довольно четко: «Заткнись или проваливай». Собственно, он выбрал второе. Наспех собрал сумку, захватил с собой немного денег и этой же ночью сбежал из отчего дома. С тех пор прошло уже почти четыре года, но парень так ни разу и не пересекся с отцом.</p>
<p>В общем, желание Лютика продолжить учёбу было лишь попыткой доказать самому себе, что он на это способен. На тот момент своей жизни парень просто не мог придумать никакой другой адекватной цели, потому что он в один момент лишился крыши над головой, поддержки и привычной жизни. Первые месяцы были адом, ему приходилось работать чуть ли не круглые сутки, чтобы обеспечить себе пропитание и внести первый взнос за учёбу, но, в конце концов, у него получилось. Сейчас же все по-другому. У него есть крыша над головой, музыка, друзья и Геральт. Если с магистратурой все-таки не сложится, он придумает себе какую-нибудь другую цель.</p>
<p>Мужчина разворачивается и аккуратно опускает Юлиана на кровать, стягивая с него домашнюю футболку. Геральт знает историю Лютика о побеге из дома и поиске цели в жизни. Парень рассказал ему об этом в один из вечеров, когда они делились секретами. Геральт тогда поведал Юлиану о том, что, после того как его мать однажды ушла в магазин за продуктами и не вернулась, мужчину воспитывал его дедушка. В этом вроде не было ничего сверхсекретного, пока Лютик не узнал, кем этот дедушка на самом деле является.</p>
<p>О родстве Геральта и Весемира в университете не знали, потому что брать на работу родственников — не в политике университета. Мужчина настолько привык скрывать эту часть своей жизни, что Юлиан был первым после Йен, кто узнал об этом.</p>
<p>Тайна Геральта была действительно серьезной, так как её раскрытие могло привести к целой череде проблем, и Лютик понимал, что в этот раз он не отделается маленьким секретиком. Поэтому он и рассказал про семью. Впервые за четыре года рассказал об этом хоть кому-то, и на душе стало даже как-то легче. Не все же хранить в себе, правильно?</p>
<p>Геральт понимал, что вся эта ситуация с семьёй очень ранила Юлиана, пусть он и старался этого не показывать. Поэтому мужчина понимал важность стремления Лютика закончить магистратуру, и поддерживал его в любых начинаниях, какими бы абсурдными на первый взгляд они не казались. Ведь именно так поступают люди, которые любят. Поддерживают друг друга.</p>
<p>— А тебе не нужно работать? — невинным голосом спрашивает парень, но, вопреки своим словам, только лишь сильнее подставляет шею под настойчивые поцелуи.</p>
<p>— А тебе не нужно отвлечься? Пока ты не разнес всю квартиру, — усмехается Геральт, слегка отстраняясь.</p>
<p>— Ох, так это ради меня все? — на губах Юлиана появляется игривая улыбка, и он проводит ладонями по бокам мужчины. — И на что ты готов пойти, чтобы отвлечь меня от моего ужасного-ужасного диплома?</p>
<p>Геральт догадывается, что у Лютика, вероятно, есть что-то на уме, но парень по каким-то причинам боится просто озвучить свои мысли вслух, опасаясь, что мужчине может не понравиться, и поэтому старается их обыграть. Чтобы потом, в случае чего, он мог бы свести все в шутку. Что-то вроде защитного механизма, поэтому Геральт приготовился слушать внимательно.</p>
<p>— На все, — мужчина наклоняется и проводит носом вдоль шеи парня, чувствуя, как у того сбивается дыхание. — Скажи, чего ты хочешь.</p>
<p>— Я хочу… тебя, — произносит Юлиан, и то, КАК именно он это говорит, наталкивает на определённые мысли. Геральт снова отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть Лютику в глаза и удостовериться, что он все правильно понял, но парень трактует это как-то по-своему. — Нет, если ты не хочешь, я не настаиваю, — тут же заверяет Юлиан. — У всех есть свои предпочтения, я пойму и больше…</p>
<p>— Лютик… — тянет мужчина с легкой улыбкой на губах, и парень тут же замолкает. — Если ты хочешь трахнуть меня, то я разрешаю.</p>
<p>Глаза Юлиана удивленно расширяются. На самом деле, Лютику редко встречались мужчины, готовые отдать контроль над ситуацией и занять в сексе пассивную позицию. Он, если честно, и сам был помешан на контроле. Даже позволяя трахнуть себя, Юлиан сначала убеждался в том, что он все контролирует, и только в отношениях с Геральтом смог избавиться от привычки постоянно ждать подвоха. Поэтому Лютик понимал нежелание других расставаться с этим самым контролем, а тут мужчина согласился так легко. Хочешь трахнуть — давай, и парень просто… о какой невероятной степени доверия со стороны Геральта это на самом деле говорит.</p>
<p>— Правда? — Юлиан все еще не уверен, что правильно расслышал, поэтому переспрашивает.</p>
<p>— Да, — отвечает мужчина, принимая сидячее положение и утягивая Лютика за собой. — Или ты думал, я откажу тебе?</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Надеялся, что нет.</p>
<p>Геральт усмехается.</p>
<p>— Тогда действуй.</p>
<p>Юлиан улыбается в ответ, стаскивая с мужчины футболку, и снова целует, полностью перехватывая инициативу и кайфуя от того, что Геральт позволяет ему. Они стаскивают с друг друга оставшуюся одежду, и парень уже привычным движением тянется к тумбочке.</p>
<p>— Надо будет ещё купить, — замечает Лютик, слегка встряхнув тюбик со смазкой. — Почти пустой.</p>
<p>— В кабинете тоже, — усмехается мужчина. — А тот, что в ванной, мы даже ни разу не открывали.</p>
<p>— Хм, не порядок. Надо будет это исправить, — задумчиво тянет парень, а затем подается вперёд, соединяя их губы в нежном поцелуе. — Поворачивайся, — Юлиан улыбается в предвкушении.</p>
<p>Геральт повинуется, становясь в коленно-локтевую позу и открывая Лютику прекрасный вид на свою задницу. Парень шумно сглатывает.</p>
<p>— Черт, ты словно произведение искусства, — бормочет Юлиан, оставляя дорожку из поцелуев у мужчины на пояснице и нежно оглаживая его бедра руками. Геральт усмехается. Похоже, череды восторженных комментариев от Лютика не избежать, ведь заткнуть его не представляется возможным, но мужчина соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему это не льстит. — Ты как гребаный греческий бог. Любовался бы часами.</p>
<p>— Только любовался?</p>
<p>— Ну и, возможно, ещё кое-что, — с улыбкой на губах отвечает парень и, смазав пальцы, медленно проталкивает внутрь один из них.</p>
<p>Дыхание Геральта сбивается даже с его невероятным самоконтролем, когда Юлиан присоединяет еще один палец и начинает нарочито медленно растягивать мужчину, позволяя привыкнуть и избежать возможных неприятных ощущений. Не то, чтобы у Геральта не было секса в пассивной позиции — был однажды, в молодости, и, честно сказать, мужчина остался не в восторге. Парень, с которым он решил поэкспериментировать, оказался чересчур зацикленным на себе: его не особо-то и интересовало удовольствие партнера, поэтому тот опыт нельзя считать особо удачным.</p>
<p>Изо рта Геральта вырывается громкий стон, когда юркие пальчики Лютика находят простату. На лице парня расцветает победная улыбка.</p>
<p>— Нашёл! — радостно восклицает он, снова надавливая на простату мужчины уже тремя пальцами, и тот снова стонет, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.</p>
<p>Потратив ещё с десяток секунд на то, чтобы растянуть Геральта, Юлиан вытаскивает пальцы и тут же смазывает свой член, который уже был в полной боевой готовности и буквально жаждал оказаться внутри мужчины. Что-то подсказывало Лютику, что ощущения будут крышесносными.</p>
<p>— Готов?</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>Парень входит резко, придерживая Геральта за бедра, потому что не может больше терпеть. Выдержка явно не по его части. Когда Юлиан загоняет свой член до основания, они стонут в унисон.</p>
<p>Внутри Геральта жарко и тесно, но это, блять, лучшие ощущения, которые Лютик когда-либо испытывал. Мужчина дышит рвано, комкая руками простыни, и Юлиан даёт ему немного времени свыкнуться с ощущениями, прежде чем начать толкаться внутрь, медленно наращивая темп.</p>
<p>— Черт, Лютик… — бормочет Геральт, потому что все это оказалось куда приятнее, чем он мог предположить.</p>
<p>Парень улыбается, ускоряясь, и берет мужчину за волосы, заставляя приподнять голову.</p>
<p>— Хочу слышать, как ты стонешь, — говорит Юлиан, чувствуя, как его собственный контроль летит к чертям собачьим. Он так давно об этом мечтал. Кажется, волосы Геральта были созданы специально для того, чтобы Лютик мог держаться за них, втрахивая мужчину в кровать.</p>
<p>Хватка на волосах Геральта сильная и почти причиняющая боль, но именно сейчас — это тот самый контраст ощущений, который заставляет мужчину так безудержно стонать, пожалуй, впервые в жизни. К черту тот его неудачный опыт, они с Юлианом меняются ролями явно не в последний раз.</p>
<p>С каждым толчком Лютик так или иначе задевает простату Геральта, и мужчине кажется, что он банально сходит с ума. Это не должно ощущаться ТАК хорошо. Юлиан начинает толкаться сильнее, практически не контролируя себя, утопая в наслаждении полностью и испытывая невероятный кайф от мысли, что это именно он заставляет вечно тихого Геральта так несдержанно стонать сейчас. Стоны мужчины звучат просто великолепно, и Лютик определенно должен услышать их еще не раз.</p>
<p>Чувствуя, что он уже близок к краю, парень отпускает волосы Геральта и перемещает руку на его член, начиная надрачивать в такт толчкам. Мужчина от неожиданности практически роняет голову на руки, и его голос срывается прямо во время стона. Эти ощущения практически чересчур, настолько приятны, что почти больно, и крышесносны до безумия. Кажется, из всех людей в мире только Юлиан может заставить его почувствовать что-то настолько невероятное.</p>
<p>Геральт кончает, утыкаясь лицом в простыни и таким образом хоть как-то заглушая стон. Лютик чувствует, как мужчина сжимается вокруг его члена, делает ещё один толчок и кончает следом, впиваясь ногтями в бедра Геральта. Наверняка там останутся синяки, но, черт возьми, мужчине они явно придутся по душе. Синяки после секса — как засосы, только в более интимных местах. Да и они послужат хорошим напоминанием о том, что некоторым вещам все-таки стоит давать второй шанс.</p>
<p>Юлиан целует спину мужчины напоследок, а затем выходит из него и ложится рядом, стараясь выровнять сбитое дыхание. Геральт тяжело перекатывается на спину, ощущая, как его собственное сердце гулко колотится о ребра. Сперма Лютика стекает по бедрам и, вероятно, пачкает простыни, но мужчина с удивлением понимает, что ему нравится это. Нравится чувствовать себя чьим-то. Геральт даже задаётся вопросом, испытывает ли парень то же самое, когда мужчина трахает его.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, я справился? — спрашивает Юлиан, поворачиваясь к Геральту и улыбаясь уголками губ.</p>
<p>— Ещё как, — мужчина улыбается в ответ. — Знай, что я всегда готов помочь тебе отвлечься.</p>
<p>— Даже так…</p>
<p>Лютик смеется и подползает ближе, чтобы поцеловать Геральта в приоткрытые губы.</p>
<p>— Тогда у меня на тебя большие планы, — парень соприкасается с мужчиной носами.</p>
<p>— Мне понравится?</p>
<p>— Определенно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Геральт, какого черта?! — воскликнул Лютик, буквально залетая к мужчине в кабинет. Геральт оторвал взгляд от экрана компьютера и удивленно взглянул на парня.<p>— Сейчас только девять утра, а ты уже находишься где-то за пределами кровати? Странно.</p>
<p>— Ты не переводи тему! Это ты сделал?</p>
<p>— Что сделал?</p>
<p>— Ой, только не делай вид, что ты здесь не причем! Я только что получил письмо от Йеннифэр. Она сказала, что готова взять кураторство над моей дипломной работой, хотя до защиты совсем ничего осталось, и что она уладит все неприятности с о'Димом! — парень взмахнул руками, всем своим видом показывая, насколько он шокирован. — Это ты сделал?</p>
<p>— Даже если и так, то что с того? — спросил мужчина, поднимаясь с кресла и выходя из-за стола. — Гюнтер собирался завалить твою дипломную работу — теперь не завалит. И ты получишь реальную возможность поступить на бюджет, — Геральт подошел ближе к Юлиану и нежно провел руками по его предплечьям. — Что тебя так волнует?</p>
<p>— Я… — Лютик замялся и закусил губу. — Ты ведь попросил за меня перед Йеннифэр, так ведь? — мужчина кивнул. — Это не будет выглядеть… подозрительно? Какое тебе дело до меня и моей дипломной работы, если так рассудить? Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя из-за меня были неприятности.</p>
<p>Геральт улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке, милый. Ни тебе, ни мне ничего не угрожает. Йеннифэр — моя давняя подруга и, поверь мне, она ни о чем не догадалась. А если и догадается, то максимум отчитает меня за безответственность и сделает вид, что ничего не знает. Тебе правда не о чем переживать.</p>
<p>— Точно? — уточнил Юлиан, подняв взгляд.</p>
<p>— Точно. И, чтобы ты знал, среди преподавателей негласно принято заступаться за своих лучших студентов. Трисс вот недавно чуть глотку Ламберту не разорвала за свою протеже. Та девчонка со второго курса, кажется. Довольно талантлива, если быть честным, но на гениальность не тянет. А ты, Лютик, лучший студент не только по моему предмету, но и на всем потоке, при чем по всем параметрам, — парень хмыкнул. – И я говорю так не потому, что у нас отношения, — тут же заверил его мужчина. — Просто ты действительно очень умный и талантливый, и я не устану это повторять.</p>
<p>На пару секунд повисла тишина, а затем Лютик внезапно подался вперёд и, обхватив Геральта руками, пробормотал:</p>
<p>— Спасибо.</p>
<p>— Я не сделал ничего такого, — ответил мужчина, обнимая парня в ответ и нежно поглаживая по спине. В этом действительно не было ничего сложного: Йен согласилась почти сразу, когда Геральт поручился за то, что дипломная работа Юлиана по-настоящему качественна и действительно достойна внимания.</p>
<p>— Ты заботишься обо мне, — промолвил Лютик, утыкаясь носом мужчине в плечо. — Я не привык, чтобы обо мне кто-то заботился, поэтому прости, если я иногда веду себя так неблагодарно, я просто… никак не могу поверить, что я действительно важен для тебя.</p>
<p>— Важен, Лютик. Очень важен, — нежно улыбнулся Геральт, слегка отстранившись и взяв лицо парня в ладони. — Самый важный человек в моей жизни, и я хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил. Я сделаю все, чтобы ты был счастлив.</p>
<p>Юлиан улыбается в ответ и подается вперёд, чтобы прижаться губами к губам мужчины. Кажется, так и должно выглядеть счастье.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. О разбитом сервизе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Если она, блять, ещё раз придерётся к оформлению моего Google Class, я нахуй в окно выброшусь! — проорал в трубку Ламберт, по какой-то непонятной причине поставленный Геральтом на громкую связь.</p><p>Мужчина вздохнул, продолжая с невозмутимым видом есть свой бутерброд, а Лютик подавил смешок. Да, не так он представлял себе это утро, но возмущающийся Ламберт каким-то образом умудрялся поднимать ему настроение. А ещё Юлиану было приятно, что Геральт доверяет ему настолько, что ставит звонок на громкую связь даже не задумываясь. Ламберт ведь тоже преподаёт у Лютика и, возможно, это немного неправильно с точки зрения профессиональной этики, но мужчина действительно уверен в своём возлюбленном. Он знает, что парень никогда не расскажет никому ничего лишнего, а праведные возмущения Ламберта с утра пораньше его даже повеселят, поэтому Геральт продолжал доедать свой завтрак, с удовольствием наблюдая за улыбающимся Юлианом.</p><p>Но, как бы не хотелось Лютику послушать причитания Ламберта ещё немного, времени было уже без пяти девять. Парень жестами указал Геральту на часы, таким образом напоминая о совещании. Мужчина кивнул, поставил тарелку в мойку и также жестами спросил: «Помоешь?». Юлиан утвердительно кивнул в ответ, а затем внезапно и довольно громко чихнул. Повисла пауза.</p><p>— Будь здоров, — прервал свою тираду Ламберт, и Геральт замешкался лишь на секунду, прежде чем ответить.</p><p>— Спасибо, — промолвил он, при этом стараясь не чувствовать себя глупо. Ламберт, как и все друзья Геральта, собственно, думает, что тот живёт один, так что палиться было нельзя. Лютик виновато улыбнулся.</p><p>Когда Ламберт продолжил свою тираду с того места, где закончил, мужчина поцеловал Юлиана в макушку, взял телефон, и, улыбнувшись, покинул комнату. Голос Ламберта стих, как только за Геральтом закрылась дверь его кабинета.</p><p>Лютик сгрузил всю грязную посуду в мойку и проверил расписание на день. Да, все так, как он и рассчитывал: одна довольно нудная лекция у Трисс Меригольд в пол-одиннадцатого, а потом можно будет заняться уборкой. На самом-то деле, Трисс была довольно хорошим преподавателем, но предмет, что она вела, был настолько скучным и ненужным, что ситуацию не спасал и весь её профессионализм. На этих лекциях Лютик обычно спал.</p><p>Разобравшись с посудой, парень проверил почту и не смог сдержать улыбки, открывая входящее письмо. Йеннифэр оказалась прекрасным научным руководителем, а после о’Дима Юлиан вообще готов был отнести её к лику святых. Девушка не просто взяла кураторство над Лютиком за месяц до сдачи диплома, она ещё и отнеслась к этому со всей серьёзностью. Из-за того, что времени почти не осталось, она высылала парню правки не целиком, а по частям, поэтому Юлиану приходилось работать над дипломом практически каждый день, но он был не против. Ведь критика от Йен была конструктивной и полезной, а ещё она не смешивала его с грязью при каждом разговоре и относилась с уважением. После о’Дима это казалось чем-то невероятным.</p><p>В письме, которое пришло буквально только что, было несколько правок, которые Лютик должен был внести в ближайшее время, а также похвала за хорошо проделанную работу. Несмотря на то, что Йеннифэр производила впечатление заядлой стервы, на деле она оказалась хорошим человеком и прекрасным преподавателем, которая не только критикует его работу, но также подмечает сильные стороны и хвалит за них. В общем, парень был в восторге и понимал, чем именно девушка смогла зацепить Геральта в свое время.</p><p>Да, мужчина рассказал ему о том, что у них с Йен были довольно продолжительные отношения в прошлом и что они дружат и по сей день. Геральт не хотел скрывать этого от Юлиана, но боялся, что тот будет ревновать. Парень же умудрился удивить его.</p><p>Лютик оказался неревнивым человеком от слова «совсем» и даже оценил прошлый выбор своего мужчины. Йен красива, обаятельна и невероятно умна — не удивительно, что она пришлась Геральту по вкусу. А еще она действительно нравилась Юлиану, и он не видел смысла в ревности. Геральт ведь сейчас с ним, верно? Геральт его любит, не только на словах, но и на деле, так зачем развивать лишнюю драму? Лютику всё нравится.</p><p>Поставив себе напоминалку о том, что нужно будет внести исправления в диплом, парень включил чайник, намереваясь приготовить кофе. Ламберт, кажется, настолько заговорил (а точнее заорал) Геральта, что тот забыл про свой утренний ритуал в виде чашки крепкого бодрящего напитка. Поэтому Юлиан решил, что ничего плохого не случится, если он занесёт мужчине кофе и аккуратно поставит на стол, не попадая в поле зрения камеры. Вряд ли кто-то из участников конференции обратит внимание, а утренний ритуал будет соблюдён, и Геральт не будет целый день клевать носом.</p><p>— Ради всего святого, Трисс, я понимаю твоё возмущение, но это не повод винить Ламберта во всех смертных грехах и разрывать мои колонки своими криками, — донеслось до Лютика, когда он аккуратно и максимально тихо отворил дверь в кабинет. Голос принадлежал Эскелю, и он, кажется, опять старался всех помирить. Парень мысленно пожелал ему удачи.</p><p>Геральт оторвал взгляд от монитора и взглянул в сторону открывшейся двери. Юлиан кивнул на чашку в своих руках и мило улыбнулся, надеясь, что его не выгонят. Губы мужчины дернулись в чем-то наподобие улыбки, и он еле заметно кивнул, таким образом позволяя Лютику войти.</p><p>Подойдя к столу чуть ли не на цыпочках, парень аккуратно и практически бесшумно поставил чашку кофе на край стола и поспешил ретироваться, на прощание послав Геральту воздушный поцелуй.</p><p>На самом деле, Юлиана не особо расстраивал тот факт, что они должны скрывать свои отношения, но с течением времени это становилось все более и более напряжным. Да, Лютик по-прежнему готов не выставлять их любовь на публику, но ходить на цыпочках по их квартире и постоянно бояться попасть в кадр или прервать какой-то охерительно важный телефонный разговор — так себе удовольствие. По их квартире, да… Юлиан решил, что ему пора привыкать думать об этой квартире как об их квартире, а не квартире Геральта, раз тот решил его прописать.</p><p>Лютик был поражён до глубины души, когда мужчина пару дней назад безапелляционным тоном заявил о том, что он пропишет парня в своей квартире, как только закончится карантин. Это было внезапно, странно… и одновременно ужасно мило. Да, Геральт часто говорит о своей любви к Юлиану, но это был первый, так сказать, практический шаг. Первое наглядное подтверждение тому, что мужчина видит Лютика рядом с собой в долгосрочной перспективе, а не до конца карантина или на следующие пару лет. При желании это можно было бы считать за предложение руки и сердца, только в более бюрократической плоскости.</p><p>Юлиан попытался отговорить мужчину от этого, ведь они встречаются всего-то четыре месяца. Лютик боялся, что это окажется необдуманным решением и Геральт со временем пожалеет об этом. Конечно, если бы они вдруг расстались, парень бы без вопросов выписался из квартиры и отказался от каких-либо претензий на нее, но ситуация все равно была бы не из приятных. В общем, Юлиан попросил мужчину ещё раз все обдумать, но Геральт заверил его, что думал над этим достаточно долго, и решение уже принято.</p><p>На самом-то деле, мужчина считал себя оптимистом, но все равно понимал, что его будущее — далеко не так однозначно, как хочется о нем думать. Конечно, он хотел бы прожить с Лютиком долгую и счастливую жизнь, но всякое может случиться, и Геральт хочет быть уверенным, что, в случае его безвременной кончины, Юлиан не окажется на улице.</p><p>На данный момент официально они друг другу чуть меньше, чем никто, и никакого права на наследство Лютик не имеет, поэтому мужчина решил обеспечить парню подушку безопасности хотя бы таким способом. Квартиру парень не унаследует, но прописка будет каким-никаким доказательством их отношений, и Весемир, в случае чего, его на улицу не выставит. По крайней мере, Геральту хотелось в это верить.</p><p>Посвящать Юлиана в юридические сложности и мрачные мысли по этому поводу мужчина совершенно не хотел, поэтому пусть парень лучше считает, что Геральт принял импульсивное решение, чем узнает настоящие мотивы и что-то там себе надумает. Потому что, если быть честным, воображение у Лютика хорошее и надумывать он умеет прекрасно.</p><p>После совещания мужчина проводит две лекции подряд для студентов первых курсов и приступает к работе над статьёй, которую он должен был сдать уже давно, но все никак не мог закончить. В коридоре начинает шуметь пылесос, ставя хозяина квартиры в известность о том, что Лютик закончил со всеми своими делами по учебе и принялся за уборку.</p><p>На самом деле, Геральт был парню ужасно благодарен, ведь тот умудрялся выделять время на генеральную уборку каждую неделю, продолжая при этом учиться и писать диплом. Мужчина же со своей рабочей загрузкой успевал разве что собрать-разобрать пылесос по требованию и протереть пыль со своих книжных полок, к которым Юлиан банально боялся притрагиваться, потому что некоторые книги в коллекции Геральта были старше не только Лютика, но и самого Геральта. В общем, обязанности по дому почти полностью легли на плечи парня, но мужчина надеялся, что сможет это исправить, когда закончится карантин и жизнь вернётся в привычную колею.</p><p>От написания статьи — вот неожиданность! — Геральта снова отвлекли. Мужчина вздохнул с ощущением, что дописать эти несчастные десять страниц ему просто не суждено, и принял звонок от Йеннифэр по видеосвязи. Сначала они обсудили чисто рабочие вопросы, затем девушка похвалила успеваемость Лютика, за которого Геральт поручился ранее, а потом разговор перетек в более неофициально русло.</p><p>— Так тебя можно поздравить? — усмехнулась она, бросив на мужчину изучающий взгляд.</p><p>— Ты о чем?</p><p>— Ну как же… после стольких лет одиночества ты наконец-то съехался с кем-то. Большой шаг, так сказать.</p><p>— Где я прокололся? — усмехнулся Геральт, потому что отрицать это было глупо. Йен была очень проницательной и его ложь распознала бы сразу, поэтому мужчина даже не пытался.</p><p>— То, как тебе принесли кофе сегодня во время совещания, было ужасно милым, — девушка улыбнулась, подперев одной рукой подбородок. — Рука мелькнула в кадре всего на секунду, но я заметила.</p><p>— Кто бы сомневался, — Геральт с улыбкой покачал головой. — Да, меня можно поздравить.</p><p>— Я рада за тебя. Правда. Расскажешь о ней? Или о нём? Не знаю, кого ты сейчас предпочитаешь больше.</p><p>— О нём, и… — мужчина слегка замялся. — Не всё так просто, как мне бы хотелось…</p><p>Внезапно Геральта прервал жуткий грохот, походящий на звон разбитого стекла, и он тут же подорвался на ноги. Прибежав на кухню, мужчина на секунду застыл в дверном проёме. Лютик стоял со слегка вытянутыми вперёд дрожащими руками, на которых была дюжина кровоточащих порезов. Из некоторых даже торчали куски стекла. У ног парня грудой осколков валялся тот самый хрустальный сервиз и куски разломавшейся напополам полки.</p><p>Геральту понадобилась секунда, чтобы сориентироваться в ситуации. Похоже, Юлиан все-таки решил почистить тот самый старый сервиз и полез в дальний шкафчик, а верхняя полка, не выдержав груза долгих лет и веса посуды, треснула пополам. Вся посуда свалилась на нижнюю полку, а оттуда, собственно, на пол. Лютик, судя по всему, рефлекторно решил её поймать, не сообразив, что лучше просто отскочить. И теперь буквально истекал кровью, растерянно стоя посреди кухни.</p><p>— Черт, Лютик, — бормочет Геральт, бросая телефон на столешницу и делая шаг к Юлиану. Тот переводит на мужчину слегка расфокусированный от шока взгляд.</p><p>— Я не… я не хотел, правда. Он сам… сам обрушился, я просто дверцы открыл, и…</p><p>— Да похуй на сервиз! — восклицает Геральт, и Лютик непроизвольно вздрагивает. — Прости, — тут же извиняется мужчина и протягивает руки к парню. — Иди сюда, Лютик. Тебе нужно помочь. Только аккуратно, не наступи на осколки.</p><p>Юлиан кивает и медленно подходит к Геральту. Тот усаживает парня на стул и просит не трогать свои руки и ничего не делать. Лютик кивает еще раз, и мужчина бросается в поисках помощи. К счастью, их соседка по лестничной клетке, та самая улыбчивая пожилая женщина, раньше работала медсестрой, и Геральт надеется, что она не откажет им в помощи.</p><p>Рада соглашается практически сразу, как только мужчина произносит пару сбивчивых предложений, и, захватив с собой небольшую сумочку, следует за Геральтом в его квартиру.</p><p>— Эй, привет, — она успокаивающе улыбается, как только Юлиан поднимает на нее взгляд. — Ты Лютик, да? Меня зовут Рада. Ты не против, если я осмотрю твои руки?</p><p>— Нет, — бормочет парень, позволяя женщине,<br/> осмотреть порезы. Геральт наблюдает за ними с беспокойством, стоя в дверном проеме.</p><p>— К счастью, тут ничего особо страшного. Некоторые порезы глубокие, но артерии не задело. Сейчас я вытащу осколки, а затем перевяжу тебе руки, и будешь как новенький, — объясняет Рада с легкой улыбкой на губах. — Хорошо?</p><p>— Да, хорошо, — тут же соглашается Юлиан, а Геральт поражается профессионализму своей соседки. То, как Рада спрашивает разрешения и объясняет все свои действия, действительно достойно восхищения, ведь таким образом она только успокаивает шокированного произошедшим и болью Лютика, а не еще больше пугает его, как это зачастую делают медработники.</p><p>Женщина кивает и достаёт из сумки, которая внезапно оказалась переносной аптечкой, всё необходимое. Пока Рада разбирается с руками Юлиана, Геральт, чтобы не стоять без дела, убирает с пола то, что осталось от сервиза. По итогу уцелели лишь два хрустальных лебедя, три тарелки и две чашки. Мужчина, от греха подальше, переставил их в нижний ящик, который, по причине отсутствия в их квартире большого количества кухонной утвари, пустовал, а все остальное выкинул в мусор.</p><p>— Жалко сервиз, — пробормотал Лютик, наконец-то оторвав взгляд от своих окровавленных рук.</p><p>— Ну, не все ведь разбилось, — попытался подбодрить парня Геральт. — На двоих нам красивой посуды хватит. И ещё два лебедя.</p><p>— Да, но… это все-таки красивый сервиз на двенадцать человек. Не знаю, как бы мы им пользовались, но все равно обидно. Он, наверное, довольно ценный… был.</p><p>— У меня в квартире три или четыре сервиза пылью припадают уже многие годы, — говорит Рада, вытаскивая один из осколков из руки Юлиана и бросая его в ранее приготовленную тарелку. — Можешь прийти ко мне и выбрать любой. Есть из хрусталя, из фарфора… один, кажется, как раз на двенадцать персон.</p><p>— Да нет, что вы… не нужно… — пытается отказаться Лютик, но женщина прерывает его.</p><p>— Возражения не принимаются. Они всё равно стоят без дела, так почему бы не отдать их в хорошие руки? — она улыбается, бросив быстрый взгляд на парня. — И зови меня просто Рада. Когда ко мне обращаются на «вы», я себя уж слишком старой чувствую.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Юлиан благодарно улыбается в ответ, а затем внезапно шипит от резкой боли.</p><p>— Потерпи, дорогой, ещё немного осталось. Я должна убедиться, что вытащила все осколки. Если что-то останется, раны могут загноиться.</p><p>Лютик кивает, а затем переводит взгляд на время.</p><p>— Геральт, у тебя пара через пять минут должна быть.</p><p>— Да я… я помню. Надо отменить, — мужчина оглянулся в поисках телефона.</p><p>— Не надо! — тут же восклицает парень. — Я в порядке, правда. Ты можешь идти.</p><p>— Точно? — с беспокойством уточняет Геральт.</p><p>— Да, — Юлиан кивает.</p><p>— Иди, Геральт. Я в любом случае здесь, — женщина улыбается, бросая на мужчину быстрый взгляд. — Если понадобится твоя помощь, я позову. Ты все равно стоишь без дела.</p><p>Геральт уходит, и они с Радой остаются вдвоём. Женщина продолжает обрабатывать руки Лютика, тишина для которого с каждой секундой становится все более и более неловкой.</p><p>— Спасибо, — произносит парень внезапно, и Рада поднимает взгляд. — Спасибо, что помогаете… помогаешь. Карантин же сейчас и все такое…</p><p>— Не за что, дорогой. Это все-таки моя работа. Да и я не могла оставить вас на произвол судьбы: вы на редкость хорошие соседи.</p><p>— И очень шумные, — бормочет Юлиан еле слышно, потому что он прекрасно осведомлён о том, что стены в доме ужасно тонкие и слышимость просто замечательная, а они со своей нерегулярной, но довольно насыщенной сексуальной жизнью, вероятно, уже достали всех соседей. Лютику немного неловко от такого положения вещей, но он действительно ничего не может с собой поделать. Он уже пробовал, быть тише просто не получается.</p><p>— Ты о постоянных стонах у меня за стенкой? — женщина усмехается и отмахивается, показывая этим, что с возрастом её слух ни капли не испортился. — Это ничего… дело-то молодое. Лучше так, чем если бы вы постоянно ссорились и били посуду. Ты знаешь, на протяжении нескольких лет весь дом слушал скандалы молодой пары этажом ниже. Это было невыносимо. Слава богам, они развелись полгода назад, и с тех пор у нас в доме — блаженная тишина. Ну, не считая вас, конечно, — Рада задорно подмигивает, начиная перематывать руки Юлиана бинтами, а Лютик слегка теряется и не знает, как реагировать. Если честно, он ожидал чего угодно, но только не такой позитивной реакции.</p><p>— А тебя не смущает, что мы с Геральтом ну как бы… одного пола? — все-таки задает интересующий его вопрос парень, потому что обычно старшее поколение было ужасно консервативным и не одобряло такой вид отношений.</p><p>— Если люди любят друг друга, то какая мне разница, одного они пола или разного? Тем более, однополые отношения были всегда. Мне вот за всю мою достаточно длинную жизнь довелось услышать так много негатива в свою сторону, что я уж точно не хочу поддерживать этот порочный круг.</p><p>— Негатива? — удивленно переспрашивает Юлиан.</p><p>— Да, дорогой. Я была одной из тех немногих девушек, что решались пойти против системы. Я не стремилась выйти замуж, а искала настоящую любовь… и нашла её в одной милой девушке по имени Рози. Она была стюардессой, а мне в те годы приходилось часто летать самолётом. Мы познакомились случайно и так и не смогли забыть друг друга.</p><p>— Романтичная история, — улыбнулся Лютик.</p><p>— Рози тоже так считала, — Рада улыбнулась в ответ. — Она жуть как любила ее рассказывать, причем красочно, в подробностях. Все наши друзья знали ее наизусть. Я красиво рассказывать не умею, но вспоминать люблю.</p><p>— Нелегко, наверное, вам пришлось в то время.</p><p>— Да, были трудности, но знаешь… оно того стоило. Ох, помню, когда мы с Рози были ещё молоды, мы такое вытворяли: весь дом слышал. Все соседи на нас исподлобья смотрели и вечно жаловались на шум. Особенно жаловалась женщина, которая жила над нами и в постели с мужем вечно симулировала. Её тоже слышно было, кстати, очень хорошо, поэтому не знаю, почему она так к нам прикапывалась. Завидовала, наверное.</p><p>Рада пожала плечами.</p><p>— Но больше всего мне запомнился один мужчина, Войтек, что жил в соседней квартире. Уже старенький-старенький дедушка, за восемьдесят ему было, но держался он бодро. Как-никак, бывший военный, две войны пережил. Лицо у него было все в шрамах, но он часто улыбался. По пятницам приглашал нас с Рози выпить чаю, рассказывал истории из своей бурной молодости. Было так непривычно, что к нам хорошо относятся, зная, что мы с Рози не просто подруги, живущие в одной квартире, поэтому я однажды спросила у него, почему он так добр к нам. Почему не считает нашу любовь мерзостью, как это делают все остальные. Войтек тогда грустно улыбнулся и достал из шкафа маленькую железную коробочку. Она была потертой и ржавой, но видел бы ты, Лютик, как он её держал.</p><p>Женщина усмехнулась.</p><p>— Как самое настоящее сокровище. Это даже описать сложно. Внутри лежало несколько писем, парочка фотографий и небольшой серебряный кулон. Я тогда заметила, что у Войтека точно такой же на шее.</p><p>— Так чьи это были вещи? — заинтригованно спросил парень, кажется, за интересной историей забыв и про боль, и про всё на свете.</p><p>— Войтек рассказал о парне, с которым они познакомились на фронте. Того молодого мальчишку звали, кажется, Пётр, ему едва-едва стукнуло девятнадцать. А Войтеку тогда уже за сорок перевалило, за плечами было два неудачных брака и трое детей, которых он не видел месяцами. И все-таки…</p><p>Рада покачала головой.</p><p>— Помню, как он сказал. Влюбился я тогда, говорит, без памяти. Влюбился, но молчал. Отношения между двумя мужчинами порицались и раньше, но на фронте на это было принято закрывать глаза. Их в любой момент могли убить. Кто спит и с кем — это дело десятое. Но Войтек все равно предпочитал его в это не втягивать. Не нужно, говорит, Пётру было это. Поэтому и молчал, скрывался, надеялся, что тот не заметит.</p><p>— А он заметил?</p><p>— Не совсем. Войтек рассказывал, что Пётр сам пришёл к нему с признанием. Мол так и так, люблю, говорит, каждый день о вас думаю. Можете расстрелять, если хотите, ничто не заставит меня любить вас меньше.</p><p>— И что Войтек?</p><p>— А что он мог? Сдался, конечно. Это была война, дорогой, передовая линия фронта. Каждая секунда могла стать последней, вот они и жили этой секундой. Вместе дошли до Берлина. Пётр где-то раздобыл два одинаковых серебряных кулона, и подарил один из них Войтеку. Это было что-то вроде обещания, что они будут вместе, даже когда закончится война, — Рада вздохнула и на пару секунд остановилась, перестав перематывать Юлиану руки.</p><p>— Что было дальше? Что произошло? — в нетерпении спросил Лютик. Ему бы так хотелось, чтобы эта история закончилась счастливо, но он понимал, что этого не будет. И все же маленькая часть его души еще надеялась на счастливый конец.</p><p>— Пётр погиб во время одного из последних сражений в окрестностях Берлина. Та маленькая коробочка — все, что осталось у Войтека от любимого человека. Я помню, тот рассказ довел Рози до слез и она, попросив прощения, отошла в ванную, а Войтек наклонился ко мне и сказал: «Хочу, чтобы вы знали, что ваша любовь — это что-то прекрасное, даже если все вокруг и пытаются доказать вам обратное. Я потерял свою любовь в сорок пятом, но, смотря на вас, я вспоминаю, каково это, любить по-настоящему. И я хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы», — промолвила женщина, заканчивая бинтовать руки парня.</p><p>— Войтек умер через несколько лет, — продолжила Рада спустя пару секунд тишины, — и все его пожитки унаследовали его дети, но нам с Рози все-таки удалось забрать ту железную коробочку с вещами Пётра. Мы подумали, что Войтек не хотел бы, чтобы её выбросили в мусор, как ненужный хлам. Она до сих пор стоит у меня в шкафу. Нет ничего плохого, чтобы помнить о чужой любви, верно? Надеюсь, Войтек встретился с Пётром на Острове Яблонь.</p><p>Рада завязала последний бинт бантиком и отрезала лишнее.</p><p>— В общем, когда я увидела вас с Геральтом, то просто не смогла проигнорировать. Вы так напоминаете мне нас с Рози… Смотря на вас, я вспоминаю, что такое настоящая любовь, и искренне желаю вам счастья, — женщина улыбнулась и подняла взгляд. — Ох, дорогой, ты плачешь? Я не хотела расстраивать тебя.</p><p>Лютик отрицательно замотал головой и стер руками выступившие слезы, стараясь не тревожить свежие раны и наложенные на них бинты. Он настолько проникся историей, что даже не заметил, как начал плакать.</p><p>— Всё в порядке. Я просто… просто представил каково это, потерять человека, которого любишь. Я даже… даже не представляю, как такую боль можно пережить.</p><p>Рада усмехнулась.</p><p>— Никак. Боль навсегда остаётся с тобой. Просто со временем она притупляется и ощущается не так остро. Ты… привыкаешь. И учишься наслаждаться тем, что тебе осталось.</p><p>— Чем?</p><p>— Воспоминаниями.</p><p>Лютик кивает и шмыгает носом. Кажется, эта история повлияла на него сильнее, чем он мог предположить.</p><p>— Ладно, не будем о грустном! — воскликнула женщина, хлопнув в ладоши и заставив парня вынырнуть из своих мыслей. — Если ты расскажешь, где у вас тут что лежит, я смогу сделать нам чаю.</p><p>Когда Геральт возвращается на кухню, Рада и Лютик мило болтают за чашкой чая с печеньем. Парень заливисто смеется над какой-то историей их соседки, и мужчина с облегчением понимает, что с Юлианом все в порядке.</p><p>— Как лекция? — интересуется Лютик, заметив Геральта, остановившегося в дверном проеме.</p><p>— Семинар. И всё хорошо, не переживай. Если бы ещё студенты к нему готовились, было бы вообще прекрасно.</p><p>Рада усмехнулась и встала из-за стола.</p><p>— Ладно, пора мне уже. Лютик, зайдёшь ко мне завтра, заменим повязки. Заодно и сервиз выберешь.</p><p>— Хорошо, — парень улыбнулся.</p><p>— Спасибо за помощь, — промолвил Геральт, провожая соседку до двери. — Боюсь, мы бы не справились без тебя.</p><p>— Обращайтесь в любое время, — Рада улыбнулась. — Ты во многом помогал нам с Рози, и я ценю это.</p><p>— Мне её не хватает, — сказал мужчина, усмехнувшись уголками губ.</p><p>— Да, мне тоже. Но знаешь, что я тебе скажу… Лютик бы ей понравился.</p><p>— Думаешь?</p><p>— Несомненно.</p><p>Закрыв входную дверь на замок, Геральт вернулся к Юлиану, который все еще был на кухне.</p><p>— Я тут понял, что не смогу помыть посуду, — улыбнулся тот почти виновато.</p><p>— Ничего страшного. К счастью, я еще помню, как это делается, — Геральт улыбнулся в ответ и, взяв Лютика за плечи, слегка отодвинул от раковины.</p><p>— Нет, я знаю, что ты умеешь. Просто… немного беспомощным себя чувствую. Оказалось, что почти всё, что я делаю, я делаю руками, а Рада просила хотя бы пару дней по возможности их не использовать… ну, чтоб раны не вскрылись.</p><p>— Она, в общем-то, права, — заметил мужчина, ставя помытые чашки на место.</p><p>— Я же не спорю, но… мне немного не по себе. Я почти ничего делать не могу. Ни уборку закончить, ни даже правки в диплом нормально внести. Совсем скоро защита, а я время потеряю.</p><p>— Думаю, уборка подождет. Пылесос уж точно никуда не убежит, а вот с дипломом я как раз могу помочь, — Геральт улыбнулся, вытирая мокрые руки полотенцем.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Да. Буду печатать под твою диктовку, — промолвил мужчина, решив, что его статья, в общем-то, может и подождать. Уже месяц ждала и еще подождет. — Пойдем?</p><p>На внесение правок в диплом они потратили следующие два часа, потому что Лютик оказался очень придирчивым к словам и не отстал от Геральта, пока каждая фраза не начала звучать идеально. Затем мужчина загрузил файл на почту и нажал заветную кнопку «Отправить».</p><p>— Спасибо, — пробормотал Юлиан, аккуратно обхватывая Геральта руками за шею и целуя в щеку. — Ты мой герой.</p><p>Тот хмыкает, но все же улыбается.</p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста. Как себя чувствуешь?</p><p>— Уже лучше. Почти не болит даже, — отвечает Лютик. — Как думаешь, я смогу рассчитывать на высший балл с моим дипломом?</p><p>— Ты меня сейчас как своего парня спрашиваешь? Или как преподавателя? — Геральт усмехается.</p><p>— А что, ответ будет разным?</p><p>— Конечно. Как твой парень, я с уверенностью заявляю, что ты справишься, и у тебя всё будет хорошо, а как преподаватель замечу, что я не могу делать выводы по тем двадцати страницам, что мы редактировали. Дабы дать свою оценку, мне нужно прочитать всю работу целиком.</p><p>— Засранец, — смеется Юлиан, и мужчина разворачивается на стуле, чтобы усадить Лютика к себе на колени и втянуть в поцелуй. Парень закидывает руки Геральту на плечи, стараясь их хоть куда-то деть, и тот разрывает поцелуй, чтобы быстро поцеловать Юлиана в нос и заставить его снова рассмеяться.</p><p>— Я не представляю своей жизни без тебя, — незнамо зачем, но от чистого сердца произносит мужчина, и Лютик жмурится, соприкасается с ним носами и шепчет:</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>Геральт чмокает парня в губы и поднимается на ноги, подхватывая Юлиана на руки. Тот еле сдерживает бессознательный порыв схватиться за мужчину, чтобы не упасть, но вовремя вспоминает, что его руки перебинтованы.</p><p>— Успокойся, я держу, — Геральт улыбается, вероятно, заметив реакцию Лютика.</p><p>— Не уронишь?</p><p>— Разве я когда-то тебя ронял?</p><p>— Ну… — тянет парень, и мужчина вопросительно поднимает бровь. — Ладно, нет. Никогда. Твоя взяла, — Юлиан улыбается. — И куда ты меня несёшь?</p><p>— Здесь недалеко, — отвечает мужчина, делает пару шагов вперёд и аккуратно опускает Лютика на кровать.</p><p>— Ты ведь помнишь, что у меня руки перебинтованы? — уточняет парень, вытягивая их вперёд. — В сексе от меня тоже будет мало толку.</p><p>— Думаешь? — Геральт усмехается. — Тогда считай это… ну, не знаю… попыткой загладить мою вину.</p><p>— Какую ещё вину? — слегка удивленно переспрашивает парень, не переставая при этом улыбаться и позволяя мужчине аккуратно стянуть с себя футболку.</p><p>— На тебя обрушился мой сервиз с моей же полки. Я должен возместить ущерб.</p><p>— У тебя нет столько денег, — Юлиан усмехается.</p><p>— Да неужели?</p><p>— Да, но тебе повезло. Я могу взять и натурой.</p><p>— Как благородно с твоей стороны, — замечает мужчина и целует Лютика прежде, чем он успевает сказать что-либо еще.</p><p>Не использовать руки кажется практически невозможным, но парень старается, полностью отдавая контроль над ситуацией и позволяя Геральту делать с ним всё, что он хочет. Мужчина оставляет дорожку из поцелуев на груди парня, спускаясь ниже, и лижет его пупок.</p><p>— Щекотно! — смеётся Юлиан, и Геральт улыбается в ответ, оставляя еще несколько поцелуев на животе Лютика, прежде чем стянуть с него штаны вместе с нижним бельем.</p><p>— Эй, так нечестно! — вдруг восклицает парень. — Ты все еще одет, а я, может быть, тоже хочу наслаждаться видом.</p><p>— Твое желание — закон, — усмехается Геральт, стаскивая с себя одежду, которая, по мнению Юлиана, является откровенно лишней. — Так лучше?</p><p>— О да, — тянет Лютик и протягивает руки, показывая этим, что ему нужен поцелуй. Мужчина наклоняется, и парень обхватывает его ногами, как только их губы соприкасаются. Руки он задействовать не может, потому что раны свежие и все еще болят, так что приходится отыгрываться хотя бы так.</p><p>— Чем я могу тебя порадовать? — интересуется Геральт, и Юлиан обворожительно закусывает губу, действительно задумавшись над вариантами. — Что, не можешь выбрать? — мужчина улыбается, проводя носом по шее парня.</p><p>— Это не так просто…</p><p>— Скажи первое, что приходит на ум. Чего ты хочешь?</p><p>— Хочу, чтобы ты показал, насколько сильно ты меня любишь, — Лютик растягивает губы в улыбке и слегка наклоняет голову, заглядывая Геральту в глаза.</p><p>Мужчина смеется.</p><p>— Хитрюга.</p><p>Геральту кажется, что ему не хватит и всей жизни, чтобы показать Юлиану масштабы и силу своей любви… но, с другой стороны, это не значит, что он не будет пробовать. Они снова целуются. Медленно, нежно, никуда не торопясь. Будто у них впереди целая вечность. Лютику все еще сложно контролировать свои руки, но мужчина старается следить за этим, а парень словно перестаёт ощущать боль вовсе. Есть только Геральт и их любовь. Те самые прекрасные вещи, что когда-нибудь станут воспоминаниями, но парню совершенно не хочется задумываться об этом. И мужчина этому способствует. Когда Геральт берет член Юлиана в рот, тот в принципе теряет способность мыслить связно.</p><p>Лютик стонет и все же запутывает пальцы левой руки у мужчины в волосах. Она, в отличии от правой, пострадала намного меньше, и парень надеется, что раны не вскроются от такого незамысловатого движения. Но опять же, задуматься об этом не выходит, потому что губы Геральта на его члене ужасно отвлекают.</p><p>Мужчина сосёт с упорством, заглатывает член до основания, ласкает языком и заставляет парня забыть обо всем на свете. Юлиан стонет, бормочет что-то бессвязное и буквально умоляет трахнуть его как можно скорее. Лютик жаждет Геральта внутри, желает прочувствовать его полностью, каждой клеточкой своего тела.</p><p>— Береги руки, — говорит мужчина, выпуская член парня изо рта, когда хватка на его волосах становится ну уж слишком ощутимой. На самом деле, Геральту нравится, когда Юлиан тянет его за волосы, но сквозь пелену возбуждения он все же вспоминает, что парню нельзя перенапрягать руки.</p><p>Лютик тут же убирает руку от волос мужчины, словно его поймали на горячем, и Геральт усмехается.</p><p>— Все в порядке?</p><p>— Когда ты трахнешь меня, будет лучше, — тут же отвечает он, и мужчина мимолетно целует его, прежде чем выудить смазку из тумбочки. — Хочу заняться сексом в душе, — внезапно заявляет парень, и Геральт переводит на него взгляд.</p><p>— Прямо сейчас?</p><p>— Нет, когда руки заживут. Не хочу намочить бинты.</p><p>— Хорошо, я запомню, — с улыбкой отвечает мужчина, аккуратно поворачивая Юлиана на бок лицом к себе и тут же ложась рядом. — Есть ещё какие-нибудь фантазии, о которых мне следует знать? — спрашивает Геральт, закидывая ногу Лютика к себе на бедро и приставляя ко входу парня сразу два смазанных пальца.</p><p>— Даже не знаю… ох… — бормочет Юлиан, прерываемый собственным стоном, когда два пальца медленно погружаются внутрь. — В-возможно.</p><p>— Я внимательно слушаю, — говорит мужчина с легкой полуулыбкой на губах, начиная медленно растягивать Лютика пальцами.</p><p>Парень хочет что-то сказать, но Геральт случайно задевает простату, и вместо внятного ответа Юлиан просто снова стонет.</p><p>— Сначала ты, — все-таки выдаёт Лютик, каким-то образом умудрившись хоть немного сконцентрироваться.</p><p>— Переводишь стрелки, значит. Ну ладно… — мужчина усмехается и добавляет третий палец. Парень неосознанно подается немного вперед, утыкается носом Геральту в шею и прижимает к себе руки, чтобы хоть как-то побороть бессознательный хватательный рефлекс. — Я хочу… — мужчина понижает голос до интимного шёпота, и по спине Юлиана пробегают мурашки. — Я хочу приковать тебя наручниками к этой кровати и трахать до тех пор, пока ты не забудешь свое имя.</p><p>Лютик громко стонет то ли от того, что Геральт снова надавливает на простату, то ли от слов мужчины, которые оказались невероятно возбуждающими именно потому, что затрагивали тот самый вопрос контроля. Готов ли парень полностью довериться ему, разрешить приковать себя наручниками и делать с ним всё, что мужчина пожелает? Черт, да. Геральту можно всё.</p><p>— Я… ох… я достану наручники… где-нибудь, — на выдохе говорит Юлиан, чуть вздергивая голову, и мужчина усмехается, оставляя мимолетный поцелуй у парня на губах. Затем он вытаскивает пальцы и просит Лютика повернуться на другой бок. — Это все, чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает парень с полуулыбкой на губах, выполняя просьбу.</p><p>— Если мы продолжим говорить о моих фантазиях насчёт тебя, это затянется до утра, — Геральт притягивает Юлиана за талию еще ближе к себе.</p><p>— Ну мне же интересно, — улыбается Лютик, чувствуя, как мужчина проскальзывает смазанным членом между его ягодиц, но пока не проникает внутрь. — Давай ещё одну.</p><p>— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я не могу тебе отказать, да? — говорит Геральт, целуя парня в шею и нежно поглаживая по животу. — Даже не знаю, что выбрать.</p><p>— Скажи первое, что приходит в голову, — с губ Юлиана срывается судорожный вздох, когда член мужчины прижимается к его входу.</p><p>— Как только с твоих рук снимут бинты… — начинает Геральт, слегка надавливая и проникая внутрь лишь головкой, — ты сможешь трахнуть меня как захочешь, где захочешь и когда захочешь. Сойдет за фантазию?</p><p>Мужчина входит резко, придерживая Лютика рукой за бедро и загоняя свой член до основания. Изо рта парня вырывается полувсхлип-полувскрик, и он относительно разборчиво тянет «Да» в ответ на вопрос, прежде чем все его слова превращаются в стоны, когда Геральт начинает толкаться внутрь. Мужчина прижимает руки Юлиана к его груди, стараясь не касаться бинтов, чтобы Лютик по привычке не начал сжимать простыни руками и раны не открылись. Парень стонет сильнее, выгибает спину и подается навстречу Геральту. Тот увеличивает темп, осыпает поцелуями шею и плечи любимого, вслушивается в его стоны и сам тонет в наслаждении.</p><p>Юлиан неосознанно дёргает руками, но мужчина держит крепко, не выпуская парня из своеобразного захвата, и продолжает вколачиваться в податливое тело все сильнее и сильнее.</p><p>— Черт, сильнее… пожалуйста, — просит Лютик, откидывая голову назад. Геральт в ответ на просьбу немного меняет темп, теперь каждый раз загоняя свой член до основания и выходя почти полностью. Парень улыбается, ощущая поцелуи на своей шее, которые просто обязаны превратиться в красочные засосы, и ему требуется совсем немного времени, чтобы кончить.</p><p>Геральт отпускает его руки и поглаживает член парня, пока тот кончает, не переставая при этом вколачиваться в тело Юлиана и подталкивать себя к оргазму. Кончает мужчина с утробным рыком, уткнувшись Лютику в затылок и прижав его к себе настолько сильно, насколько возможно. Какое-то время они лежат в тишине.</p><p>— Черт, Рада, наверное, снова всё слышала, — внезапно говорит парень, засмеявшись и заставляя Геральта улыбнуться в ответ.</p><p>— Стены тонкие, так что, думаю, да, — отвечает мужчина, выходя из Юлиана, и тот тут же поворачивается лицом к возлюбленному. — Хочешь извиниться перед ней?</p><p>— Нет. Она вроде как разрешила нам шуметь, — усмехается Лютик.</p><p>— Правда? — слегка удивленно переспрашивает Геральт, но затем вспоминает все её позитивные оценки их бурных ночей и мысленно заключает, что это, впрочем, было ожидаемо. Парень кивает. — Тогда можем шуметь с чистой совестью, — улыбка снова возвращается на губы мужчины, и он подается вперед, чтобы поцеловать Юлиана. — Ты так и не сказал, чего ты хочешь, — напоминает Геральт, которому действительно интересно. Секс в душе — это одно. Иногда даже складывается ощущение, что буквально каждый уважающий себя человек хочет это попробовать, но должны же быть у Лютика фантазии, отличающиеся от определённого киношного стандарта. Мужчина уверен, что у парня они есть.</p><p>— Ты о чем? А, о сексуальных фантазиях. Да забей, это глупости.</p><p>— И не подумаю. Я-то о своих рассказал, и будет нечестно, если я не узнаю твои, — усмехается Геральт, натягивая на них одеяло, ведь лежать голышом все-таки немного прохладно.</p><p>— Пфф, ладно, — пробурчал Юлиан, сдаваясь. — Только пообещай, что потом издеваться не будешь. Они довольно банальные.</p><p>— Не буду.</p><p>— Я всегда хотел потрахаться на природе. В лесу, например. Это первое, — говорит Лютик, закусывая губу. — И второе… хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в пентхаусе напротив панорамного окна с видом на город. Да, знаю, дурацкая и неосуществимая фантазия. Но мне всегда казалось, что это будет невероятно круто. Так сказать, физическое и эстетическое наслаждение одновременно, — парень хихикает, утыкаясь носом мужчине в грудь. — Я же говорю, глупости.</p><p>— Я бы так не сказал, — Геральт улыбается, притягивая Юлиана ближе и целуя в макушку. С лесом все проще: мужчина знает пару тихих и безлюдных мест недалеко от города, где можно придаться, так сказать, плотским утехам. Можно будет съездить туда на пикник, как только снимут карантин, а вот что на счёт пентхауса… здесь сложнее. Купить вообще не вариант, деньги за аренду баснословные, да и отели в небоскрёбах с видом на город дерут втридорога. В общем да, задачка не из легких, но, в целом, Геральт решает подумать над этим. Возможно, ему даже удастся придумать что-нибудь.</p><p>Спустя какое-то время дыхание Лютика выравнивается, и он проваливается в сон. Мужчина, погрузившись в свои мысли, не замечает этого ровно до тех пор, пока парень не поворачивается на другой бок, полностью отобрав у Геральта одеяло и напоследок даже пнув ногой. Мужчина усмехается.</p><p>Осознание того, что они с Йен так и не закончили разговор, и у нее, вероятно, появились вопросы, приходит внезапно, и Геральт вздыхает. По всем правилам приличия он должен ее перенабрать, да и она как-никак его подруга, поэтому мужчина аккуратно и максимально тихо встаёт с кровати, натягивая на себя домашние штаны. На выходе из комнаты он оборачивается и бросает взгляд на Лютика, который, вымотанный стрессом, мирно посапывает на своей стороне кровати, укутавшись в одеяло как в кокон. На лице Геральта появляется непроизвольная улыбка, и он, понаблюдав за спящим парнем несколько секунд, покидает комнату.</p><p>— Он в порядке? — Йеннифэр поднимает трубку сразу после второго гудка, и это первое, что она спрашивает.</p><p>— Кто?</p><p>— Геральт, не делай из меня дурочку. Лютик в порядке? — спрашивает девушка, и мужчина понимает, что она все знает. Вероятно, Йен услышала часть их разговора, прежде чем отключиться, и сложила дважды два. Что ж, она всегда была ужасно смышлёной.</p><p>— Так ты знаешь… да. Да, он в порядке. Рада перевязала ему руки, но сказала, что ничего серьёзного, — мужчина вздыхает. — Мне следует объясниться?</p><p>— Мне даже интересно, что ты скажешь. Я думала, интрижки со студентами — это не про тебя.</p><p>— Это не… это не интрижка, Йен. Я люблю его, и у нас, вроде как, все серьёзно.</p><p>Девушка вздыхает.</p><p>— Ты не подумай, я рада за тебя, Геральт. Правда. Но ты не боишься, что если в университете узнают, то у вас обоих будут проблемы.</p><p>— Знаешь, я много думал об этом. И, кажется, у меня есть решение.</p><p>На пару секунд повисает тишина.</p><p>— Неужели это то, о чем я думаю? — мужчина буквально слышит усмешку подруги. — Одинокий волк внезапно решил остепениться? Смотрю, у вас действительно все серьёзно.</p><p>Геральт усмехается.</p><p>— Что, даже не будешь меня отговаривать?</p><p>— А разве в этом есть смысл? Да и потом, я ведь желаю тебе счастья, а Лютик действительно хороший парень. Вы подходите друг другу.</p><p>— Спасибо, Йен, — мужчина улыбается. — Тогда я могу рассчитывать на твою помощь?</p><p>— В чем именно?</p><p>— Я помню, ты говорила, что твой новый парень… как там его…?</p><p>— Истредд.</p><p>— Истредд, да. Ты говорила, что он держит небольшой ювелирный магазин. Как думаешь, ты сможешь уговорить его продать мне кое-что в обход карантина?</p><p>— Больше ни слова, Геральт! — мужчина буквально уловил в голосе Йен улыбку. — Все будет сделано в лучшем виде. Можешь на меня положиться.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. О прелестях отсутствия бинтов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Геральт, мне сняли бинты! — это было первое, что радостно заявил Лютик, переступив порог кабинета. Мужчина вздернул голову, отвлекаясь от ебучей статьи, которую он все никак, сука, не допишет, и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Мои поздравления.</p><p>— Сняли. Бинты, — повторил парень и на его лице расцвела игривая улыбка. — Ты помнишь, что ты мне обещал?</p><p>Конечно, Геральт помнит. Они наобещали друг другу много чего, и не выполнить хотя бы одно обещание сейчас было бы некрасиво, но гребаная статья…</p><p>— Милый, мне нужно закончить. У меня не просто сроки горят, я уже просрочил всё, что только мог.</p><p>— Ну неужели ты не можешь отвлечься? — протянул Юлиан, мило улыбнувшись и сделав самые умоляющие глаза на свете. — Я так этого ждал.</p><p>Геральт вздохнул.</p><p>— Только если потом ты допишешь статью за меня.</p><p>— Идёт! — тут же без колебаний ответил Лютик.</p><p>— Уверен? Тема не из простых.</p><p>— Я справлюсь, — Лютик усиленно закивал. — Я ведь написал и защитил диплом на пятёрку. С маленькой статейкой уж как-нибудь разберусь.</p><p>Мужчина улыбнулся, отложил на край какую-то книгу и вышел из-за стола. Парень наблюдал за его действиями, закусив губу в предвкушении и таким образом пряча улыбку.</p><p>— Ладно, Лютик. Ты победил. Чего именно ты хочешь сейчас? — промолвил Геральт, подойдя ближе и нежно проведя руками по плечам Юлиана.</p><p>— Нужно придумать что-то особенное, — Лютик задумчиво поджал губы, положив руки мужчине на грудь. — В нашей квартире довольно мало мест, где мы ещё не занимались сексом.</p><p>Геральт усмехнулся. Ему было приятно слышать, что Юлиан начал думать об этой квартире как об их квартире и, видимо, собирается остаться с ним надолго. Мужчина искренне надеялся, что именно так и есть.</p><p>— Придумал! — вдруг восклицает парень, заставляя Геральта вынырнуть из своих мыслей. — Я еще не трахал тебя на кухне. Там столько разных мест: стол, столешница, пол с подогревом в конце концов!</p><p>Мужчина усмехнулся.</p><p>— Хочешь все места за раз опробовать?</p><p>— Нет, конечно! Нужно же хоть что-то оставить на потом, иначе скучно станет, — Юлиан лучезарно улыбается и, взяв Геральта за руку, тащит за собой.</p><p>Когда они заходят на кухню, Лютик тут же заставляет мужчину упереться спиной в столешницу и целует с напором, забираясь руками под футболку. У Геральта без преувеличения идеальное тело, и парень безмерно счастлив, что оно досталось именно ему. Ну… не только тело, конечно же. Юлиан падок на красивых мужчин, но Геральта он любит в комплексе. Вряд ли какой-нибудь тупица с таким телом был бы Лютику интересен.</p><p>— Где ты говорил здесь смазка? — задорно улыбается парень, заглядывая мужчине в глаза и обнимая руками за талию.</p><p>— Возле специй.</p><p>— Ах да, точно, вспомнил. Я ещё пытался тебя назвать извращ… — начинает Юлиан, но Геральт перебивает его поцелуем. — Снова перебиваешь меня, да? И как тебе не стыдно, — Лютик качает головой и цокает языком с наигранным негодованием, а затем тянется к шкафчику.</p><p>— Мне больше нравится, когда ты сам себя перебиваешь своими стонами.</p><p>— Ну уж нет, Геральт. Сегодня твоя очередь безудержно стонать.</p><p>Они снова целуются, нежно, медленно, никуда не торопясь. Стаскивают друг с друга одежду и бросают непрезентабельной кучей прямо на полу. Мужчина обхватывает Юлиана руками за талию и меняет их местами, заставляя парня упереться спиной в столешницу. Лютик обхватывает Геральта руками за шею, запутывает пальцы у него в волосах и наслаждается возможностью наконец-то делать это. С перебинтованными руками ощущения были совсем не те.</p><p>Разорвав поцелуй, мужчина улыбается и тут же опускается перед Юлианом на колени. Лютик наблюдает за ним с нескрываемым восторгом в глазах.</p><p>— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько охуенно горячо ты сейчас выглядишь? — спрашивает парень, и Геральт усмехается.</p><p>— Нет. Но ты же мне расскажешь? — отвечает мужчина и, не дожидаясь ответа, проводит языком по всей длине члена Юлиана.</p><p>Лютик стонет и цепляется пальцами за столешницу, когда Геральт берет его член в рот. Хочется запрокинуть голову назад, закрыть глаза и поддаться ощущениям, но парень не делает этого, потому что мужчина продолжает смотреть на него снизу вверх, не выпуская при этом член изо рта, и Юлиан просто не может это пропустить.</p><p>— Мне… не хватит слов, — все-таки отвечает Лютик, потому что сейчас издавать хоть какие-то звуки, кроме стонов, кажется не только неправильным, но и невозможным. Геральт берет глубже, и парень стонет ещё громче, запутывая руки у мужчины в волосах и задавая собственный темп.</p><p>Когда Юлиан чувствует, что еще чуть-чуть, и план трахнуть Геральта на кухне воплотить в жизнь не получится, то оттаскивает мужчину за волосы, заставляя выпустить член изо рта.</p><p>— Ну уж нет, одним минетом ты сегодня не отделаешься, — говорит Лютик, и Геральт усмехается.</p><p>— Я и не пытался.</p><p>— Да неужели? — парень усмехается в ответ и тянет мужчину вверх, заставляя подняться на ноги. Геральт действительно не думал ни о чем таком, но он банально увлёкся. Ему нравится доставлять Юлиану удовольствие, вслушиваться в его стоны, ощущать сильную хватку парня на своих волосах. Даже можно поспорить, кто от этого минета получил больше удовольствия.</p><p>Лютик целует мужчину еще раз, прежде чем заставляет развернуться и упереться грудью в стол.</p><p>— Все-таки стол, значит.</p><p>— Ага. Тёплый пол оставим на холодные зимние вечера, — улыбается парень, прокладывая на спине Геральта дорожку из поцелуев вдоль позвоночника. Затем мужчина слышит звук открывающейся смазки, и его резко кусают за ягодицу.</p><p>— Эй! — восклицает Геральт, но это возглас скорее удивлённый, чем возмущенный.</p><p>— Прости, я не удержался, — Юлиан улыбается, проталкивая внутрь первый палец. — Ты так аппетитно выглядишь. Так бы и съел.</p><p>— То есть, раньше ты меня с греческими богами сравнивал, а сейчас с едой? — усмехается мужчина, закрывая глаза и сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях.</p><p>— Будем считать, что я упражняюсь в красноречии, — отвечает Лютик, присоединяя ещё один палец и вырывая из Геральта первый, еле слышный стон. — Эволюция моего творчества.</p><p>— Переход от греческих богов к еде это скорее деградация.</p><p>— Так, не умничай тут, — заявляет парень и тут же, будто в отместку, надавливает на простату, заставляя мужчину застонать. — И вообще, греческие боги — это довольно заезженная тема, — продолжает размышлять Юлиан, присоединяя третий палец. Что ж, он любит говорить даже во время секса, и Геральт прекрасно понимал, на что шёл. — Аполлона, к примеру, для сравнения используют все, кому не лень. А мне следует быть оригинальным, — Лютик снова надавливает на простату, наслаждаясь тем, как мужчина стонет и цепляется пальцами за край стола.</p><p>— Разве еда — это оригинально? — все-таки задает вопрос Геральт, когда парень вытаскивает пальцы.</p><p>— Каюсь, нет. Нужно подумать над этим, — мужчина чувствует, как смазанный член Юлиана прижимается к его входу. — Глядя на тебя, мне в голову приходит лишь одно слово, — Лютик берет мужчину за бедра и слегка надавливает, медленно проникая внутрь.</p><p>— Какое…? — спрашивает Геральт, прерываемый собственным вздохом.</p><p>— Совершенство.</p><p>Мужчина стонет, когда член парня полностью оказывается внутри. Черт, это явно стоило того, чтобы Юлиан в который раз отвлёк его от работы.</p><p>Лютик уже привычным движением берет Геральта за волосы, наматывая их на кулак, и начинает нарочито медленно двигаться, позволяя мужчине прочувствовать себя полностью. Есть в этом что-то эдакое, что-то почти волшебное. Это никогда не было просто сексом, но сейчас это намного-намного большее. Смесь из возбуждения, доверия и любви, что будто обостряет все чувства в сотни тысяч раз и заставляет испытывать те непередаваемые эмоции, о существовании которых ты даже не догадывался. Это… невероятно.</p><p>Геральт стонет, когда Юлиан немного ускоряет темп и тянет его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову практически до предела. Лютику нравится слушать, как стонет мужчина, когда парень резко загоняет свой член до основания; чувствовать, как Геральт непроизвольно сжимается вокруг его члена, когда Юлиан задевает простату; видеть, как тот со всей силы цепляется за край стола и жмурится от удовольствия.</p><p>Свободной рукой парень оглаживает спину мужчины, плечи, руки и куда только может дотянуться. Лютик наслаждается возможностью наконец-то касаться Геральта так, как он хочет. Юлиан очень тактильный человек, и эти две недели в бинтах были почти пыткой, поэтому теперь он отыгрывается по полной.</p><p>Геральт ощущает хватку Лютика на своих волосах: ощутимую, но недостаточную, чтобы причинить реальную боль. На самом деле, мужчина не знает точно, зачем он их отращивал. Сначала ему просто было лень стричься, а потом Геральт настолько привык к своему новому отражению в зеркале, что ему даже начало нравиться. Теперь же он рад, что его волосы достаточно длинные, чтобы Юлиан мог намотать их на кулак. Геральт не совсем понимает почему, но ему это нравится.</p><p>Мужчина стонет сильнее, и Лютик слегка наклоняется, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:</p><p>— Ещё чуть-чуть, и ты сломаешь стол.</p><p>В его голосе — ухмылка, и Геральт вдруг осознаёт, что он действительно вцепился в край стола с такой силой, будто бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Ещё чуть-чуть и, вероятно, бедное дерево не выдержало бы.</p><p>Мужчина издает звук, похожий на удивление, и все-таки отпускает стол, но это нельзя считать гарантией, что он не схватится за него позже. Лютик, который на время прекратил трахать Геральта, загнав свой член до основания, снова наклоняется и целует мужчину в изгиб шеи.</p><p>— Кажется, я знаю, что можно сделать, — произносит парень, отпуская волосы Геральта. — Дай сюда свои руки.</p><p>Мужчина кивает и слушается без вопросов. Юлиан заводит руки Геральта за спину и заставляет упереться грудью в стол. Если мужчина захочет вырваться, то Лютик не удержит его при всем желании, но, по крайней мере, парень сможет быть уверен, что тот, увлекшись, не переломает напополам их деревянный стол.</p><p>Юлиан накрывает руки Геральта своими, чтобы хоть как-то удерживать их на месте, и снова начинает толкаться внутрь, медленно наращивая темп. Так даже интереснее. Лютик практически не держит его руки, и мужчина сможет вырваться, если захочет, но вряд ли он будет это делать. Иллюзия отсутствия контроля, как ни странно, только лишь возбуждает сильнее, и Геральт просто поддаётся ощущениям, позволяя Юлиану трахать его так, как парню этого хочется.</p><p>Лютик с громким стоном кончает внутрь мужчины, а затем делает ещё пару глубоких толчков, прежде чем выйти из Геральта.</p><p>— Повернись, — говорит парень, и это чем-то похоже на приказ, но мужчина с радостью повинуется. Юлиан заглядывает в его слегка затуманенные возбуждением глаза, прежде чем усмехнуться и опуститься на колени.</p><p>Геральт опирается руками о стол и позволяет себе снова застонать, когда Лютик обводит языком головку его члена и тут же берет в рот. Парню требуется меньше полуминуты, чтобы подвести мужчину к разрядке. Геральт кончает с громким стоном, откидывая голову назад, и Юлиан принимает все до последней капли. На какое-то время на кухне воцаряется тишина.</p><p>— Это было… — начинает мужчина, когда Лютик снова поднимается на ноги.</p><p>— Хорошо? — пытается предугадать окончание предложения парень, улыбаясь уголками губ.</p><p>— Невероятно, — Геральт улыбается в ответ и притягивает счастливого Юлиана к себе, чтобы тут же поцеловать его. — Я чувствую себя… твоим.</p><p>— Ну это же хорошо?</p><p>— Хорошо, — отвечает мужчина, и улыбка Лютика становится ещё счастливее, если это вообще возможно. Геральт просто очарован ею.</p><p>— Нам столько фантазий еще нужно будет воплотить в жизнь. Этим летом мы будем ОЧЕНЬ заняты, — тянет Лютик, обхватывая мужчину руками за талию.</p><p>— Уже строишь планы на лето? — усмехается Геральт, обнимая парня рукой за плечи и нежно целуя в висок.</p><p>— Не то чтобы. С этим карантином ничего не ясно. Но его вроде как хотят ослабить в скором времени. Может, я хоть на улицу выйду.</p><p>— А может, лучше сразу на море? — спрашивает мужчина.</p><p>— Море? — глаза Юлиана загораются невероятным, почти детским восторгом.</p><p>— Да. Подождём, пока откроют границы, и сразу поедем. Первый наш совместный отдых. Что скажешь?</p><p>— Ты ещё спрашиваешь! За! Конечно же, я за! Я уже столько лет не был на море.</p><p>— Тогда решено, — Геральт быстро чмокает Лютика в губы, прежде чем разорвать объятия и наклониться за своей футболкой.</p><p>Внезапно, телефон Лютика, ранее оставленный на столешнице рядом с раковиной, завибрировал, ставя своего обладателя в известность о том, что ему пришло сообщение. Парень натянул на себя домашние шорты и потянулся за ним.</p><p>— Что там? — интересуется Геральт, поправляя торчащие в разные стороны волосы.</p><p>— Сообщение от Йеннифэр, — отвечает Юлиан, но его голос звучит весьма удивленно.</p><p>— И?</p><p>— Она просит передать тебе, что если она позвонит ещё раз и ты не возьмёшь трубку, то она кастрирует тебя при первой же встрече, — Лютик поднимает взгляд. — Но если она… если она просит меня, то, значит, она… она знает о нас.</p><p>— Шш, милый, всё хорошо, — тут же поспешил заверить парня мужчина, быстро сокращая между ними расстояние, потому что Юлиан выглядел предельно напуганным. — Всё хорошо, — повторяет Геральт, когда Лютик в поисках подтверждения почти испуганно заглядывает ему в глаза. — Я рассказал ей.</p><p>— Рассказал?</p><p>— Ну, в целом, можно сказать, что она и сама догадалась. Я говорил с ней по телефону, когда разбился сервиз, и она услышала часть нашего с тобой разговора. Догадалась о тебе. Но всё в порядке, правда, — говорит Геральт, успокаивающе улыбнувшись и огладив руками плечи парня. — Она моя подруга, помнишь? Она никому не скажет, можешь быть уверен. Ты ведь мне веришь?</p><p>— Да, — тут же отвечает Юлиан, и его губы дергаются в чем-то наподобие улыбки. — Только ты это… предупреждай в следующий раз, хорошо? А то я чуть инфаркт не схлопотал только что.</p><p>— Хорошо, — обещает мужчина, целуя Лютика в нос и заставляя того улыбнуться. Геральт всегда так делает, чтобы поднять парню настроение, и, если честно, это почти всегда работает.</p><p>— Ладно, иди ищи свой телефон. А то, если тебя кастрируют, я расстроюсь, — Юлиан нежно чмокнул мужчину в щеку, прежде чем отпустить.</p><p>Геральт, оказавшись в своём кабинете, тут же взял телефон и перезвонил Йен, не дожидаясь, пока она позвонит ему снова.</p><p>— Ты мудак, ты в курсе? — это было первое, что слегка раздражённым голосом сказала девушка, и мужчина улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я слышу в твоём голосе злость. Что я уже сделал?</p><p>— Я полчаса жду тебя у подъезда и пытаюсь дозвониться! Имей совесть, у меня и другие дела есть.</p><p>— Эм… зачем?</p><p>— Не беси меня, Геральт. Я привезла тебе то, что ты просил, и, если твоя очаровательная задница не спустится ко мне через две минуты, я уеду и не видать тебе кольца.</p><p>— Все, я понял-понял. Спускаюсь.</p><p>Крикнув Лютику что-то нечленораздельное и быстро натянув на себя футболку, Геральт выскочил из квартиры и, дабы не дожидаться лифта, побежал по лестнице. Машина Йеннифэр была припаркована прямо напротив его подъезда, а сама девушка ждала его, опершись на капот.</p><p>— Прости, я уже говорила, что ты мудак? — с очаровательной улыбкой спросила Йен, когда мужчина подошёл ближе.</p><p>— Да, говорила.</p><p>— Тогда напоминаю тебе об этом еще раз, — девушка засовывает руку в карман своего платья и достает оттуда непримечательную серую коробочку. — Держи, — она протягивает её Геральту. — Истредд специально сделал её такой… обычной, чтобы Лютик раньше времени не залез и не испортил сюрприз. Я ведь права? У тебя есть какие-то планы на этот счет?</p><p>— Да, есть, — мужчина улыбается и забирает коробочку у подруги из рук, тут же пряча её в карман. — Сколько я тебе должен?</p><p>— О расслабься, Геральт. Считай это подарком на вашу свадьбу. Вы ведь пригласите меня? Лютик не будет ревновать или что-то в этом духе?</p><p>— О нет, ты что. Ты ему нравишься.</p><p>— Правда? Я не должна радоваться, но увы и ах… — Йеннифэр улыбнулась еще шире. — Немного непрофессионально с моей стороны, но до тебя мне далеко.</p><p>— Будешь теперь всегда меня подкалывать? — мужчина усмехнулся.</p><p>— Не упущу ни единой возможности. Кстати, — Йен встрепенулась и, открыв заднюю дверь машины, достала оттуда стопку документов.</p><p>— Что это? — поинтересовался Геральт.</p><p>— Не уверена. Какие-то ненужные уже документы. Но ты ведь как-то должен объяснить Лютику, зачем я приезжала, — Йен еле заметно махнула головой вверх.</p><p>— Он наблюдает за нами с балкона?</p><p>— Ага, — девушка улыбнулась и, подняв голову, дружелюбно помахала рукой. Парень замялся всего на секунду, прежде чем улыбнуться и помахать в ответ.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе за всё, Йен, — говорит Геральт, когда Йеннифэр уже собирается садится в машину.</p><p>— Я ведь твоя подруга, — она улыбается и обнимает мужчину на прощанье. — Удачи тебе. Напишешь, когда он скажет «да».</p><p>— Ты так уверена, что он скажет…</p><p>Йеннифэр усмехается.</p><p>— Он даже с балкона смотрит на тебя влюблёнными глазами. Что это, как не настоящая любовь?</p><p>Когда машина Йен скрывается за поворотом, Геральт поудобнее перехватывает документы, которые стали для него своего рода алиби, и возвращается в квартиру. Лютик встречает его буквально на пороге.</p><p>— Ты видел? Она мне помахала, — сразу же спрашивает парень, как только мужчина заходит в квартиру.</p><p>Геральт усмехается.</p><p>— Да видел. Думаю, ты ей нравишься.</p><p>— Да? Круто! — тут же радостно восклицает Юлиан, а мужчина быстро прикидывает в голове, когда Лютик и Йен подружатся и начнут обсуждать все его косяки друг с другом. Что-то подсказывало Геральту, что это будет очень и очень скоро. — Давай помогу, — предлагает парень, протягивая руки и забирая бумаги. — Что это?</p><p>— Не знаю. Какие-то документы. Йен сказала, что мне срочно нужно их посмотреть. Отнесешь ко мне в кабинет, милый?</p><p>— Да, хорошо, — тут же кивает Юлиан и исчезает из поля зрения.</p><p>Геральт только-только успевает помыть руки, когда в дверь звонят. На пороге стоит Рада с пирогом в руках.</p><p>— Я обещала, что спеку пирог и мы отпразднуем то, что Лютику больше не нужно носить бинты, — она улыбается. — Надеюсь, вы не заняты.</p><p>— Нет, конечно. Проходи, — мужчина улыбается в ответ и пропускает их соседку внутрь. Рада и Юлиан здорово подружились за последние две недели, и Геральт в который раз удивился способностям Лютика нравиться всем вокруг и его знакомым, в частности. Возможно, он даже с Ламбертом общий язык найти сможет.</p><p>Пока мужчина пытается пристроить ненужные ему документы где-то у себя в кабинете и параллельно найти место, чтобы спрятать кольцо, Юлиан помогает Раде на кухне.</p><p>— Ты таким счастливым выглядишь, — подмечает женщина, около минуты понаблюдав за тем, как Лютик с улыбкой от уха до уха расставляет на столе красивую посуду из того самого сервиза, что она подарила ему совсем-совсем недавно. — Произошло что-то хорошее?</p><p>— Да не особо. Но я больше не ношу бинты — это здорово, — парень улыбнулся еще шире. — Можно считать за что-то хорошее. Мы с Геральтом уже начали отмечать.</p><p>— Да, я слышала, — Рада усмехнулась, а Юлиан на эти слова слегка покраснел. Ему еще довольно трудно свыкнуться с мыслью, что их соседка в силу особенностей дома посвящена во многие аспекты их сексуальной жизни, но Лютик уверен, что он привыкнет. Тем более, Рада к ним относится максимально доброжелательно: ничего страшного, если она знает немного больше, чем следует. — Я просто подумала, вдруг Геральт наконец-то задал тебе тот самый важный вопрос.</p><p>— Вопрос? Какой вопрос? О чем ты? — не понял парень, удивленно посмотрев на свою соседку.</p><p>Женщина улыбнулась и, вместо того чтобы ответить словами, указала на безымянный палец своей правой руки. Юлиану потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить.</p><p>— О нет, что ты! — тут же воскликнул он. — Мы даже не… даже не говорили об этом. Да и рано ещё, чтобы о таком думать. Мы ведь встречаемся всего четыре месяца. Слишком рано для таких серьёзных решений.</p><p>— Не переживай ты так, Лютик. Это была просто шутка, — промолвила Рада, заметив, что парень серьезно занервничал. — Я и не думала, что она вызовет такую бурную реакцию.</p><p>— Эм… да, прости, — немного смущенно сказал Юлиан, опустив взгляд. — Я просто… просто… не разрешаю себе думать о чем-то таком. Мне кажется, я не имею права хотеть большего.</p><p>— Почему? Почему ты так думаешь? — немного обеспокоенно спрашивает Рада, отставив чайник в сторону и подойдя к Лютику.</p><p>— Ну как же… Геральт он такой… такой замечательный. Он столько всего для меня сделал и делает. Обо мне ещё никто так не заботился. Я боюсь… боюсь даже думать о свадьбе, потому что вдруг… вдруг он не хочет. Или думает, что еще слишком рано. Или решит, что у меня корыстные мотивы. Или ещё что-то. Не хочу все испортить.</p><p>— Тише, дорогой, всё в порядке, — промолвила женщина, в успокаивающем жесте взяв парня за предплечье. — Я понимаю тебя, правда. Ты не должен ничего делать, если ты не готов или боишься.</p><p>— Нет, я не… я не боюсь… я хотел бы… возможно… если бы Геральт предложил, то я бы… я бы согласился. Но он не предложит, потому что… ну знаешь…</p><p>— Лютик, посмотри на меня, — промолвила Рада с легкой улыбкой на губах, и Юлиан поднял взгляд. — Давай, дорогой, вдох-выдох. Тебе не пойдёт на пользу, если ты схлопочешь паническую атаку прямо здесь и сейчас. Вот так… молодец, а теперь послушай меня. Геральт любит тебя. Ты ведь знаешь это, верно?</p><p>Лютик кивнул.</p><p>— Он любит тебя и готов это доказывать. Я ничего не утверждаю, но знаешь… Геральт не похож на человека, который любит ждать и откладывать всё в долгий ящик. Вы съехались когда? После двух месяцев отношений? Мало чьи отношения развиваются так быстро, но при этом обдуманно. Геральт не принимает поспешных решений. Никогда. Просто поверь мне на слово. Я знаю его слишком давно, чтобы быть уверенной. Даже если кажется, что он решил что-то импульсивно… это не так. И если вы вместе, и он заботится о тебе, то, думаю, Геральт видит тебя рядом с собой как минимум до конца жизни.</p><p>Лютик немного неуверенно улыбается.</p><p>— Но для предложения руки и сердца, пожалуй, всё еще рановато, — наконец-то произносит парень, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что именно в этот момент Геральт нашел идеальное место, где можно было бы спрятать ту самую заветную коробочку.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. О высшей степени доверия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я закончил! — громко и радостно заявляет Лютик, резко открывая дверь спальни и заставляя лежащего на кровати Геральта дёрнуться от неожиданности.</p><p>— Уже? — мужчина своего удивления не скрывает, немного приподнимаясь на подушках и откладывая в сторону телефон. Подумать только, Геральт мудохается с этой статьей уже который месяц, а парень справился за неполный рабочий день.</p><p>Юлиан улыбается ещё шире.</p><p>— Да! Это было не сложно. Ты ведь уже дал ссылки на все источники, а я лишь дописал пару страниц и вычитал. Можешь перечитать ещё раз, но я постарался. Там не подкопаешься, — отчитался Лютик, взбираясь на кровать и заползая мужчине на колени. — Скажи, что я молодец.</p><p>— Молодец, — Геральт улыбается в ответ и кладет руки парню на бедра. — Я еще раз все проверю, но предварительно ты молодец.</p><p>— Я заслужил награду? — мило интересуется Юлиан, сделав самый невинный взгляд на свете.</p><p>— Разве? Мне казалось, ты отрабатываешь тот раз, когда бессовестно отвлек меня от работы, — усмехается мужчина и чуть наклоняет голову на бок, заглядывая парню в глаза. Лютик шутливо надувает губы.</p><p>— Не будь жадиной.</p><p>— Ладно, — легко сдается Геральт. Как ни крути, а от таких вот «наград» для Юлиана он тоже получает нехилое удовольствие. — Чего ты хочешь?</p><p>— Тебя. На все выходные начиная с сегодняшнего вечера, — на губах Лютика снова заиграла улыбка. — И чтобы никаких срочных совещаний, созвонов по видеосвязи и никакого матерящегося Ламберта. Особенно, Ламберта.</p><p>— Идет. Это вписывается в мои планы.</p><p>— О, так у тебя есть планы? — парень слегка удивленно приподнимает бровь. — Поделишься?</p><p>— Что насчёт того, чтобы завтра устроить пикник? Недалеко от города есть лес, и я знаю прекрасное место у реки, где нам никто не помешает.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что выпустишь меня на улицу после нескольких месяцев заточения? Неужели я дождался? — с легким налетом торжественности говорит Юлиан, под конец драматично вздыхая.</p><p>— Ну, власти ведь ослабили карантин, так что считай, что и я тоже. Тем более, что там никого не будет, кроме нас двоих. Можешь считать, что твоя самоизоляция на один день перенесётся в лес. Ну так что? Согласен?</p><p>— Конечно же я согласен! С твоей гиперопекой нужно пользоваться любой возможностью выйти на улицу, — Лютик смеется и подается вперед, чтобы поцеловать мужчину. — Люблю тебя.</p><p>Геральт улыбается.</p><p>— И я тебя люблю.</p><p>Мужчина целует парня в уголок губ, а затем щекочет ему шею своей щетиной, заставляя Юлиана снова рассмеяться.</p><p>— Щекотно, — говорит Лютик, и в шутку увернуться пытается, но Геральт не даёт ему этого сделать. Пара секунд — и парень, не имея альтернатив, просто заваливается на спину, утаскивая мужчину за собой.</p><p>Геральт наклоняется, чтобы снова соединить их губы в поцелуе, и свободной рукой забирается Юлиану под футболку, за что его протестующе по ней шлепают. Мужчина отстраняется, удивленно приподняв бровь.</p><p>— Подожди до вечера, — на лице Лютика расцветает озорная улыбка. — Я кое-что придумал.</p><p>— И что же? — интересуется Геральт и, взяв парня за руку, помогает тому принять сидячее положение.</p><p>— Узнаешь, когда придёт доставка. Возможно, я соврал и там не книги.</p><p>— Судя по тому, как ты покраснел, там точно что-то интересное, — мужчина усмехается.</p><p>— Я не покраснел! — тут же восклицает Юлиан, но отрицать это глупо. — Ладно, может быть чуть-чуть.</p><p>Геральт смеется и снова целует Лютика, прежде чем встать с кровати.</p><p>— Тогда буду ждать вечера, а пока пойду разберусь со статьей.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Мужчина уходит, оставив парня одного в спальне. Юлиан зевает, потягивается и снова заваливается на кровать, приняв форму уставшей морской звёздочки. Ему стоило бы заняться хоть чем-нибудь, но он просто не может сосредоточиться ни на чем в предвкушении скорой доставки. Лютик решил попробовать кое-что новое, и он надеется, что Геральту это тоже понравится. Их предпочтения в сексе, в основном, совпадают, а если что-то все-таки не сходится, то они взрослые люди и умеют договариваться, но парень все равно чувствует волнение. Приятное волнение, стоит заметить, поэтому Юлиан просто решает наслаждаться этим чувством, надеясь, что вечером все пройдёт отлично.</p><p>Когда в дверь звонят, Лютик уже почти уснул, поэтому он резко подрывается, не сразу сориентировавшись, в каком именно ухе у него звенит. Пара секунд уходит на то, чтобы сморгнуть сон и сориентироваться в пространстве, а затем парень встаёт с кровати и, потирая глаза, идёт открывать. В дверь звонить могут только два человека: либо Рада, либо курьер с посылкой, поэтому Юлиан даже не заглядывает в глазок, прежде чем открыть дверь. Сонливость как рукой снимает.</p><p>— З-здравствуйте, — выдавливает из себя Лютик спустя пару секунд тишины, потому что узнает человека, стоящего перед ним. Просто не может не узнать, ведь забыть человека, что вел в их группе лекции на протяжении всех четырёх лет обучения практически невозможно.</p><p>Весемир удивленно приподнимает бровь, но ничего не говорит. Даже бросает взгляд на номер квартиры, чтобы удостовериться, что он не ошибся, но номер совпадает.</p><p>— Ааа, так это тебе мороженое, — наконец-то прерывает слегка затянувшуюся тишину мужчина, протягивая Юлиану небольшое ведёрко, в котором наверняка где-то килограмм его любимого фисташкового мороженого. Лютик немного неуверенно берет его.</p><p>— Эм… спасибо.</p><p>— Геральт с детства его не любит, — Весемир усмехается. — Так что, впустишь меня? Или так и будем стоять в проходе?</p><p>— Ой, простите, — тут же встрепенулся парень, осознав, что перекрыл вход, и отошёл в сторону, чтобы мужчина смог пройти в квартиру. — Геральт, к тебе пришли! — крикнул Юлиан, закрывая дверь и чувствуя себя максимально неловко.</p><p>Геральт появился в коридоре спустя пару секунд. Он был ничуть не удивлён, обнялся с Весемиром в знак приветствия и попросил подождать его на кухне.</p><p>— Прости, что не предупредил тебя, ладно? — промолвил Геральт до того, как Лютик успел открыть рот. — Я хотел, правда, но слегка заработался и забыл об этом.</p><p>— Ладно, — протянул парень. Он, собственно, и не сердился даже, лишь был слегка обескуражен. — Он мне мороженое подарил…</p><p>— Ну, ты ведь расстроился, что я забыл купить его, когда ходил в магазин? — промолвил Геральт, и Юлиан кивнул. — Я исправил ситуацию.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Лютик тряхнул головой, будто приходя в себя. — Мне нужно поставить его в морозильник, а потом я дам вам поговорить.</p><p>— Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь, — улыбнулся мужчина, аккуратно взяв парня за плечо. — Познакомлю вас нормально, выпьем вместе чаю.</p><p>— Ты уверен? — переспросил Юлиан, потому что это выглядит как знакомство с родителями, и если это так, то ему немного страшно.</p><p>— Уверен. Можешь приготовить нам чай, чтобы не сидеть без дела, — предложил Геральт. Он понимал, почему Лютик вдруг занервничал, и захотел избавить его от необходимости неловко сидеть за столом с Весемиром и молчать.</p><p>— Ладно. Думаешь, я ему понравлюсь? — спросил парень, заглядывая мужчине в глаза с почти детской наивностью.</p><p>Геральт усмехнулся. Он прекрасно знал, что Весемир хорошо думает о Лютике как о своём студенте, поэтому мужчина был уверен, что все будет в порядке.</p><p>— Милый, ты просто не можешь не понравиться, — Геральт щёлкнул Юлиана по носу, вызывая на его лице улыбку. — А теперь пойдём.</p><p>Как только они вошли, Лютик начал копошиться у столешницы, чтобы приготовить чаю, в то время как Геральт сел рядом с их гостем.</p><p>— Прежде чем появятся вопросы, я хотел бы нормально представить вас друг другу, — промолвил он. — Я понимаю, что вы знакомы, но следует сделать это правильно.</p><p>Весемир улыбнулся и кивнул, показывая этим, что готов слушать. Да, отношения преподавателя и студента в их университете порицались, но он этого делать уж точно не будет, потому что его внук впервые за долгие годы выглядит по-настоящему счастливым. Геральт ещё толком ничего не успел сказать, но Весемир видит это по его глазам, да и, возможно, он слышал часть их разговора с Лютиком. Так общаются только по-настоящему влюблённые люди.</p><p>Юлиан обернулся, ненадолго отвлекаясь от чая, и замер в ожидании того, что именно скажет его возлюбленный.</p><p>— Лютик, это Весемир, человек, который меня вырастил, и о котором я тебе рассказывал.</p><p>— Довольно много, причем, — парень доброжелательно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Весемир, это Лютик. Мой студент и любовь всей моей жизни, — абсолютно ровным тоном произнес Геральт, будто только что просто сказал набор фактов, а не в вечной любви признался.</p><p>Юлиан от таких слов слегка покраснел, а Весемир улыбнулся. Как он и думал, по-настоящему влюблённые.</p><p>— Приятно познакомиться еще раз, — промолвил мужчина, протянув парню руку в доброжелательном жесте. Лютик замешкался всего на секунду, прежде чем ответить на рукопожатие.</p><p>— Взаимно.</p><p>— Надеюсь, Геральт о тебе заботится. Если он вдруг что-нибудь выкинет, можешь сказать мне, и мы это быстро исправим, — сказал Весемир, заставив Юлиана рассмеяться.</p><p>— Обязательно. Но пока он не давал поводов для беспокойства. Хотя иногда он забывает мыть за собой посуду.</p><p>— Я проведу с ним воспитательную беседу по этому поводу.</p><p>— Вы помните, что я все еще здесь? — вставил Геральт, но на самом деле он был рад, что они, похоже, нашли общий язык.</p><p>Лютик готовит чай и присоединяется к ним за столом. Смущение и неуверенность парень, кажется, оставил в прошлом, потому что он рьяно поддерживает разговор с Весемиром, смеется над шутками и шутит сам. Хотя, впрочем, это было ожидаемо.</p><p>Спустя около получаса оживленных бесед на относительно отдаленные темы, у Юлиана звонит телефон, и он культурно просит прощения, прежде чем ответить</p><p>— Там курьер не может наш дом найти. Я выйду встречу его, — говорит Лютик, отключив вызов после полуминутного разговора, и поднимается со стула. — Ты же меня отпустишь? — уточняет парень, бросив на Геральта слегка неуверенный взгляд.</p><p>Мужчина за секунду взвешивает в голове все «за» и «против», но ему действительно нужно было поговорить с Весемиром один на один, а Юлиану срочно нужно было забрать свою таинственную посылку, так что решение было очевидным.</p><p>— Ладно, иди, — соглашается Геральт, и на лице Лютика расцветает счастливая улыбка. — Только маску надень.</p><p>— Хорошо. Спасибо! — радостно восклицает парень, быстро чмокнув мужчину в щеку и выскочив из комнаты.</p><p>Весемир качает головой и усмехается.</p><p>— Впервые вижу человека, который был бы так рад выйти из дома. Только не говори, что ты держишь этого милого парня здесь насильно.</p><p>— Нет, даже если это так выглядит. Он может уйти, когда захочет, но я прошу его оставаться дома, пока карантин не будет закончен. Ты же знаешь, как легко Лютик подхватывает любой вирус, — Весемир утвердительно кивает. Юлиан талантливый студент, но он действительно болеет слишком часто, и у него не раз возникали проблемы с выставлением итоговых оценок. — Я волнуюсь за него. Если с ним что-то случится, я вряд ли переживу.</p><p>Весемир качает головой.</p><p>— Не говори так.</p><p>— Но это правда, — слышится хлопок двери, и это значит, что Лютик минут на пять покинул квартиру. — Завтра я сделаю кое-что важное. И хочу, чтобы ты знал об этом.</p><p>— О чем ты говоришь?</p><p>— Завтра я предложу Лютику выйти за меня. Не знаю, каков будет его ответ, но для меня это важное решение, и я хотел сказать тебе об этом, — говорит Геральт, уставившись куда-то в стол. Он правда переживает, что ответ парня будет отрицательным, потому что тогда он не знает, что делать дальше. Юлиан постоянно говорит, что любит его, при любом удобном случае, но это не значит, что он будет согласен на женитьбу. Неопределённость пугает, а страх потерять Лютика в случае, если для него все происходящее окажется слишком серьёзным, настолько велик, что у мужчины не получается это проигнорировать.</p><p>— Ты хочешь моего благословения? — спрашивает Весемир, потому что он готов его дать, но всегда считал, что Геральту оно не понадобится. Его внук был ужасно самостоятельным с самого раннего детства, и ему никогда не нужно было чужое одобрение, поэтому сейчас поведение Геральта кажется слегка странным. Если он так переживает по поводу этого, то для него все происходящее действительно важно.</p><p>Нет, Весемир не сомневался, что у них с Лютиком все серьёзно, ведь иначе Геральт бы не стал заводить отношения со своим студентом. А раз он все-таки сделал это, значит, эти отношения много для него значат, но мужчина и представить себе не мог, что настолько много. Кажется, фраза Геральта про «любовь всей его жизни» не была просто фигурой речи.</p><p>— Не уверен. Не знаю, — отвечает мужчина, тяжело вздохнув.</p><p>— В любом случае, оно у тебя есть, — говорит Весемир, заставив Геральта поднять на него взгляд. — Лютик — прекрасный человек. Конечно, я знаю его не очень хорошо, но верю, что ты сделал свой выбор осознанно. Кольцо хоть купил?</p><p>— Можно сказать и так, — Геральт усмехается. — Йен преподнесла в качестве подарка нам на свадьбу.</p><p>Весемир качает головой, а затем на его губах появляется легкая улыбка.</p><p>— Хорошая девушка. Не пойми меня неправильно, но я так и не понял, почему вы расстались.</p><p>— Сложно сказать, — мужчина пожимает плечами. — Наверное, я просто не любил её. И понял это только когда встретил Лютика.</p><p>— Так он все-таки поступает к нам в магистратуру? — интересуется Весемир, потянувшись за печеньем. Он знал, что парень планировал продолжить учебу, но его планы могли измениться в свете последних событий.</p><p>— Да. Уже ждёт дату, когда можно будет подать документы.</p><p>— А ты не боишься, что… у вас будут проблемы?</p><p>— Проблем не будет, если он завтра скажет «да».</p><p>— Нашёл-таки лазейку в правилах, так ведь? — Весемир усмехается. — Тиссая не сможет ничего сделать, если вы будете женаты.</p><p>— Я очень надеюсь на это, — произносит Геральт, слыша, как снова хлопает входная дверь.</p><p>Когда Лютик возвращается на кухню, Весемир уже завёл разговор о чем-то другом, чтобы парню не показалось, будто ему о чем-то не хотят говорить. Он пробыл в гостях еще около часа, но потом мужчине все-таки пришлось попрощаться с внуком и его возлюбленным, так как у него была еще масса неотложных дел. Перед уходом Весемир ободряюще похлопал Геральта по плечу и пожелал ему удачи. Он не мог знать точно, но все равно почему-то был уверен, что Юлиан не скажет «нет». Слишком уж влюбленными глазами он смотрел на его внука, чтобы испугаться свадьбы и ответственности, так что Весемир даже решил, что ему стоит купить новый костюм, ведь его уж точно позовут на этот праздник. Эх, давно он не ходил на такие мероприятия. С возрастом на похороны ходишь чаще, чем на свадьбы.</p><p>— Покажешь, что там? — интересуется Геральт, заходя в спальню и замечая, что Лютик как раз открывает посылку.</p><p>— Ну, если ты так настаиваешь, — парень хитро улыбается и достает из коробки наручники. — Кто-то хотел меня сковать, насколько я помню?</p><p>Мужчина улыбается.</p><p>— С удовольствием. Но эта коробка слишком большая для одних только наручников.</p><p>— Тут есть кое-что еще, но не все сразу, — Юлиан подмигивает. — Кстати, у меня есть кое-что и для тебя, — Лютик выуживает из коробки какой-то медальон и машет рукой, приглашая мужчину подойти ближе. Геральт удивленно поднимает бровь, но все же выполняет просьбу, и парень застегивает медальон у него на шее. — Теперь ты точно похож на Белого Волка. Почти стопроцентное сходство.</p><p>Мужчина опускает взгляд и узнает медальон, что почти полностью копирует медальон главного героя из сериала, что они не так давно досмотрели.</p><p>— Нравится? — интересуется Юлиан, и Геральт усмехается.</p><p>— Да, но зачем?</p><p>— Он понадобится тебе сегодня. Я хочу сыграть в одну игру.</p><p>— И в какую же? — спрашивает мужчина, и Лютик улыбается, прежде чем потянуть Геральта на себя и прошептать ему свое желание на ухо.</p><p>— Ты уверен? — уточняет мужчина, потому что, видит бог, он этого хочет. Причем настолько сильно, что в штанах стало тесно от одной только мысли, но Геральт должен быть уверен, что Юлиан действительно готов к этому. Он не простит себе, если, увлекшись, хоть как-то навредит Лютику.</p><p>Парень очаровательно закусывает губу и кивает.</p><p>— У всех ведь есть запретные фантазии, верно? Я знаю тебя, Геральт. Ты не причинишь мне вреда.</p><p>— Но если тебе что-то не понравится…</p><p>— Поверь, если мне что-то не понравится, ты тут же об этом узнаешь, — усмехается Юлиан. О своём дискомфорте он уж точно молчать не планировал. — Ну же, соглашайся! Я вижу, что тебе хочется.</p><p>— Хочется. Очень хочется, — отвечает мужчина, а затем берет Лютика за плечи, соприкасается с ним лбами и на пару секунд закрывает глаза. Чтобы он там о себе не думал, кажется, ему не хватит силы воли, чтобы отказаться. — Ладно, я согласен. Но только при условии, что ты придумаешь стоп-слово, чтобы я знал, если нужно остановиться. Я не хочу тебе навредить.</p><p>— Хорошо, — улыбка парня становится еще шире, и он задумывается на пару мгновений. — Пусть будет «красный». И да, я знаю, что это банально, но, по крайней мере, оно при любых обстоятельствах не вылетит у меня из головы.</p><p>— Идет, — Геральт улыбается в ответ.</p><p>— Дай мне десять минут, а затем — приходи. Я буду ждать тебя, — подмигивает Лютик, и мужчина почти невесомо чмокает парня в губы, прежде чем покинуть комнату.</p><p>Геральт наматывает три круга по своему кабинету в ожидании, когда пройдут эти долгие десять минут, прежде чем ему удаётся уговорить себя сесть на диван. В голове полно разных мыслей, но все они так или иначе сводятся к Лютику. К его Лютику и той игре, что парень так неожиданно затеял. Да, мужчина говорил ему о своих фантазиях с наручниками, но он и подумать не мог, что Юлиан угадает их ТАК точно.</p><p>Нет, конечно, Геральт никогда не примерял на себя образ Белого Волка, но, раз Лютику понравилось, он его сыграет. А еще мужчина так и не понял, какой конкретно образ решил примерить на себя Юлиан, но, зная творческие способности парня, Геральт был почти уверен, что догадается по ходу.</p><p>Самые длинные десять минут в жизни мужчины наконец-то закончились, и он подорвался с дивана, пожалуй, слишком резко, но он просто не мог больше ждать. Подойдя к двери спальни, Геральт затормозил на секунду, коснулся медальона у себя на шее, а затем усмехнулся своим мыслям и вошёл внутрь.</p><p>Лютик его ждал. И мужчина определённо потерял бы челюсть где-то на входе в комнату, если бы его хваленое самообладание не включилось так вовремя. Они ведь играют, и Геральт не должен терять голову. Чем дольше это продлится, тем лучше.</p><p>Юлиан сидел на кровати, руки и ноги были скованы наручниками, а на самом парне не оказалось никакой одежды, кроме белых кружевных чулок. Мужчина даже вспомнил как однажды Лютик будто бы между делом спросил, будет ли он хорошо выглядеть в таких чулках, показав Геральту фото из какого-то онлайн-магазина. Мужчина был тогда очень занят и ограничился коротким «тебе пойдёт любая одежда», и сейчас он вдруг понял, что был абсолютно прав. Эти чулки на парне смотрелись ужасно возбуждающе, и Геральт был уверен, что попросит Юлиана надевать их почаще.</p><p>Руки Лютика были скованы за его спиной, и мужчина даже успел подивиться ловкости парня, ведь застегнуть их на самом себе из такого положения довольно непросто, но это восхищение его способностями длилось не долго. На смену ему пришло возбуждение и практически непреодолимое желание обладать этим телом. Черт, Геральт тот еще везунчик.</p><p>Юлиан поднял на него взгляд, слегка залился краской и пробормотал:</p><p>— Сэр, прошу, отпустите меня.</p><p>Взгляд и голос Лютика звучали настолько невинно, что мужчина почти виноватым себя почувствовал от того, как ощутимо дернулся член в его штанах от этих слов. Ну и ещё Геральт убедился, что Юлиан чертовски хороший актёр. Как говорится, талантливый человек талантлив во всем.</p><p>Мужчина усмехнулся и медленно подошёл к кровати, касаясь губ Лютика большим пальцем и слегка оттягивая нижнюю.</p><p>— Сэр, прошу… я вам не нужен. Отпустите меня.</p><p>— Как я могу? — Геральт проводит рукой по шее парня, спуская её ниже вдоль груди. — Ты мой трофей, — мужчина резко сжимает пальцем сосок Юлиана, заставляя того заскулить от неожиданности. — Я не отпущу тебя так просто.</p><p>— Нет, прошу, сэр… — начинает Лютик, но резко обрывается, когда руки Геральта внезапно оказываются у него на шее.</p><p>— Теперь ты моя собственность, малыш, и я буду делать с тобой все, что мне захочется, — говорит мужчина, снизив голос до зловещего шепота и слыша, как парень шумно сглатывает. — Я не виноват, что твоей деревне нечем было расплатиться за убитое чудовище.</p><p>Геральт наклоняется, чтобы прижаться губами к губам Юлиана, но парень уворачивается, словно стараясь уйти от прикосновения. Мужчине это не нравится, и он, убрав руки, больно кусает Лютика за шею, заставляя того сдавленно всхлипнуть.</p><p>— Но я же… я же парень, — пытается привести весомые аргументы Юлиан, но Геральт знает, что его главная задача — не вестись. И он не поведется. — Я не подойду вам.</p><p>— Ошибаешься, — усмешка снова возвращается на губы Геральта, и мужчина искренне надеется, что он хорошо играет свою роль.</p><p>Парень испуганно всхлипывает, когда рука Геральта сжимает его член и начинает медленно поглаживать.</p><p>— Прошу, не надо… — бормочет Лютик, прерываемый собственным полувздохом-полустоном. Черт, он никогда в жизни ещё так не кайфовал от происходящего. — Пожалуйста, сэр…</p><p>Мужчина отпускает член парня, а затем берет за плечи и резко укладывает на живот, особо не церемонясь. С такого положения очень сложно встать без помощи рук, поэтому Юлиан перед ним сейчас практически беззащитен, и это до чёртиков заводит их обоих.</p><p>— Мне позволили взять всё, что я захочу, и я не ошибся, когда выбрал тебя, — шепчет Геральт ему на ухо, оглаживая спину Лютика кончиками пальцев и заставляя того практически дрожать от ощущений.</p><p>— Не надо… я просто бард…</p><p>— Тогда я с удовольствием послушаю песню, которой станут твои стоны.</p><p>Мужчина вслушивается в мольбы парня, оглаживая руками его спину, бедра, ягодицы, наслаждаясь ощущением его кожи на кончиках своих пальцев. Затем Геральт слегка надавливает подушечкой большого пальца на тугое колечко мышц, заставляя Лютика вздохнуть и сбиться с мысли.</p><p>— Покажи, на что способен твой ротик, — просит мужчина, подставляя парню два пальца левой руки и с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как губы Юлиана тут же обхватывают их. Лютик облизывает пальцы с упорством, играясь с ними языком и даже слегка причмокивая губами.</p><p>Когда пальцы кажутся Геральту достаточно влажными, он вытаскивает их изо рта парня и подносит ближе к такому манящему входу.</p><p>— Прошу, позвольте мне уйти… не поступайте так со мной, — бормочет Юлиан, практически умоляя, но мужчина не слушает.</p><p>Слегка раздвинув ягодицы Лютика свободной рукой, Геральт медленно проталкивает в него первый палец. Парень хнычет, ощущая чужеродный предмет внутри, и дергает бедрами, будто пытаясь вырваться, но мужчина тут же кладет правую руку Юлиану на поясницу, вновь придавливая того к кровати.</p><p>— Чшш, тебе не следует дёргаться, милый. Ты слишком хорош, и я не хочу причинить тебе боль, — говорит Геральт, начиная медленно двигать пальцем, аккуратно растягивая Лютика. — Черт, малыш, ты такой узкий. Даже не знаю, как ты примешь в себя мой член.</p><p>— Н-не надо, — бормочет парень, утыкаясь лицом в простыни. — Никто ещё не касался меня там… прошу, сэр, перестаньте.</p><p>На лице Геральта появляется усмешка. Кажется, Юлиан предлагает ему забрать свою невинность, и мужчина совсем не против такого расклада. Наоборот, мысль об этом только больше возбуждает, хотя Геральту казалось, что он и так возбужден до предела.</p><p>— Ох, значит, я буду первым, кто заполучит это прекрасное тело, — отвечает мужчина с усмешкой на губах. Лютик всхлипывает, когда чувствует, что мужчина присоединил ещё один палец. — Первым и единственным.</p><p>Геральт давит на простату, заставляя парня вскрикнуть от неожиданности и почти неосознанно согнуть ноги в коленях. Мужчина надавливает снова, заставляя Юлиана захныкать, и парень дергает руками, словно предпринимая ещё одну безуспешную попытку избавиться от наручников.</p><p>— Нравится? — интересуется Геральт, и Лютик отрицательно машет головой настолько, насколько это возможно сделать в его положении.</p><p>— Прошу, перестаньте…</p><p>— Хм… — задумчиво произносит мужчина, вытаскивая пальцы. Делает он это не потому, что наконец-то внял мольбам парня, а лишь для того, чтобы достать смазку из прикроватной тумбочки. Слюны уже недостаточно, чтобы сделать трение комфортным, а причинять Юлиану настоящую боль он уж точно не хочет.</p><p>— Сэр, если вы отпустите меня, я найду деньги, чтобы вам заплатить, — воспользовавшись перерывом произносит Лютик, стараясь выторговать себе свободу.</p><p>— И каким же это образом? — интересуется Геральт, откупоривая смазку. — Пойдёшь торговать своим телом в дом терпимости? — предполагает он, размазывая ее по пальцам.</p><p>— Нет, я ведь бард. Я неплохо пишу баллады. Я заработаю своими выступлениями.</p><p>— Малыш, ты никогда не заработаешь такую сумму быстро. А я не люблю ждать, — произносит Геральт, снова поднося пальцы ко входу парня. — Лучше я возьму сейчас то, что и так принадлежит мне.</p><p>— Нет, прошу! — восклицает Юлиан, но мужчина неумолим, и вот уже два пальца снова внутри, массируют стенки ануса, подготавливая Лютика к тому, чтобы он смог принять член Геральта.</p><p>Парень то ли хнычет, то ли стонет, едва заметно подаваясь бедрами вверх и принимая в себя уже три пальца. Геральт растягивает Юлиана медленно, никуда не торопясь, и наслаждается каждой секундой.</p><p>Когда мужчине кажется, что парень уже достаточно растянут, он вынимает пальцы и встаёт с кровати. Лютик рвано дышит, наблюдая за ним. Геральт с неизменной усмешкой на губах стягивает с себя футболку и бросает на пол, а затем принимается расстёгивать ремень на штанах. Мужчина уверен, что потом парень заставить его все убрать, сетуя на то, что Геральт вечно разводит беспорядок, но это будет потом, когда игра закончится, а сейчас он может не задумываться об этом.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не делайте этого… сэр… — просит Юлиан, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина стаскивает с себя штаны вместе с нижним бельем. — Прошу… он слишком большой для меня! — восклицает Лютик, когда Геральт демонстрирует ему уже полностью вставший член.</p><p>Мужчина хмыкает, мысленно делая пометку, что парень даже в таком положении умудряется делать ему комплименты, и подходит ближе.</p><p>— Ты само очарование, малыш, — произносит Геральт и слегка приподнимает голову Юлиана. — Покажи мне, как сильно ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя отпустил.</p><p>Лютик хнычет и подается вперед, обхватывая член мужчины губами. Делать минет из такого положения чертовски неудобно, но парню все-таки удаётся опереться на локоть, чтобы облегчить себе задачу.</p><p>Геральт придерживает его голову одной рукой и слегка двигает членом, наслаждаясь тем, с каким упорством Юлиан ему отсасывает. Соблазн трахнуть Лютика в горло слишком большой, но мужчина не поддается ему, хоть и имеет сейчас безграничную власть над парнем, потому что знает, что Юлиану вряд ли понравится. Они обговорили этот момент уже очень давно, и если Геральт не получит на это разрешение прямым текстом, то уговор он нарушать не будет. Никогда.</p><p>Лютик даже из этого положения умудряется удерживать зрительный контакт и, скорее всего, не осознает, как блядски хорошо выглядит сейчас. Если бы парень работал в вебкаме, то определённо греб бы деньги лопатой, но он дарит возможность видеть себя таким только одному мужчине. И Геральт чертов везунчик, раз эта роль досталась именно ему.</p><p>Мужчина вытаскивает член изо рта Юлиана и убирает руку с его головы довольно резко, поэтому Лютик от неожиданности ойкает и валится лицом на кровать. Геральт усмехается.</p><p>— Теперь… теперь вы отпустите меня? — спрашивает парень, смотря мужчине в глаза самым невинным и умоляющим взглядом на свете. Геральт на секунду задается вопросом, как у Юлиана получается изображать невинность так натурально после всего, что они вместе делали, но, на самом деле, от этого только лучше. За исключением некоторых ограничений в своем мозгу, Геральт почти полностью верит в происходящее.</p><p>— С чего бы это? — мужчина снова откупоривает смазку и размазывает её по своему члену. — Мы ещё не закончили.</p><p>— Но… вы же…</p><p>— Ты о чем, малыш? Я тебе ничего не обещал, — замечает Геральт, и это правда так, поэтому мужчина, игнорируя мольбы Лютика, забирается сверху. — А вот ты мне должен. И я возьму сполна.</p><p>— Нет, пожалуйста! — восклицает парень, чувствуя, как член прижимается к его входу, и дергает ногами будто в знак протеста.</p><p>— Тише, милый. Не сопротивляйся и больно не будет, — шепчет ему на ухо Геральт, почти невесомо целуя Юлиана в щеку. — Ты никуда от меня не денешься.</p><p>— Нет, не надо! Не надо! <i>Не надо</i>! — восклицает Лютик, но мужчина не слушает. Он слегка надавливает, проникая внутрь, и заставляя парня захныкать. Двигаясь медленно, Геральт входит до конца и замирает, позволяя Юлиану привыкнуть. Лютик стонет и жмурится, когда мужчина смыкает зубы на его шее: не так сильно, как в прошлый раз, но след точно останется.</p><p>— Ты такой узкий внутри, — голос Геральта подрагивает от возбуждения, и он все еще сдерживается только каким-то чудом, продолжая играть свою роль. — Такой идеальный для меня, — говорит мужчина, аккуратно проводя рукой по щеке парня и начиная медленно двигаться.</p><p>— Пожалуйста… <i>ах</i>… — пытается что-то сказать Юлиан, но прерывается собственным стоном.</p><p>— Что такое, малыш? — интересуется Геральт, все еще двигаясь медленно, чтобы Лютик смог ответить. Мужчина прекрасно знает, что как только он ускорит темп, парень потеряет способность говорить связно.</p><p>— Не надо… он… <i>ах</i>… он слишком большой… мне больно…</p><p>— Ох, я думаю, ты врёшь мне, — замечает Геральт, кусая парня за мочку уха. — Твоя задница так хорошо меня принимает, словно была создана для моего члена.</p><p>— Нет… прошу… — бормочет Юлиан, но мужчина больше не слушает. Он делает еще несколько плавных толчков, прежде чем одномоментно увеличить темп, начав буквально вколачиваться в тело под ним.</p><p>Лютик стонет, временами буквально срываясь на крик и иногда дергая ногами. Что бы он там не говорил, играя свою роль, ему все происходящее нравится до ужаса. Ощущать свою беспомощность, вес Геральта, которым он буквально придавливает его к кровати, их роли и то, что несмотря на все это, Юлиан продолжает чувствовать себя в безопасности и может наслаждаться всем этим в полной мере, не опасаясь за себя.</p><p>По правде говоря, Лютик бы никогда никому не позволил бы творить такое с собой. Никому, кроме Геральта, потому что тот его любит — не только на словах, но и на деле — и парень знает, что его возлюбленный никогда не причинит ему вреда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.</p><p>Мужчина делает еще несколько быстрых и резких толчков, а потом вдруг выходит из парня. Сначала Юлиан ничего не понимает, но догадывается, что происходит, когда его укладывают на бок. Похоже, Геральт решил сменить позу, но Лютик совсем не против: теперь смявшиеся простыни не будут мешать ему нормально дышать.</p><p>— Прошу, сэр, прекратите… — просит парень, прекрасно исполняя свою роль и зная, что мужчина не послушает. — Нет! — восклицает он, когда Геральт снова загоняет свой член внутрь, в этот раз особо не церемонясь, и тут же наращивает практически сумасшедший темп.</p><p>Юлиан стонет, цепляясь рукой за его бок и царапая кожу короткими ногтями. Наслаждение затуманивает разум с каждым новым толчком, и находиться в роли становится очень сложно. Кажется, Лютик пару раз стонет что-то наподобие «да» или «сильнее», но они оба не обращают внимания. Парню настолько хорошо, что даже думать толком не получается, но он все же улавливает, как Геральт заставляет его слегка раздвинуть ноги. Юлиан хнычет, когда рука мужчины накрывает его оставленный без внимания член и начинает надрачивать его, пытаясь попасть в ритм толчков, но Геральт слишком возбужден, чтобы у него это получилось.</p><p>Лютик невольно вскрикивает, когда мужчина кончает внутрь, не переставая при этом медленно двигать бедрами взад-вперед. Рука на его члене ненадолго замирает, и парень чувствует, как его целуют в щеку.</p><p>— Т-теперь вы отпустите меня? — парню удаётся достаточно прийти в себя, чтобы задать этот вопрос хотя бы относительно внятно. Он буквально слышит, как Геральт усмехается ему на ухо.</p><p>— Ты — мой трофей. Я никуда тебя не отпущу. Тем более, я все еще не получил желаемое.</p><p>— Что? Нет-нет-нет! — восклицает Юлиан, когда рука на его члене начинает двигаться, при чем довольно быстро, и темп растёт с каждой секундой. — Не заставляйте меня! — умоляет парень, когда чувствует, что оргазм уже близко. — Пожалуйста, не надо! Не надо… <i>ах</i>… — Лютик кончает, практически срываясь на крик. Оргазм выходит крышесносным, и парню требуется какое-то время, чтобы вернуться в реальность и хоть как-то восстановить сбитое дыхание.</p><p>Геральт нежно целует его в щеку и поглаживает по животу, пока парень приходит в себя.</p><p>— Как ты? — интересуется мужчина, когда взгляд Юлиана на нем все-таки фокусируется.</p><p>— Лучше не бывает, — Лютик улыбается, вызывая на лице Геральта ответную улыбку. — Ты на редкость хороший актер.</p><p>— Мне было для кого стараться, — отвечает мужчина, оставляя на губах парня мимолетный поцелуй, прежде чем выйти из него. — Давай снимем с тебя наручники.</p><p>— Ключи в моей тумбочке.</p><p>Юлиан не перестаёт улыбаться, пока Геральт снимает с него наручники и бросает их прямо на пол.</p><p>— Тебе понравились чулки? — спрашивает Лютик, когда мужчина переводит на него взгляд, и кладет ноги ему на колени, чтобы он мог получше рассмотреть этот элемент одежды.</p><p>— Тебе следует надевать их почаще, — улыбается Геральт, но все-таки снимает чулки с ног парня. — Надо принять душ.</p><p>— Я не уверен, что смогу дойти туда самостоятельно, — с немного коварной улыбкой на губах замечает Юлиан, и мужчина прекрасно понимает, к чему тот клонит.</p><p>— Я отнесу тебя, — отвечает Геральт, подхватывая свое бесценное сокровище на руки.</p><p>Принимать с Лютиком душ — это отдельный вид искусства. Мужчина не привык тратить много времени в ванной — ему хватает максимум десяти минут, но с Юлианом они всегда задерживаются дольше. Намного дольше. И тратят уйму воды, ко всему прочему. После того, как Лютик переехал, счета за воду стали в три раза больше, но Геральта это не очень-то и беспокоит, потому что оно того стоит. Каждого цента.</p><p>Принимать с парнем душ, на самом деле, не только долго, но и весело. Лютик всегда дурачится, надувает мыльные пузыри из мыла и лезет целоваться. Геральт же с радостью поддерживает все это, смеется вместе с ним и в какой-то момент осознаёт себя страстно целующим Юлиана прямо под струей душа. Стекающая вода Лютику будто не мешает, а вот мужчина может продержаться не больше полуминуты, потому что его волосы намокают и лезут в глаза. Геральт разрывает поцелуй и встряхивает головой, смахивая насквозь промокшие волосы с лица и заставляя парня вновь рассмеяться.</p><p>— Можно я помою тебе голову? — интересуется Лютик, каждый раз, как в первый и будто где-то на подсознательном уровне боясь, что ему откажут. Мужчина улыбается и разрешает.</p><p>Парень выглядит необычайно серьезным, когда намыливает ему голову, и Геральт усмехается. Ему нравится наблюдать за Юлианом, когда он чем-то занят. Лютик всегда еле заметно щурится и закусывает губу, что делает его лицо еще более очаровательным. Пальцы парня нежно массируют кожу головы мужчины, перебирают пряди и, кажется, сооружают какие-то странные фигурки из его мыльных волос. Впрочем, это весело.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? Я не закончил! — восклицает Юлиан, когда Геральт внезапно целует его, но в голосе парня ни капли возмущения. Лютик улыбается, когда мужчина кладет руки ему на талию, и позволяет поцеловать себя снова и снова.</p><p>Парень помогает смыть шампунь с волос Геральта, и они наконец-то выбираются из душа. Единственное зеркало в ванной безнадежно запотело, и Юлиан вытирает влагу рукой, чтобы взглянуть на себя.</p><p>Спустя совсем немного времени они снова возвращаются в постель. У Лютика нет никакого желания одеваться, поэтому он просто забирается в постель голышом, а Геральт следует его примеру. На улице лето, так что они уж точно не замерзнут.</p><p>— Целоваться хочу, — заявляет парень, удобно устраиваясь в объятиях мужчины. — Не привык заниматься сексом без поцелуев. Нужно восстановить баланс.</p><p>— Я хотел тебя поцеловать, но ты увернулся, — замечает Геральт.</p><p>— Поцелуи не вписывались в мою роль, а я хороший актёр. Пришлось пожертвовать этим ради искусства, — драматично заключает Юлиан.</p><p>Мужчина смеется.</p><p>— Ладно, я помогу тебе решить эту проблему.</p><p>— Ты так говоришь, будто одолжение мне делаешь, — Лютик игриво щурится. — Неужели не нравится целоваться?</p><p>— Нравится, но только когда я влюблен, — отвечает Геральт, и накрывает губы парня своими, прежде чем он успевает сказать что-либо еще.</p><p>Юлиан целует с похвальным энтузиазмом, запутывая пальцы в слегка влажных волосах мужчины и незаметно для себя оказывается верхом на Геральте.</p><p>— Знаешь, что я думаю? — спрашивает Лютик, слегка отстраняясь и заставляя Геральта открыть глаза.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Со временем Белый Волк настолько влюбился в своего барда, что отпустил его, — говорит парень, снова наклоняясь ниже, и шепчет в самые губы: — Но бард тоже влюбился в своего ведьмака настолько, что, даже получив свободу, остался с ним. Навсегда.</p><p>Мужчина улыбается.</p><p>— Смотрю, ты любишь счастливые концовки.</p><p>— Обожаю, — Юлиан улыбается в ответ.</p><p>— Значит, ты тоже останешься со мной?</p><p>Улыбка на лице Лютика становится еще шире.</p><p>— Навсегда.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. О самом важном вопросе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Даже боюсь спрашивать, где ты так долго был, — сказал Геральт, как только Лютик сел в машину.</p><p>— Рада уговорила меня взять зонтик, — промолвил парень, помахав им и закинув на заднее сиденье. — Потому что по одному прогнозу сегодня дождь, по второму — палящее солнце, а в третьем вообще нет нашего города. Рада предположила, что в третьем варианте все настолько плохо, что нам предпочли не говорить, — Юлиан улыбнулся. — Поехали?</p><p>— Я смотрю, ты в восторге, — усмехнулся мужчина, заводя машину.</p><p>— Конечно! Во-первых, я вышел из дома, во-вторых, мы едем на природу, и, в-третьих, мы едем на машине. Обожаю поездки на машине! — Лютик выглядел действительно восторженным по поводу всего происходящего, поэтому Геральту даже стало как-то легче на душе, ведь несмотря на то, что снаружи он был само спокойствие, мужчина все равно слегка нервничал. Сегодня важный день.</p><p>Парень добровольно взваливает на себя обязанность выбирать музыку, тем самым позволяя Геральту ознакомиться с его музыкальным вкусом. В целом, мужчине нравится почти все, за исключением пары песен, к которым возникают вопросы из серии «С каких пор это вообще считают музыкой?» и «Кто пустил этого парня к микрофону?». Один из них Геральт даже задает, на что Юлиан смеется и заявляет:</p><p>— Ты просто слишком старый для этого.</p><p>Мужчина закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Лютик, у нас разница в пятнадцать лет, а не в пятьдесят.</p><p>— Но тебе все равно не нравятся хиты последних лет.</p><p>— Не нравятся, — легко соглашается Геральт. — Но у меня, в отличие от авторов этих песен, есть музыкальный вкус, — добавляет он, заставляя парня снова рассмеяться.</p><p>До того самого леса они добираются чуть больше, чем за час, после чего мужчина настаивает на том, чтобы они оставили машину.</p><p>— Там дальше только узкая тропинка. Если поедем на машине, грозимся остаться без зеркал и без крыши, — поясняет Геральт, забирая из багажника небольшую корзинку для пикника. Мужчина понятия не имеет, где Лютик её достал, но смотрелась она очень мило.</p><p>— Не вопрос. Пешие прогулки полезны для здоровья! — восклицает парень, чуть ли не прыгая в нетерпении и походя этим на маленького ребёнка, который радуется, что его вместо уроков повезли есть мороженое.</p><p>Геральт вручает Юлиану несколько пледов, и они, закрыв машину, направляются вглубь леса.</p><p>— Кстати, Рада тебе ничего не говорила по поводу вчерашнего? — спустя какое-то время нарушает тишину мужчина, заставляя Лютика взглянуть на него.</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>— Ну… — Геральт пожимает плечами. — Мы уже на собственном опыте убедились, что слышимость в нашем доме отличная, поэтому я даже удивлён, что она вчера не явилась по мою душу, вооружившись дробовиком. Звуки из нашей спальни были… неоднозначными.</p><p>Парень улыбается.</p><p>— А, ты об этом. Не переживай, все в порядке. Я тоже подумал об этом, и просто предупредил её заранее. СМСкой.</p><p>Мужчина слегка удивленно приподнимает бровь.</p><p>— Мне даже интересно, что именно ты ей написал.</p><p>— Явно не то, что ты подумал! — тут же восклицает Юлиан. — Просто предупредил, чтобы она не переживала, если услышит какие-то странные звуки. И что со мной все хорошо… подожди, ты сказал «с дробовиком»? У нее дробовик есть?</p><p>Геральт усмехается.</p><p>— Раньше этот район был не таким спокойным, — замечает он.</p><p>— Вау! То есть… вау, — восхищенно бормочет парень. — Она с каждым днем нравится мне все больше и больше.</p><p>— Так что она тебе ответила?</p><p>— Да ничего такого. Пожелала нам хорошо провести время и отправила подмигивающий смайлик, — Лютик на пару секунд залипает в телефоне, а затем показывает его Геральту. — Вот!</p><p>Мужчина улыбается и берет парня за руку, поворачивая на едва заметную тропинку, что ведёт еще дальше вглубь леса. Юлиан как-то непривычно для себя замолкает, оглядываясь по сторонам и словно наслаждаясь природой. Спустя пару минут они выходят к речке. Она не особо глубокая, но, при желании, в ней можно было бы искупаться. Небольшая цветочная поляна, которая выглядит так, будто только что сошла с картины какого-нибудь известного художника, находится всего в двух шагах от них.</p><p>Лютик смеется от радости, словно ребёнок, наконец-то получивший желаемое, и, отпустив руку Геральта, практически с разбегу падает на траву в самом центре поляны, раскинув руки и ноги в разные стороны. Мужчина улыбается и подходит ближе.</p><p>— Надеюсь, сюрприз удался? — интересуется он, наблюдая за счастливо катающимся в траве Юлианом.</p><p>— Еще как! — радостно восклицает Лютик, почти моментально подскакивая на ноги и прыгая Геральту на шею. Корзинку с едой мужчина не роняет только каким-то чудом, умудрившись словить парня свободной рукой. — Тут так классно! Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! Ты самый лучший парень на свете! — немного по-детски, но при этом до жути очаровательно заявляет Юлиан, быстро чмокая Геральта в губы. — Как думаешь, вода холодная? — спрашивает вдруг Лютик и, не дожидаясь ответа, бежит к речке, чтобы проверить.</p><p>Мужчина усмехается, наблюдая за ним. Похоже, ему придётся самому стелить плед и сервировать им обед, потому что парень для этого, судя по всему, слишком счастлив. Что ж, Геральт, в общем-то, не против.</p><p>— Лютик, иди сюда, — зовет мужчина, когда все приготовления более-менее готовы. Отвлекать парня от созерцания природы не хочется, но Геральт не успел позавтракать с утра и поэтому очень голодный, а есть еду без Юлиана как-то неправильно.</p><p>— Там такие рыбки красивые! — радостно заявляет Лютик, практически падая на плед рядом с мужчиной. — Я даже и не догадывался, что возле города может быть такое красивое место! Мы ведь еще сюда приедем?</p><p>Геральт улыбается, доставая из корзинки бутерброд.</p><p>— Если ты захочешь.</p><p>— Спрашиваешь! Конечно же я захочу! Я так давно не был на природе. Да я четыре года вообще никуда из города не… о, рогалики! — прерывает сам себя Юлиан, увидев в корзинке свой любимый деликатес. — Давно я не был так счастлив! — улыбается Лютик, уплетая еду за обе щеки, а потом вдруг резко меняется в лице: — Надеюсь, это не повод сообщить мне какую-то очень плохую новость.</p><p>— Нет. С чего ты взял? — тут же спрашивает мужчина, удивившись такой резкой перемене в настроении парня.</p><p>— Родители всегда так делали. Однажды они отвезли меня в парк аттракционов, а потом сообщили, что умерла моя тётя, — Юлиан пытается беззаботно пожать плечами, но Геральт видит, что воспоминания делают парню больно. — Я просто… любил её очень. Мне было тяжело смириться с её смертью. После этого я долгие годы боялся сильно радоваться, постоянно ожидая плохих новостей. Знаю, это глупо. Забудь, — Лютик тут же отмахивается, словно ему стыдно за свои чувства.</p><p>Мужчина делает глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями.</p><p>— Ничего плохого не произошло. Но нам действительно нужно поговорить.</p><p>— О чем? — парень пытается задать вопрос беззаботно, запихивая в рот очередной мини-рогалик, но Геральт улавливает его волнение.</p><p>— Ты ведь понимаешь, что к началу учебного года карантин снимут, верно? — спрашивает мужчина, и Юлиан тут же кивает. — Ты поступишь к нам в магистратуру — я уверен в этом, не спорь — а я вернусь на работу. Скрывать наши отношения станет сложнее, и…</p><p>— Ты меня бросаешь? — спрашивает Лютик резко и испуганно, вцепившись пальцами в упаковку от рогаликов. Нет-нет-нет, только не это. Он не готов. Он не хочет, чтобы все заканчивалось. Тем более, так.</p><p>— Нет, что ты, милый! Ни за что на свете! — тут же восклицает Геральт, подаваясь вперед и накрывая руки парня своими. — Я люблю тебя, ты же помнишь?</p><p>Парень снова кивает.</p><p>— Тогда говори быстрее, о чем ты хочешь поговорить, иначе я прямо здесь словлю паническую атаку и после этого поговорить не получится, — Юлиан старается пошутить, но мужчина видит, что парень все еще нервничает. Да, не самый лучший настрой, чтобы делать предложение, но он ведь уже начал. Не хочется прерываться и заставлять Лютика нервничать еще сильнее.</p><p>— Ладно, — Геральт успокаивающе улыбается уголками губ и, отпустив руки парня, тянется к корзинке. Юлиан наблюдает за ним с определённой настороженностью. — Я долго думал о том, что происходит между нами. Если забыть о том, что ты мой студент, то я могу лишь сказать, что безумно влюблен в тебя, — мужчина достает из корзинки ту самую непримечательную серую коробочку. — Лютик, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не представляю своей жизни без тебя. Совсем. С тех пор, как я впервые поцеловал тебя, я больше не хочу любить никого другого. Не знаю, чувствуешь ли ты тоже самое, но все же хочу спросить тебя… — Геральт открывает коробочку, чтобы парень мог увидеть её содержимое. — Ты выйдешь за меня?</p><p>Юлиану кажется, что он умрет от инфаркта прямо сейчас, ведь сердце заходится так, будто он бежит марафон. Речь отнимает почти моментально, хотя раньше парню казалось, что он просто не способен молчать. Ему не… не послышалось? Геральт действительно… действительно предлагает выйти за него?</p><p>— Я… — произносит Лютик, потому что это не та ситуация, когда стоит терять дар речи, но больше не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Проходит ещё секунда, и парень просто кивает, чувствуя, как по щекам катятся слезы. Он не уверен, почему он плачет, но, кажется, Юлиан впервые в жизни чувствует себя настолько счастливым, что ему хочется рыдать.</p><p>Геральт выдыхает с облегчением, потому что он успел знатно понервничать за то время, пока Лютик молчал, а затем улыбается и берет парня за руку.</p><p>— Позволишь? — интересуется он, доставая из коробочки кольцо, и парень кивает снова, улыбаясь уголками губ и продолжая плакать.</p><p>Мужчина аккуратно надевает кольцо Юлиану на безымянный палец, а затем подносит его руку к своему лицу и нежно касается губами его пальцев.</p><p>— Я… я… прости, я просто… — пытается объяснить свою реакцию Лютик, но слов ему по-прежнему не хватает. Геральт понимающе улыбается.</p><p>— Все в порядке. Иди сюда, милый, — говорит мужчина, и парень подается вперед, тут же попадая в крепкие объятья.</p><p>Геральт прижимает Юлиана ближе к себе, целуя его шею, плечи и везде, где только может дотянуться. С каждой секундой мужчина все больше осознает ситуацию и понимает, что Лютик все же сказал ему «да», пусть и невербально. По телу разливается чувство умиротворения, и Геральт наконец-то ощущает себя по-настоящему счастливым.</p><p>— Я так боялся, что ты откажешь мне, — произносит мужчина, потому что это правда, и он хочет поделиться этим с Юлианом. За те пару недель, пока он планировал это предложение руки и сердца, Геральт без преувеличения умудрился извести страхами и сомнениями сам себя.</p><p>Лютик слегка отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть мужчине в глаза.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — произносит он, когда речь наконец-то возвращается к нему. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь не отделаешься от меня? — парень улыбается, соприкасаясь с Геральтом носами.</p><p>— Я не буду даже пробовать, — мужчина улыбается в ответ, подаваясь вперед и накрывая губы Юлиана своими. — Я так счастлив, что встретил тебя.</p><p>— А я счастлив, что ты оказался ужасно несдержанным. Я бы не осмелился признаться в своих чувствах, если бы ты просто не прижал меня к стенке и не трахнул.</p><p>— Весьма опрометчивый поступок, тебе не кажется? — усмехается мужчина, и Лютик пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Мне понравилось. Нужно будет как-нибудь повторить.</p><p>— М-да, такую историю детям не расскажешь, — задумчиво тянет Геральт, зарываясь носом парню в изгиб шеи.</p><p>— Ну, не обязательно ведь конкретизировать. Скажем, что ты поцеловал меня в аудитории, а в следующую нашу встречу пригласил на свидание. Романтичная история получится, — предлагает Юлиан, улыбаясь уголками губ.</p><p>Они никогда не говорили о детях, но этот разговор прекрасно подтверждает тот факт, что они оба хотят их в будущем. Обсудить детали у них ещё будет время, ведь им завести ребёнка будет не так просто, как гетеропарам, но Лютик уверен, что они справятся с этим, когда будут готовы. Из Геральта уж точно выйдет прекрасный папа.</p><p>— Кстати, я выбрал это место не случайно, — заявляет вдруг мужчина, заглядывая парню в глаза и заставляя вынырнуть из своих мыслей.</p><p>— М? — заинтригованно тянет парень.</p><p>— Кто-то мечтал заняться сексом в лесу, насколько я помню, — Геральт улыбается. — Этот лес подойдёт?</p><p>— Еще как! — восклицает Юлиан и подается вперед, целуя мужчину в нетерпении. — Надеюсь, ты взял смазку.</p><p>— Обижаешь, — отвечает мужчина, одним уверенным движением достав её из корзинки. — Лежала рядом с кольцом.</p><p>Лютик улыбается.</p><p>— Не могу определиться, это сейчас прозвучало пошло или мило.</p><p>— И так, и так? — предполагает Геральт, расстегивая ремень у парня на джинсах. — Нравится кольцо?</p><p>Юлиан со знанием дела кладет руку мужчине на плечо и растопыривает пальцы, разглядывая ювелирное изделие и позволяя Геральту разобраться с его штанами.</p><p>— Мне нравится. Люблю белое золото. А камешек — это фианит? Или циркон? Я что-то читал про это.</p><p>— Бриллиант, но ты был близко, — говорит мужчина, и Лютик пораженно открывает рот.</p><p>— Ты шутишь! — восклицает парень, и Геральт улыбается.</p><p>— В этот раз нет.</p><p>— Но бриллиант — это же… это же жутко дорого! — говорит Юлиан, уставившись на кольцо на своей руке как на восьмое чудо света.</p><p>— Это подарок от Йен и её парня-ювелира нам на свадьбу, так что я особо не потратился, — мужчина нежно проводит рукой по щеке Лютика. — Но, даже если бы я не получил такое щедрое предложение, я бы сам выбрал кольцо не хуже, поверь.</p><p>— Но… зачем такое дорогое? Мне хватило бы и серебра с каким-нибудь фианитом, а то и вовсе без него.</p><p>Геральт усмехается.</p><p>— Без камня или без кольца?</p><p>— Я бы согласился выйти за тебя, даже если бы ты предложил мне это между делом без романтики и кольца, так что, думаю, и то, и другое, — произносит Юлиан, не отрывая взгляда от украшения. — Черт, оно, наверное, и впрямь очень дорогое. Я неловко себя чувствую.</p><p>— Почему? — интересуется мужчина, ненадолго оставив штаны Лютика в покое и нежно оглаживая его оголенную поясницу.</p><p>— Я не… не заслужил, что ли? — произносит парень, но, судя по всему, он и сам не уверен в том, что чувствует. — Я самый обычный парень, у которого даже работы нет, а тут б-бриллиант, — пытается объяснить свои мысли Юлиан, невольно заикаясь на последнем слове. Мысль о цене кольца просто не укладывается у него в голове.</p><p>— Лютик… — тянет Геральт с легкой улыбкой на губах. — Ты достоин куда большего, чем это. Я, конечно, не очень много могу себе позволить, но я буду стараться.</p><p>— Мне много и не надо, — парень улыбается. — Гитара, и чтобы ты меня любил.</p><p>— Думаю, это я смогу тебе дать.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Юлиан улыбается шире и целует мужчину, запутывая руки у него в волосах. Геральт снова возвращается к своему занятию и наконец-то справляется со штанами, стягивая их с Лютика.</p><p>— Стринги? Серьёзно? — слегка удивленно спрашивает, а точнее констатирует факт мужчина, и парень невольно краснеет. Юлиан, конечно, надевал их специально, но не думал, что Геральт обратит на это хоть какое-то внимание.</p><p>— А что такого? Они шли по акции, — Лютик улыбается, повернувшись к мужчине боком и красиво оттопырив задницу, чтобы тот мог получше рассмотреть его новое нижнее белье. — Можно сказать, забрал практически за бесценок.</p><p>— И как? Удобно? — интересуется Геральт, потому что ему правда интересно. Стринги, без сомнения, смотрелись красиво, но он слыхал, что удобством они не славятся.</p><p>— Сначала было непривычно, но теперь вроде ничего, — Лютик оттягивает резинку стрингов. — Нравится?</p><p>— Нравится, — кивает мужчина. — Ты точно не подрабатываешь в вебкаме, пока я сплю?</p><p>Парень смеётся.</p><p>— Нет. А думаешь, я бы пользовался спросом?</p><p>— Думаю, ещё как. Но проверять мою догадку мы не будем, — говорит Геральт, кладя руки Юлиану на талию и заставляя придвинуться ближе.</p><p>— Почему это? — игриво интересуется Лютик, закидывая руки мужчине на шею. — Не веришь в мой успех?</p><p>— Верю, еще как верю, но не хочу, чтобы хоть кто-то, кроме меня, видел тебя таким.</p><p>— Да вы жуткий собственник, мистер Беллегард, — парень драматично вздыхает. — И как я сразу не догадался?</p><p>— Можно подумать, ты не такой же, — замечает мужчина.</p><p>— Каюсь, есть за мной такой грешок. Но разве это не хорошо, что мы сходимся в этом вопросе? Было бы неловко, если бы кто-то из нас мечтал о полиаморных отношениях, а второй был моногамным до мозга костей.</p><p>— Я был в полиаморных отношениях, — говорит вдруг Геральт, и глаза парня удивленно расширяются.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— И как прошло? — довольно странный вопрос, но мужчина догадывается, что именно Юлиан имеет ввиду.</p><p>— Было интересно, но, в целом, это не моё. Понимаю людей, которым такое нравится, но возникает слишком много нюансов, с которыми я не хочу мириться, — Геральт нежно проводит руками по спине парня.</p><p>— Хорошо, — на удивление серьезно кивает Лютик. — Ты знаешь, я не ревнивый, но делить тебя с кем-то другим я не планирую. Прими это к сведению.</p><p>Мужчина смеется.</p><p>— Обязательно, — а затем подается вперед, чтобы поцеловать Юлиана. Руки Лютика тут же снова запутываются у мужчины в волосах, словно там им самое место.</p><p>Колечко на безымянном пальце ощущается странно, но парню нравится это ощущение. Это украшение знаменует начало чего-то нового и, без сомнения, невероятного. Они будут вместе, теперь уже официально, и могут больше не бояться раскрытия их отношений. Если в университете узнают, то по головке не погладят, конечно, но сделать ничего не смогут — они ведь будут УЖЕ женаты.</p><p>— Ты думал о том, когда нам стоит сыграть свадьбу? — интересуется Юлиан, подцепляя пальцами футболку Геральта и помогая стащить её через голову.</p><p>— Я не уверен, — честно отвечает мужчина. — Нам следует расписаться до начала года, чтобы не было проблем, когда…</p><p>— Когда мы вернемся в универ, — кивает Лютик. — Да, я понимаю.</p><p>— Но мы можем устроить торжество потом, если хочешь.</p><p>Парень как-то неопределенно пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Я не уверен, что хочу торжество. Мне-то и позвать некого, кроме разве что Присциллы. Мы можем просто расписаться в кругу близких людей, а затем отметить это в кафе. Так выйдет намного дешевле и заморачиваться не придется. Как тебе идея?</p><p>— Я согласен на что угодно, лишь бы ты был рядом, — улыбается Геральт. — Тем более, нам следует отложить немного денег на свадебное путешествие.</p><p>— Путешествие? — глаза Юлиана загораются восторгом, и мужчина мог бы назвать этот восторг почти что детским, если бы парень в этот момент так уверенно не расстёгивал ему ширинку.</p><p>— Я хочу отвезти тебя к морю. Медовый месяц не обещаю, но медовую неделю мы потянем, — усмехается Геральт, нежно целуя Лютика в шею.</p><p>— Не верю, что все это происходит со мной, — бормочет парень, закрывая глаза. — Четыре года назад я был за гранью нищеты и работал сутками за копейки, лишь бы прожить ещё одну неделю, а теперь… у меня есть дом, друзья, красный диплом и я… хах, я выхожу замуж, — Юлиан открывает глаза и словно пытается удостовериться, что все происходящее реально. Мужчина улыбается.</p><p>— Давай докажу, что ты не спишь?</p><p>— И как же ты это сделаешь?</p><p>— Секс, — уверенно кивает Геральт, и Лютик смеется. — Тем более, мы друг друга почти раздели.</p><p>— Тогда нам нужно как можно быстрее закончить начатое, — отвечает парень, стаскивая с мужчины штаны.</p><p>Геральт укладывает Юлиана на плед и нависает сверху, похоже, вознамерившись покрыть поцелуями каждый сантиметр его тела. Лютик сдавленно стонет, когда мужчина лижет его сосок, и тот усмехнувшись, продолжает спускаться поцелуями ниже.</p><p>— Чего ты хочешь сейчас? — интересуется Геральт, добравшись до паха парня и почти невесомо поцеловав его член через ткань нижнего белья.</p><p>— Я? — невольно переспрашивает Юлиан.</p><p>— А кто же ещё? Сейчас мы исполняем твою сексуальную фантазию, — мужчина усмехается, проводя языком от резинки трусов до пупка Лютика, заставляя того снова застонать. Парень всегда был фанатом предварительных ласк и обожал ощущения от прикосновений рук, губ и языка Геральта по всему телу. Мужчина просек это почти сразу и без зазрения совести этим пользовался.</p><p>— Я хочу… — задумчиво тянет Юлиан, изо всех сил стараясь сосредоточиться, пока Геральт обводит его пупок языком. Рукой мужчина слегка поглаживает член Лютика через ткань трусов с удовлетворением отмечая, что тот с каждой секундой наливается кровью все сильнее и сильнее. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь себя растягивать, — парень слегка наклоняет голову на бок и с улыбкой заглядывает мужчине в глаза.</p><p>— Даже так… — усмехается Геральт, слегка отстранившись. — Хочешь, чтобы я устроил шоу?</p><p>— О да… — тянет Юлиан, хищно сверкнув глазами. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты сам будешь доставлять себе удовольствие. Получу… эстетический оргазм.</p><p>— Я думал, ты больше в обычном заинтересован, — замечает мужчина, принимая сидячее положение и утаскивая Лютика за собой.</p><p>— Заинтересован, — согласно кивает парень. — Но кто мне помешает получить и то, и другое?</p><p>Они стягивают с друг друга оставшуюся одежду, и Юлиан невольно облизывается, когда Геральт смазывает пальцы и приставляет их к своему входу. Лютик подползает ближе и слегка кусает мужчину за шею как раз в тот момент, когда он проталкивает в себя сразу два своих пальца. С губ Геральта срывается стон.</p><p>— Видел бы ты себя, — бормочет парень, проводя руками по бокам мужчины, а затем останавливаясь на его члене. Геральт стонет снова, когда Юлиан начинает медленно ласкать его, параллельно оставляя засосы на ключицах и шее мужчины. Лютик его словно метит, но он совсем не против. На нем все заживает, как на собаке, поэтому Геральт уверен, что уже через пару дней от этих засосов и следа не останется. Конечно, если парень не поставит новые.</p><p>Мужчина продолжает растягивать себя, но делать это самому и в таком положении не очень удобно, поэтому он несказанно радуется, когда Юлиан аккуратно отодвигает его руку, приставляя ко входу Геральта уже свои пальцы.</p><p>— Посмотрим, как ты справился с этой задачей, — усмехается тот, проталкивая в мужчину сразу три пальца. С губ Геральта срывается громкий стон, и Лютик чувствует, как плотно стенки ануса мужчины обхватывают его пальцы. — Что ж, довольно неплохо. Но больше восьмидесяти семи баллов я бы не поставил, — с ухмылкой замечает парень, начиная медленно двигать пальцами.</p><p>— Засранец, — бормочет Геральт, утыкаясь Юлиану в плечо и таким образом заглушая стон.</p><p>— Это вообще-то твои слова.</p><p>— Но я их не тебе… ах… говорил.</p><p>— Ты говорил их Присцилле, но я-то запомнил, — усмехается Лютик. — Решил, так сказать, ответить тем же. Справедливости ради.</p><p>— Тоже мне… ах… борец за справедливость, — мужчина буквально скулит сквозь зубы, когда пальцы парня добираются до простаты и начинают неспешно, но довольно сильно массировать её.</p><p>— Ну кто-то ведь должен защищать слабых и ущемленных, — замечает Юлиан, еще раз надавливая на простату Геральта и заставляя того застонать, прежде чем вытащить пальцы.</p><p>— Я ей пятёрку в конце семестра поставил. Она не очень-то на ущемленную тянет, — мужчина усмехается. Лютик — единственный человек в его жизни, с которым Геральт может обсуждать постороннюю девушку прямо во время их секса, и при этом чувствовать себя максимально комфортно.</p><p>Такие отдаленные от темы разговоры совершенно не отвлекают, а наоборот придают всему происходящему некоторой изюминки. Мужчина получает нешуточное удовольствие, осознавая, что Юлиан может спокойно поддерживать разговор, к примеру, об эмиграции, при этом параллельно растягивая его пальцами. Возможно, это странно, но Геральт вряд ли будет задумываться об этом.</p><p>Лютик фыркает, видимо, не находясь, что ответить, а затем слегка отодвигается от мужчины и ложится спиной на плед.</p><p>— Прокатишься? — с улыбкой интересуется он, жестом указывая на свой полностью стоящий член.</p><p>Юлиан уже трахал Геральта раньше, при чем не раз, но он всегда доминировал в такие моменты, а мужчине оставалось лишь подчиниться и получать удовольствие. Сейчас же Лютик хочет увидеть, как Геральт будет доставлять себе удовольствие самостоятельно. Парень хочет узнать, какую скорость и какой угол выберет мужчина, насаживаясь на его член, а еще Юлиан, без сомнения, хочет посмотреть на то, как Геральт будет очаровательно стонать и жмурится, получая удовольствие от одного лишь члена Лютика внутри. Черт, парень продал бы за это душу, но раз он может получить это бесплатно, так почему бы не воспользоваться такой невероятной возможностью?</p><p>— Как я могу отказаться? — усмехается мужчина и смазывает член Юлиана новой порцией смазки, прежде чем забраться сверху.</p><p>Геральт насаживается медленно, словно старается прочувствовать Лютика каждой клеточкой своего тела. Парень несдержанно стонет, когда мужчина насаживается до конца. Внутри Геральта жарко и тесно, именно так, как любит Юлиан, и ощущения становятся по истине крышесносными, когда мужчина начинает двигаться. Сначала медленно и осторожно, но совсем скоро он начинает нетерпеливо наращивать темп, подобрав угол так, чтобы член Лютика при каждом движении проезжался чётко по простате.</p><p>— Кто из нас ещё в вебкаме должен работать, — говорит вдруг парень, заставляя Геральта улыбнуться и даже слегка замедлиться.</p><p>— Не дождёшься. Не зря я так долго себе карьеру строил, — отвечает мужчина, слегка запыхавшись и таким образом давая себе время на отдышаться.</p><p>— В вебкаме ты бы быстро набрал популярность, знаешь ли, — тянет Юлиан, проводя рукой по прессу Геральта, а затем обхватывая его член. — Еще неизвестно, кто больше зарабатывает: вебкамщик или проректор, — размышляет вслух Лютик, начиная быстро надрачивать член мужчины и тем самым заставляя его закусить губу от наслаждения.</p><p>— И ты бы… позволил мне зарабатывать деньги так?</p><p>— Будто бы тебе нужно моё разрешение, — фыркает парень. — Но я, как твой жених, был бы против, — замечает Юлиан, перемещая руки на талию Геральта и побуждая того снова начать двигаться. — Никто, кроме меня, не заслужил видеть тебя таким. Так и знай.</p><p>— Ну значит… ах… тебе повезло, — отвечает мужчина, снова наращивая темп и стремительно утопая в удовольствии. С Лютиком всегда так. Каким бы пресловутым контролем Геральт не славился, парень умеет его обходить, при чем даже особо не стараясь. Любовь творит с людьми странные, но в тоже время невероятные вещи. Мужчина ни на что на свете не променял бы эти чувства.</p><p>Геральт наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Юлиана, и мокрые беспорядочные поцелуи делают все происходящее еще более волшебным, если это, в принципе, возможно. Лютик цепляется мужчине за спину пальцами, оставляя ногтями длинные красные полосы на светлой коже.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет мужчина, и парень улыбается.</p><p>— Я тоже тебя люблю.</p><p>Геральт улыбается в ответ и отстраняется, чтобы снова восстановить необходимый темп и все-таки подвести их обоих к такой желанной разрядке. Ему, что неудивительно, много времени не требуется. Мужчина кончает уже через минуту, пачкая Юлиану живот своей спермой. Лютик хватает Геральта за бедра и насаживает до конца, с громким стоном кончая следом.</p><p>Когда оргазм сходит на нет, мужчина снова наклоняется за таким желанным поцелуем.</p><p>— Я исполнил твою фантазию? — интересуется Геральт, и Лютик улыбается.</p><p>— Это куда лучше, чем любая моя фантазия.</p><p>Мужчина улыбается в ответ и слазит с парня, удобно устраиваясь на пледе рядом. Юлиан тянется к забытой корзинке в поисках салфеток.Приведя их обоих в относительный порядок, Лютик натягивает на себя футболку, что лежала на траве неподалеку.</p><p>— Ничего не перепутал? — усмехается Геральт, удостоверившись, что парень все же надел его футболку. Юлиан отрицательно машет головой, выглядя при этом жутко довольным.</p><p>— Мне нравится носить твои вещи, — улыбается он, расправляя на себе футболку. — Они большие, уютные и тобой пахнут. Я верну, когда будем идти обратно.</p><p>— Ладно, — легко соглашается Геральт и, натянув на себя штаны, устремляет взгляд небо. Лютик продолжает есть рогалики в относительной тишине, с интересом и неким благоговением рассматривая кольцо на пальце.</p><p>— Интересно… — невольно произносит вслух парень, и мужчина поворачивает голову в его сторону.</p><p>— Что интересно?</p><p>— Как Рада догадалась о том, что ты собираешься сделать мне предложение, — отвечает Юлиан, пересекаясь взглядом с Геральтом. — Ты ей не говорил?</p><p>Мужчина отрицательно машет головой.</p><p>— Знали только Йен и Весемир. Я у него что-то наподобие благословения попросил.</p><p>— Правда? — удивленно спрашивает Лютик. — И что он?</p><p>Геральт усмехается.</p><p>— Дал добро, как видишь. Не уверен, что оно мне нужно было, но все же приятно, что оно у меня есть, — мужчина приподнимается на локтях, чтобы выхватить у парня из рук последний рогалик. — Так говоришь, она знала? И как давно?</p><p>— Она спросила, не сделал ли ты мне предложение. Это было… пару недель назад. В тот день, когда мне бинты сняли, — говорит Юлиан, и мужчина фыркает. — Что?</p><p>— Рада намного проницательнее, чем кажется. В тот день Йен привезла мне кольцо и папку ненужной макулатуры, которую я теперь не знаю, куда деть.</p><p>Лютик задумчиво хмурится, а затем драматично охает.</p><p>— Вы меня обманули! — восклицает он, заставляя Геральта улыбнуться.</p><p>— Мы не хотели испортить сюрприз. Он ведь удался, я прав?</p><p>Юлиан в секунду теряет всю свою напускную обиду и улыбается так счастливо-счастливо, что у мужчины буквально сердце болеть начинает от такого сильного прилива нежности в отношении одного конкретного человека.</p><p>— Прав.</p><p>— Кстати, напиши Йен о том, что я все-таки осмелился и сделал тебе предложение. Она просила сообщить.</p><p>— Окей, — Лютик тянется за телефоном, а затем, немного подумав, фотографирует правую руку, на которой красуется жутко красивое и, вероятно, жутко дорогое кольцо.</p><p>Так и не придумав, что написать, парень просто отправляет получившуюся фотографию с короткой подписью: «Я сказал Да».</p><p>Ответ приходит почти моментально.</p><p>«Чур я буду подружкой на свадьбе».<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. О Нутелле и секретах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лютик тяжело вздохнул и отложил в сторону телефон, когда осознал, что вот уже двадцать минут пялится на номер своей подруги и не решается позвонить. Взгляд парня падает на обручальное кольцо, и он вздыхает ещё раз.</p><p>Что, во имя всех богов, он вообще должен ей говорить? Присцилла ведь считает, что у Юлиана никого не было с тех пор, как он расстался с тем придурком, о котором сейчас даже вспоминать не хочется, а тут — бац! — и он выходит замуж. Причем не просто замуж, а замуж за их преподавателя и первого проректора Оксенфуртского университета. М-да, это явно не та новость, которую девушка может случайно прослушать.</p><p>— Медитируешь? — усмехается Геральт, заходя на кухню и с деловым видом заглядывая в холодильник.</p><p>— Вот только не нужно издеваться. Я в раздумьях и легкой растерянности, — отвечает Лютик, продолжая рассматривать кольцо. — Я могу сказать о тебе? Потому что иначе я вообще не знаю, что говорить.</p><p>Мужчина выглядывает из холодильника.</p><p>— А она поступает в магистратуру?</p><p>— Ну… да. На контракт, вроде как.</p><p>— Ладно, говори, все равно, — отвечает Геральт, снова исчезая в холодильнике. — Она ведь будет на свадьбе. Нет ни единого шанса, что она меня не заметит.</p><p>Парень подавляет смешок.</p><p>— Тут ты прав.</p><p>— Кстати, — голова мужчины снова появляется из холодильника. — Мы расписываемся 15 августа, так что можешь сразу и дату сказать.</p><p>— Но мы же ещё даже заявление не подали, — слегка удивленно напоминает Юлиан. — И там несколько месяцев ждать еще нужно вроде… — неуверенно добавляет он. Если честно, Лютик замуж вообще не собирался и теперь понятия не имеет, как это все работает. Мечтал, конечно, но уж точно не собирался.</p><p>— Одна моя бывшая студентка сейчас в ЗАГСе работает. Пообещала договориться за 15 число, а заявление напишем завтра. Не против?</p><p>— «За» всеми руками и ногами, — парень улыбается. — Только холодильник закрой, а то продукты пропадать начнут.</p><p>— Я полторы недели не ходил в магазин, Лютик. Тут нечему пропадать. Кроме вот… — отвечает Геральт, доставая какую-то банку. — Что это?</p><p>— Калиновое варенье.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ну варенье из калины. Рада дала попробовать. Вкусно, кстати, — отвечает парень, и мужчина скептически оглядывает банку, прежде чем поставить ее обратно. — Хочешь сделаю тебе блинчики с этим вареньем? — Юлиан очаровательно улыбается.</p><p>— Хочу. Но у нас ни яиц, ни молока, ни даже масла нет, — как вердикт заявляет Геральт, закрывая холодильник. — Ты, конечно, очень талантлив, но вряд ли без всего этого справишься. Схожу-ка я в магазин. Мука есть?</p><p>— Есть. И ещё Нутеллу купи. Большую банку.</p><p>— А в причинном месте не слипнется? — усмехается мужчина, заставляя Лютика очаровательно надуть губки.</p><p>— Ну пожааалуйста… — тянет парень, включив все свое обаяние на максимум.</p><p>— Ладно, — легко сдаётся Геральт, потому что особо не хочет сопротивляться. Да и потом, ему определенно нравится наблюдать за тем, как Юлиан ложку после этой шоколадной пасты вылизывает. Так сказать, у него есть в этом своя заинтересованность. — Пойду я.</p><p>— Буду с нетерпением ждать.</p><p>— Меня или еду?</p><p>— И то, и другое, — отвечает Лютик, и Геральт, усмехнувшись, выходит из кухни, а парень возвращается к гипнотизированию экрана телефона. Эх, была не была. Вряд ли он придумает что-нибудь лучше, чем просто сказать в лоб.</p><p>Присцилла поднимает трубку почти сразу, а через пару секунд на экране появляется её улыбающееся лицо со взлохмаченными и торчащими в разные стороны блондинистыми волосами.</p><p>— Привет, Лютик! — радостно восклицает она, приглаживая волосы рукой, чтобы они хотя бы торчали не так сильно, но это незамысловатое движение ситуацию не сильно спасает. Впрочем, это не особо-то и важно. Парень видел её разной, в том числе и держал эти самые волосы, когда девушка выхаркивала содержимое своего желудка в унитаз после очередной студентской попойки. Положа руку на сердце, именно так они и познакомились.</p><p>— Привет, — Юлиан улыбается. — Как ты?</p><p>— Знаешь, а довольно неплохо. Эсси дала мне контакты одного парня, который дал мне контакты девушки, которая… короче, там очень сложная схема, но я получила работу в том баре на углу, который тебе так нравится. Пока буду барменшей, но Эсси обещала, что замолвит за меня словечко и мне дадут выступить на сцене. Если я им понравлюсь, мне предложат выступать на постоянке, — говорит Присцилла, откусывая внезапно появившееся в кадре яблоко. — А ты как? Что нового?</p><p>— Ох, ну ничего особенного. Я тут… — Лютик колеблется секунду, а затем демонстрирует девушке кольцо на правой руке. — В общем, я выхожу замуж.</p><p>Присцилла от неожиданности давится яблоком.</p><p>— И это ты говоришь ничего особенного?! — восклицает она, вытирая рот рукой. — Блин, Лютик, мои поздравления! Карантин прошёл не зря, я смотрю.</p><p>— Можно сказать и так, — парень смеется. — Мы будем расписываться 15 августа, и я тебя приглашаю. Будешь моей подружкой на свадьбе?</p><p>— Ты ещё спрашиваешь! Ни за что не пропущу свадьбу своего лучшего друга, — девушка улыбается. — А теперь признавайся, чье сердце ты успел охомутать, пока мы все сидели в масках и боялись выйти на улицу.</p><p>— Ну… тут не все так просто… — слегка неуверенно тянет Юлиан.</p><p>— Только не говори, что это какой-нибудь иностранец из Тиндера. Учти, я буду очень долго и возмущенно кричать, если узнаю, что ты переезжаешь!</p><p>— Нет, — Лютик улыбается. — Он уж точно не иностранец. И ты его знаешь.</p><p>— Мм, даже так, — задумчиво тянет Присцилла, постучав указательным пальцем по подбородку. — Да, легче не стало. Надеюсь, ты не сошёлся снова с этим придурком-Питом?</p><p>— Только через мой труп! — тут же восклицает Юлиан, и девушка смеется. Его прошлые отношения были до крайности ужасными с какой стороны ни посмотреть, и сейчас Лютик откровенно не понимает, почему оставался в них целых два долгих месяца. Нет, конечно, два месяца — это не целая жизнь, но тот придурок и их не стоил. К счастью, парень успел вовремя одуматься и умудрился не угодить в до ужаса токсичные отношения длиною в годы.</p><p>— Ну давай же, Лютик! Если это тайна, я никому не расскажу. Или ты планируешь скрывать своего жениха вплоть до дня вашей свадьбы?</p><p>Идея, конечно, неплохая, но Юлиан искренне переживает, дабы Присциллу не схватил инфаркт, поэтому лучше рассказать заранее.</p><p>— В общем, ты не поверишь, но… — начинает Лютик, но не заканчивает, потому что его прерывает вошедший на кухню Геральт.</p><p>— Все, я в магазин, а потом на СТО, — говорит мужчина, обходя кухонный стол и так удачно попадая в кадр.</p><p>— Что-то с машиной? — спрашивает Юлиан, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать расширяющиеся на экране глаза Присциллы.</p><p>— Плановое ТО. Надеюсь, я ненадолго, — отвечает Геральт, целуя парня в макушку. — Здравствуй, Присцилла, — здоровается мужчина, переводя взгляд на экран телефона, и Лютик уверен почти на сто процентов, что тот подстроил это специально.</p><p>— З-здравствуйте, мистер Беллегард, — слегка шокировано отвечает она, и парень поражается выдержке своей подруги. Даже глаз не дернулся.</p><p>Как только за Геральтом закрывается дверь, Лютик даёт Присцилле заслуженное время на проораться, прежде чем они снова возвращаются к разговору.</p><p>— Ладно, — запыхавшись, произносит девушка, которая в отведённое время действительно орала нецензурно-матерным потоком от переизбытка эмоций. — У меня двадцать восемь вопросов и ещё четыре.</p><p>Парень усмехается.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, тридцать два?</p><p>— Я что хотела, то и сказала, — отвечает Присцилла, сдувая мешающую прядь со лба.</p><p>— Не сердишься? — интересуется Юлиан, потому что для него это правда важно.</p><p>— Из-за того, что ты мне не сказал? — уточняет девушка, и Лютик кивает. — Нет, конечно. Ты что? — она отмахивается. — Я все понимаю. Я охренела, конечно, знатно, но все понимаю. Ух, — Присцилла встряхивает головой. — Я догадывалась, что ты видный парень, но что перед тобой не устоит сам Беллегард… — девушка присвистывает. — Даже подумать не могла.</p><p>Парень улыбается. Слова подруги знатно его успокоили, потому что он уже приготовился извиняться за то, что не поделился с ней подробностями своей личной жизни. Раньше ведь он делал это постоянно, и девушку могло бы обидеть то, что он внезапно от неё закрылся, но Присциллу, похоже, это особо не волновало.</p><p>— Даёшь добро на свадьбу? — в шутку интересуется Юлиан, хотя, на самом деле, ему больше некому задать такой вопрос. Связи со всей своей семьёй он разорвал ещё четыре года назад, и долгое время Присцилла была его единственным другом, так что… она очень близкий и важный для Лютика человек.</p><p>— Определенно, — улыбается она. — Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе. Свадебные фотки выйдут что надо. Кстати, могу попросить Эсси вас пофотографировать.</p><p>— А она согласится?</p><p>— Если перестанешь звать её Куколкой, — на губах Присциллы появляется усмешка.</p><p>— Ни за что на свете. Тем более, она ни разу не говорила, что ей не нравится.</p><p>Девушка качает головой.</p><p>— Хорошо, я поговорю с ней. Но, думаю, фотограф вам обеспечен. Ещё что-нибудь нужно?</p><p>— Помочь выбрать костюм, наверное, — произносит Лютик. Он знал, что он попросит Раду ему помочь, но втроём будет веселее и — парень искренне на это надеялся — продуктивнее.</p><p>— Тут мне нет равных! — уверенно восклицает Присцилла, устремляя вверх указательный палец и заставляя Юлиана улыбнуться. — Скажешь дату, время и место. Я буду как штык.</p><p>— Договорились.</p><p>Закончив разговор с Присциллой, Лютик почувствовал себя в разы лучше, чем утром. Все складывалось как нельзя хорошо, и парень был по-настоящему счастлив. Нет, конечно, он все еще боялся радоваться слишком сильно, потому что детские травмы так быстро не проходят, но все же…</p><p>Когда Юлиан достраивает второй этаж своего особняка в Sims, бессовестно оккупировав компьютер любимого мужчины, на весь экран внезапно всплывает входящее сообщение. Лютик не сразу понимает, что происходит, но потом до него все же доходит, что Геральт, вероятно, поставил на компьютер Viber. Уловив, что сообщение пришло от Трисс Меригольд, парень тут же закрывает его, потому что уважает личное пространство мужчины, а еще тайна личной переписки и все дела. Но затем приходит ещё одно сообщение, и ещё, всплывая на половину экрана и мешая Юлиану играть.</p><p>— Алло, — Геральт поднимает трубку после третьего гудка, а затем на заднем фоне что-то железное падает с внушительным грохотом и слышится поток агрессивных, но весьма бессвязных матов.</p><p>— Ты на СТО, да? — усмехается Лютик.</p><p>— Да, но надеюсь, что скоро закончу. Если эти двое не убьют друг друга домкратом. Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Нет. Но тебе Трисс пишет, а постоянно всплывающие сообщения мешают мне играть, — жалуется парень, и он уверен, что Геральт на той стороне провода улыбается и закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Много уже построил? — интересуется мужчина, мимолетно оглядываясь на механиков.</p><p>— Почти достроил второй этаж. Мне осталось закончить детскую и домашний кинотеатр, — тут же отвечает Юлиан. — Но я не ради этого звоню.</p><p>— Да, я понял. Слушай, здесь почти нет интернета. Можешь прочитать, что именно она написала?</p><p>— Да, конечно, — Лютик сворачивает свою игру, предусмотрительно поставив её на паузу. Пробежав глазами по строчкам, парень зачитывает их Геральту, а потом добавляет: — Мне кажется, или она пытается позвать тебя на свидание?</p><p>— Не знаю. Но я, с твоего разрешения, все же выпью с ней кофе. Мы старые друзья и отказывать ей как-то некрасиво.</p><p>— С каких пор ты спрашиваешь у меня разрешения? — Юлиан усмехается.</p><p>— Я без пяти минут женатый человек, Лютик. Я должен хотя бы поинтересоваться твоим мнением.</p><p>— А ну раз так… — тянет парень. — Да шучу я, конечно, иди на здоровье. Но с тебя шикарный секс до и после. Чтобы я не скучал.</p><p>Геральт смеется.</p><p>— Договорились, — на заднем фоне снова кто-то что-то роняет, а затем слышится поток отборных матов. — Ладно, я побежал, а то ещё чуть-чуть, и я стану не клиентом СТО, а свидетелем убийства. Ответь Трисс что-нибудь в моем духе. Люблю тебя.</p><p>Мужчина отключается, а Юлиан убирает трубку от уха и ещё пару секунд тупо пялится в телефон. Что-нибудь в его духе… легко сказать. В духе Геральта, это, наверное, коротко и без смайликов, то есть, вообще противоположный Лютику стиль письма. Парень задумывается, закусив губу.</p><p>Для информации пролистав переписку Геральта и Трисс за последний месяц, Юлиан все же решается и принимает приглашение на кофе, ограничившись двумя информативными, но довольно скучными предложениями. Ну, сойдет, наверное.</p><p>Геральт возвращается домой, когда персонажи Лютика в игре заводят двух детей и собаку, а еще пристраивают к дому беседку с бассейном.</p><p>— Смотрю, ты времени зря не терял, — усмехается мужчина, заглядывая парню через плечо и ставя перед ним чашку с чаем.</p><p>— Спасибо. Я… да. Вот думаю отправить старшую дочку в Университет вместе с ее девушкой, но не могу придумать, как это сделать, — отвечает Юлиан, задумчиво уставившись в экран. Геральт улыбается и целует парня в щеку.</p><p>— Будешь ужинать?</p><p>— А что, уже ужин?</p><p>— Будет к тому моменту, как я все приготовлю.</p><p>— Да, спасибо, — Лютик улыбается, поднимая взгляд на мужчину.</p><p>— Спагетти подойдут?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>Парень приходит на кухню спустя час (и пять попыток Геральта до него докричаться). На столе стоит две красиво сервированные тарелки спагетти, на одной из которых кетчупом нарисован подмигивающий смайлик с кудряшками. На лице Юлиана расплывается улыбка. Мужчина давно уже рисует смайлики на его еде, но это не мешает Лютику каждый раз чувствовать себя любимым.</p><p>Парню нравится, что Геральт выражает свою любовь не только на словах и в широких жестах, но еще и в мелочах. Приносит попить, когда Юлиан, увлекшись, снова заигрывается в Sims; вставляет комментарии на подобии «судьи козлы» или «они еще пожалеют», когда конкурсант, за которого болел парень, не проходит в следующий этап Голоса, хотя Геральт понятия не имеет, как работает это шоу; не разводит беспорядка, потому что знает, что Лютику потом все это убирать, и прочее, прочее, прочее. Юлиана ещё никогда так не любили, и он все не может свыкнуться с тем, что такое возможно. Что он может быть настолько важным для кого-то.</p><p>— Я хотел поговорить кое о чем, — немного неуверенно начинает Лютик, когда они доедают свой ужин. Геральт отвлекается от сгружания тарелок в раковину и смотрит на парня.</p><p>— Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Нет, ничего такого… но это все равно важно.</p><p>— Я слушаю, — отвечает мужчина, начиная мыть посуду.</p><p>— В общем… — Юлиан делает глубокий вдох, а затем скороговоркой выпаливает: — <i>Яхочувзятьтвоюфамилию</i>.</p><p>Геральт от неожиданности даже тарелку в раковину роняет. Она, к счастью, не разбивается, но, кажется, мужчину целостность этого элемента посуды вообще не волнует.</p><p>— Ты хочешь что?</p><p>— Взять… твою фамилию, — уже менее уверенно произносит Лютик. — Но я не буду, если ты против! — тут же восклицает он.</p><p>Геральт пару секунд просто молча смотрит в ответ.</p><p>— Я не против… я удивлен, — все же произносит он. — Я думал, тебе нравится твоя фамилия.</p><p>— Я… — парень мнется, и мужчину это беспокоит.</p><p>— Лютик, что-то произошло? — серьезно спрашивает Геральт, и Юлиан медлит секунду, прежде чем кивнуть. — Хорошо. Это что-то, о чем ты не хочешь рассказывать? — тот снова кивает. — Почему?</p><p>— Потому что мне стыдно, — говорит Лютик, и он понимает, как, возможно, по-детски это звучит, но это то, что он действительно чувствует.</p><p>Теперь кивает уже Геральт. Он молча вытирает руки, решив оставить посуду на потом, а затем садится на стул и тянет парня на себя, вынуждая сесть к себе на колени.</p><p>— А вот теперь рассказывай. Я люблю тебя и должен знать, что с тобой происходит.</p><p>Юлиан поджимает губы и тянется к телефону, чтобы через пару секунд показать его мужчине.</p><p>— Мой отец баллотируется в мэры Новиграда, — произносит Лютик, когда Геральт смотрит на экран, и его голос звучит почти обреченно.</p><p>— Альфред Леттенхоф — твой отец? — мужчина не скрывает своего удивления. Потому что да, конечно же, он слышал о нем. Кажется, каждая собака в Темерии знает его имя.</p><p>— И мне очень-очень стыдно за это, — произносит парень, понимая, что начинает плакать, но уже не может остановиться. — Я… я не хочу иметь с ним ничего общего. Он ужасный человек, домашний тиран, гомофоб и ебанный нацист! У меня все детство не было друзей, потому что наши соседи запрещали своим детям играть со мной. Я… я не хочу, чтобы кто-то узнал… чтобы меня презирали за то, что он мой отец… я… я не хочу, чтобы он снова все испортил… и… — Юлиан захлебывается рыданиями. Больше четырёх лет он боялся, что все узнают. Что отец найдёт его. Что он снова все потеряет.</p><p>— Шш, милый, прошу, не плачь, — говорит Геральт, тут же отложив телефон в сторону и прижимая парня ближе. У Лютика началась истерика, и его нужно успокоить как можно быстрее. — Все в порядке. В этом нет твоей вины, ты же знаешь.</p><p>— Но если другие узнают… если узнают…</p><p>— Никто ничего не узнает. Слышишь, Лютик? Я обещаю. Ты возьмёшь мою фамилию, а твой старый паспорт можем даже сжечь, если захочешь, — мужчина гладит Юлиана по спине, стараясь успокоить. Он понятия не имеет, что пережил Лютик, но представить себе может. Люди не привыкли разбираться — люди привыкли ненавидеть. И, кажется, парень познал этой ненависти сполна.</p><p>— Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал… я боялся, что ты тоже… тоже начнёшь презирать меня… — бормочет парень, обхватив Геральта руками за шею и сжимая его футболку руками.</p><p>— Ни за что на свете. Лютик, я люблю тебя. Всегда буду любить. Не важно, кто твой отец и что он сделал. Мне не важно, понимаешь? Я люблю тебя за то, какой ты, а на все остальное мне плевать.</p><p>Мужчина шепчет ещё какую-то успокаивающую, временами совершенно бессвязную чепуху, продолжая поглаживать парня по спине, пока его рыдания наконец-то не затихают. В комнате повисает тишина.</p><p>Лютик громко шмыгает носом и отстраняется, чтобы стереть слезы с глаз. Ему правда стыдно, что он сорвался вот так перед Геральтом, ведь он до последнего пытался держаться.</p><p>— Прости, я… — начинает парень, но мужчина тут же прерывает его.</p><p>— Не вздумай извиняться. Лютик, я серьёзно.</p><p>— Л-ладно, — отвечает он, и Геральт улыбается уголками губ, стирая пальцами слезы у парня со щек. — Ты правда разрешишь мне взять твою фамилию?</p><p>— Конечно. Юлиан Беллегард — звучит очень даже неплохо. Правда, придётся выслушать получасовой ор от нашей начальницы отдела кадров, но, думаю, я справлюсь, — мужчина усмехается.</p><p>— Но… при чем здесь ты? Я ведь фамилию меняю.</p><p>— Я обязан сообщить о вступлении в брак. А ты принесешь документы о смене фамилии. Думаю, она сложит дважды два.</p><p>— Я не хочу тебе проблем.</p><p>— К счастью, мы с Маргаритой в хороших отношениях. Она просто наорет на меня и обвинит в безрассудстве, но, поверь, никому не скажет, — Геральт улыбается. — Прошу, не беспокойся об этом понапрасну. Твоё дело — хорошо учиться, а я позабочусь обо всем остальном.</p><p>Юлиан улыбается в ответ.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя.</p><p>— И я тебя люблю, — мужчина подается вперед, чтобы поцеловать Лютика. — Кстати, у меня есть кое-что, чтобы поднять тебе настроение.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Геральт загадочно улыбается, поднимается на ноги и достает из кухонного шкафчика большую банку Нутеллы.</p><p>— Ох, ты все-таки купил её! Спасибо! — восклицает парень, и тут же выхватывает лакомство у мужчины из рук, когда тот ему его протягивает. — Дай ложку, пожалуйста, — просит Юлиан, откручивая крышку.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Ладно, я сам возьму, — тут же говорит Лютик, но Геральт его останавливает на полпути к тумбочке. — Что?</p><p>— Ешь так.</p><p>— Поче… ах, вот оно как, — тянет парень, замечая усмешку у мужчины на лице. — Ну хорошо.</p><p>Отодрав мешающую бумажку, Юлиан нарочито медленно опускает указательный палец в шоколадную пасту, а затем засовывает его в рот, не отрывая от Геральта взгляда. Соблазнять мужчину Лютик любит, с этим не поспоришь. Наблюдать, как у того возбуждением загораются глаза — отдельный вид удовольствия.</p><p>Парень тщательно вылизывает свой палец, прежде чем мокнуть его снова.</p><p>— Хочешь попробовать? — хитро интересуется Юлиан, заранее зная ответ.</p><p>— Было бы жутко некрасиво с твоей стороны не поделиться, — усмехается Геральт и, подойдя ближе, обхватывает губами палец Лютика. У того невольно вырывается стон, когда мужчина подключает язык, слизывая остатки пасты.</p><p>Затем Геральт окунает в баночку уже два своих пальца и предлагает их парню. Тот, придерживая руку мужчины за запястье, начисто вылизывает его пальцы от шоколада. Все это время они смотрят друг другу в глаза, практически не отрываясь, что делает всю ситуацию просто до невозможности интимной. Лютик чувствует, как его вставший член, слегка неприятно упирается в шов домашних штанов.</p><p>Геральт зачерпывает еще немного пасты, а затем внезапно размазывает ее по шее парня. Тот издает звук, похожий на удивление, но он быстро превращается в стон, когда мужчина припадает к его шее губами, целуя, вылизывая и иногда даже словно надкусывая.</p><p>Затем Геральт стаскивает с Юлиана футболку, заставляя облокотиться на стол, и, мазнув шоколадной пастой, начинает вылизывать его соски. Лютик несдержанно стонет каждый раз, когда мужчина слегка прихватывает их зубами, сразу же зализывая укус. Еще один мазок — и вот уже Геральт тщательно вылизывает его живот, уделяя особое внимание пупку и чистой рукой нежно поглаживая вставший член парня через одежду.</p><p>— Ох… начинаю думать, что ты хочешь съесть меня, — усмехается Юлиан, на удивление сильно наслаждаясь происходящим. Мужчина его буквально вылизывает, и это так возбуждающе, черт побери.</p><p> Геральт слегка отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Лютика.</p><p>— Я не виноват, что ты такой вкусный.</p><p>— Это все шоколадная паста.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, я не особо люблю шоколад, — улыбается мужчина, целуя парня в приоткрытые губы. Поцелуи на вкус как Нутелла, но Юлиан тот еще сладкоежка. — А вот тебя я готов пробовать вечно. Ты как изысканное блюдо.</p><p>— Тоже мне гурман, — смеется Лютик. — Черт, хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас.</p><p>Геральт отставляет банку с Нутеллой в сторону и тянет парня на себя.</p><p>— Тогда пойдём в ванную.</p><p>— Это ещё зачем?</p><p>— Тебе следует принять душ: ты ужасно липкий. Не хочу, чтобы мы случайно склеились.</p><p>— Это не такая уж и плохая перспектива, — задумчиво тянет парень, позволяя мужчине отвести себя в ванную комнату.</p><p>— Не спорю. Но в ЗАГСЕ не обрадуются, если мы придём голые и в Нутелле.</p><p>— Ох, ну тогда ладно. Только ради этого, — улыбается Юлиан, наблюдая за тем, как Геральт стягивает с себя футболку и бросает прямо на пол. Он сейчас чересчур возбужден, чтобы беспокоиться об одежде.</p><p>Лютик быстро стаскивает с себя штаны и уже ждёт мужчину в душевой кабине, поэтому Геральт не медлит, тут же присоединяясь к нему. Они часто принимают душ вместе, но ещё ни разу у них не было того самого клишированного секса в душе. Люди в интернете (Юлиан не дурак — Юлиан загуглил) часто говорят, что такой вид секса не оправдывает ожиданий и вообще это жутко неудобно, но парню все же хочется попробовать.</p><p>Первое, что делает Геральт, когда они оказываются вдвоём в кабинке, это просто бесцеремонно засовывает Лютика прямо под душ. Парень хочет возмутиться, но не успевает, потому что сильные руки мужчины тут же начинают смывать с него слюну и остатки шоколадной пасты, и Юлиан просто теряется в мыслях. Отдать Геральту контроль над всей ситуацией сейчас кажется жутко правильным и логичным решением, поэтому Лютик просто делает это.</p><p>Мужчина напористо целует его, крепко держа рукой за затылок, и парень стонет прямо в поцелуй, потому что, черт побери, его очень возбуждает то, как властно ведёт себя с ним Геральт. Юлиану нравится, потому что их отношения гармоничные, они спокойно меняются ролями, и Лютик не чувствует себя слабым и беззащитным, когда мужчина откровенно доминирует. В этом, наверное, и вся соль. Он спокойно подчиняется Геральту, отдаваясь ему целиком и полностью, потому что понимает, что в следующий раз власть может оказаться полностью в его руках, и мужчина не будет против.</p><p>— Я просто обязан как-нибудь приковать тебя наручниками и оттрахать, — говорит Юлиан, когда Геральт заставляет его развернуться и упереться лицом в кафельную стену. Тот усмехается.</p><p>— Запиши это в список желаний, — отвечает мужчина, беря с подставки предварительно захваченную с собой смазку (естественно, на силиконовой основе) и смазывая пальцы.</p><p>— А у нас есть такой? — удивляется Лютик, прерываясь на стон, когда сразу два пальца проскальзывают внутрь, практически не встречая сопротивления. Парень настолько сильно хочет Геральта внутри, что, кажется, само тело им подыгрывает.</p><p>— Нет. Но тебе ничего не мешает начать его вести, — мужчина начинает быстро растягивать Юлиана, параллельно покрывая поцелуями его шею и плечи.</p><p>— Тогда запишу ещё… ах… — начинает Лютик, но прерывается на стон, когда пальцы Геральта добираются до простаты. Однако желание сказать перебивает накатывающие волны наслаждения, поэтому парень продолжает: — Запишу еще одним пунктом… секс в универе. Двумя.</p><p>— Почему двумя? — мужчина присоединяет третий палец, решив особо не церемониться. Он и так сдерживается из последних сил.</p><p>— Мне нужен секс… ах… в «нашей»… аудитории… черт, Геральт… — скулит Юлиан, когда пальцы мужчины снова надавливают на простату. — А еще… еще в твоём кабинете… на столе, — Лютик закусывает губу, стараясь выровнять сбитое дыхание, но оно выравниваться отказывается. В душевой стоит пар от включённой горячей воды, и воздуха стало будто меньше, но от этого, кажется, только лучше. — Мечтаю об этом… с третьего курса.</p><p>— Даже так, — усмехается Геральт, кусая парня за шею и таким образом ставя свою метку. Кожа Юлиана не была абсолютно чистой с тех пор, как они начали встречаться, и, похоже, чистой ей не суждено быть никогда. Они ведь все-таки женятся. — И чем мой стол заслужил такую честь? — мужчина вытаскивает пальцы и, не теряя времени, тут же смазывает свой член.</p><p>— Мы с Присциллой тогда пришли выбирать к тебе темы для курсовой, — говорит Лютик, пользуясь небольшой передышкой. — А ты сидел весь такой охуенный в своей клетчатой рубашке… ах… — стонет парень, когда Геральт проскальзывает головкой члена внутрь. — За этим столом. И пока она выбирала темы, я, блять, только и думал о том, как бы ты… ах… трахал меня на этом ебаном столе… — Юлиан скулит, когда мужчина дергает его за бедра назад, заставляя насадиться до конца. — Или я тебя… — добавляет он, заставляя Геральта улыбнуться.</p><p>— Нужно будет что-нибудь придумать… но только если ты пообещаешь мне вознаграждение, — говорит он, выходя из Лютика почти полностью, а потом делая резкий глубокий толчок.</p><p>— А секса… ах… будет недостаточно?</p><p>— Нет, — мужчина делает еще один глубокий толчок, наслаждаясь тем, как стенки ануса парня плотно обхватывают его член, а затем увеличивает темп.</p><p>— Что тогда? — спрашивает Юлиан, хотя он не уверен, что запомнит ответ. От духоты в кабинке у него начинает кружится голова и думать становится все сложнее, особенно, когда наслаждение захватывает его разум с каждым новым толчком.</p><p>— Можешь… приготовить для меня тирамису. Сойдет в качестве вознаграждения, — говорит Геральт, беря руки Лютика прижимая их к стене у него над головой.</p><p>— Хо… ах… рошо… — стонет парень, потому что, кажется, больше поддерживать разговор он не в состоянии.</p><p>Мужчина довольно хмыкает, а затем резко ускоряет темп, начиная буквально втрахивать Юлиана в стену. Член Лютика трется об холодный кафель, и этот контраст ощущений просто невероятен. Кажется, в интернете соврали, и секс в душе — это просто охуенно, если заранее и тщательно к нему подготовиться.</p><p>Геральт отпускает руки парня, чтобы они не затекли от такого положения, и перехватывает Юлиана рукой вокруг талии, заставляя податься назад и принять член мужчины полностью при следующем толчке.</p><p>— Чувствуешь? Мой член полностью в тебе, — шепчет Геральт ему на ухо, умудряясь перебивать шум воды, и Лютик одобрительно стонет в ответ. — Сожми его. Давай, милый, покажи, насколько тебе нравиться ощущать мой член в своей заднице, — говорит мужчина, и парень слушается, с силой сжимая член внутри. Они стонут в унисон. — Хороший мальчик, — произносит Геральт, и это было сказано скорее шутливо, но Юлиану внезапно это обращение приходится по душе.</p><p>— Скажи… скажи ещё раз… — просит он, цепляясь пальцами за стык кафеля.</p><p>Мужчина усмехается.</p><p>— Это обращение еще нужно заслужить.</p><p>Лютик намек понимает, потому тут же с силой сжимает член внутри снова, срывая с губ Геральта полустон-полурык. Затем мужчина снова наклоняется к уху Юлиана и произносит:</p><p>— Хороший мальчик.</p><p>Лютик стонет необычайно громко и развратно то ли от того, что это обращение ужасно возбуждает, то ли от того, что Геральт внезапно возобновляет свой быстрый темп, то ли от всего вместе. В кабинке жарко и душно, и парень на полном серьезе покрылся испариной. Кажется, после такого душа ему понадобится ещё один душ. Да, без сомнения, ему будет нужен ещё один холодный душ.</p><p>Чувствуя, что он уже близок к краю, мужчина обхватывает член Юлиана рукой и начинает ему быстро надрачивать, уделяя особое внимание головке. Геральту бы хотелось, чтобы они пришли к оргазму одновременно, но такое, на самом деле, бывает крайне редко. Очень сложно подгадать точный момент, но мужчина все равно старается каждый раз.</p><p>Лютик развратно скулит в ответ на ласку.</p><p>— Черт, Геральт… я… я сейчас… ах… — начинает он, но договорить не успевает, потому что оргазм накрывает его совершенно внезапно. Мужчина толкается ещё раз, окончательно подводя себя к краю, и изливается внутрь парня, зажав его член в кулаке. Что ж, можно считать, у Геральта получилось. Синхронный оргазм.</p><p>Лютик скулит что-то невразумительное, когда оргазм сходит на нет. Дышать тяжело, а само сердце колотится в груди так, что почти больно. Мужчина выходит из него и тянется к крану, делая воду более прохладной.</p><p>— Эй, Лютик, ты как? — слегка обеспокоенно спрашивает он, потому что парень как-то слишком сильно вцепился в стену.</p><p>— Н-нормально, — отвечает Юлиан. — Только голова кружится и дышать тяжело.</p><p>— Ты, наверное, перегрелся, — понимает Геральт. — Давай охладим тебя, — предлагает он, снимая душ с подставки и слегка приоткрывая дверь душевой кабины, чтобы впустить внутрь свежий воздух.</p><p>Лютик делает глубокий вдох, получив доступ к такому необходимому ему сейчас кислороду, и невольно вздрагивает, когда мужчина ополаскивает его холодной водой. После Геральт вылезает из душа и на скорую руку обтирается полотенцем, чтоб затем помочь это сделать Юлиану.</p><p>— Ты как? — не скрывая беспокойства в голосе спрашивает мужчина, обтирая Лютика полотенцем и стараясь следить за его состоянием.</p><p>— В порядке, — парень улыбается уголками губ, потому что ему действительно стало лучше. Голова все ещё немного кружится, но более-менее прохладный воздух уже сделал свое дело и обморок ему больше не грозит.</p><p>— Почему не попросил остановиться, когда тебе стало плохо? — задает вопрос Геральт, потому что он действительно не понимает. Ему казалось, они уже давно не в тех отношениях, чтобы Юлиан намеренно терпел дискомфорт в сексе ради него. Если честно, мужчине хотелось надеяться, что они никогда и не были в таких отношениях. — Я бы остановился, ты же знаешь.</p><p>— Но мне не было плохо… правда, Геральт, не было, — тут же уверяет его Лютик. — Хотя, возможно, я просто… просто не заметил. Все было хорошо. Даже лучше, чем хорошо.</p><p>— Ты точно в порядке?</p><p>— Угу.</p><p>— Не пугай меня так больше, ладно? — просит мужчина, щёлкнув парня по носу и заставляя того улыбнуться.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Геральт помогает Юлиану стереть с себя лишнюю влагу, а затем внезапно подхватывает на руки, не давая даже возможности одеться.</p><p>— Эй, ты чего? — удивляется Лютик, хватая мужчину за шею руками скорее по привычке, чем из необходимости.</p><p>— Учусь правильно переносить тебя через порог. Мне ведь нужно потренироваться перед важным днем, — усмехается Геральт, выходя из ванной и направляясь к кровати.</p><p>Юлиан фыркает и бурчит что-то невразумительное, но все равно улыбается, утыкаясь мужчине носом в шею. Он любит, когда его носят на руках.</p><p>— Знаешь, мне, наверное, стоит рассказать тебе кое о чем, — говорит вдруг Геральт, когда они уже лежат в кровати. Лютик удобно устроился у него на груди, обнимая за талию и вслушиваясь в размеренное биение сердца.</p><p>— О чем? — спрашивает парень, слегка приподнимая голову, чтобы заглянуть мужчине в глаза.</p><p>— Ты скоро станешь моим мужем, поэтому, думаю, ты должен знать о том, что я живу не только на зарплату проректора.</p><p>Юлиан удивленно хмурит брови.</p><p>— Это долгая история, но суть в том, что моя семья уже долгие годы владеет десятком зданий по всей стране. Мы сдаём их в аренду за неплохие деньги. В основном, этим занимается Весемир, но доход делим пополам.</p><p>— Ты… серьёзно? — переспрашивает Лютик. — Только не говори, что это как в тех историях, когда девушка влюбляется в мужчину, который оказывается принцем-миллиардером из никому неизвестной страны.</p><p>Геральт смеется.</p><p>— Ну нет, я не миллиардер, и уж точно не принц, но я подумал, что тебе стоит знать, что я живу не только на скудную зарплату бюджетника. Не хотелось бы, чтобы это потом вскрылось при не самых приятных обстоятельствах.</p><p>— Знаешь, теперь понятно стало, откуда у тебя такая хорошая машина, — Юлиан улыбается. — И квартира. А я-то думал, что проректора просто неплохо зарабатывают.</p><p>— Не сердишься, что так долго не говорил?</p><p>— Не-а. Правда. Хотя, надеюсь, у тебя больше нет таких шокирующих тайн.</p><p>Мужчина усмехается.</p><p>— Больше нет. Ты знаешь обо мне абсолютно все.</p><p>— Хорошо, — говорит Лютик, а затем внезапно становится серьёзным, будто вспоминает о чем-то. — Знаешь, я… возможно, есть пара вещей, о которых я тебе не рассказывал… не скажу, что это секреты, но говорить об этом… трудно. Могу я… рассказать как-нибудь потом? Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я от тебя что-то скрываю или не доверяю тебе, но мне просто… мне просто нужно время.</p><p>— Конечно, милый, — отвечает Геральт, нежно касаясь плеча парня и заглядывая ему в глаза. — Я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю. Расскажешь, когда будешь готов.</p><p>Юлиан улыбается уголками губ, а затем подается вперед, чтобы поцеловать мужчину.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Ты самый важный человек в моей жизни, Лютик. Если придётся, я готов ждать хоть целую вечность, — говорит Геральт, и парень улыбается, снова устраиваясь у него на груди.</p><p>Да, у него ещё есть секреты. Но он знает, что рано или поздно сможет поделиться ими с Геральтом и наконец-то отпустить все то, что мучает его уже долгие годы. Юлиан мог бы запутаться, потеряться в собственных страхах и заблудиться в собственной голове, но этого не произошло. И никогда не произойдёт. Потому что Геральт его спасает. Каждый-каждый раз.<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Надеюсь, вам понравилась моя работа)</p><p>Чтобы узнать побольше о других моих работах, а так же первыми быть в курсе обновлений присоединяйтесь к моему Telegram-каналу 😉: https://t.me/creativeficwriter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>